Fragments of Hoarfrost Heart
by youkomazuki
Summary: As a part of Whitebeard Pirate, Ace's first task is to search for the 2nd Divison Commander who has been gone for a year. His search brings him to an island which is said to be terrorized and dominated by the very woman he's seeking for. AceXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Miss, you sure eat a lot." The manager of this café said to me. I was silently eating the over twenty-count plates at my side.

"What's wrong with that?" I questioned, my voice coming out so cold the poor man flinched.

"N-no… Nothing…" He stuttered softly, his voice lost. Quickly he walked away from me. I softly sighed, and continued with my meal.

"May I please have a menu?" A young man who sat beside me asks politely, not being heard.

His messy black hair was slightly wet, the snowflakes having melted on his hair. It had been snowing last time she'd been out, but it had stopped now. Even so, the air must be frigid outside, and all this man wore was a tasteless black trench coat and hat. She paid no attention to him, and continued eating all the same. However, halfway through her meal, the nosy manager finally notices the newcomer.

"I'm sorry; we're a little short on stocks right now. My assistant has left to get some more. Could you please wait a little longer?"

"Of course. By the way sir, have you seen a girl around?"

"A girl? What does she look like?" He asked, lingering.

"Like this." He says, and I hear the rustling of paper.

When I glance up, I see the man putting down a wanted poster, smoothing it out over the counter. On the poster, a picture of a girl with long, snow-white hair dominates the paper. Her head is titled slightly, her eyes hiding beneath long bangs. Because of the slight wind, apparent on the picture because of her hair swept to the side, you could see her pirate mark. A well-known Jolly Roger; Whitebeard's Jolly Roger. The background shows nothing but a blizzard, dark clouds, and large hail raining down.

The manager's hands started quivering at the mere sight. "S-She is…" He gasped.

"You know her?" The man asked, seemingly pleased.

"Who doesn't know that cursed woman?" The older man shouts. Everybody in the bar looked at the scene with interest, only to take on the same reaction upon the sight of the poster. I lost my interest, and back to my cooling meal. However, I couldn't block it all out, they were causing such a ruckus….

"Whitebeard's Second Division Commander! Illusion Goddess Hakuren!"

"No…" The man said who was looking for her, his brow knotted up. "Hakuren of the Illusion, right?"

"Are you illiterate, boy? The name on the poster is Illusion Goddess Hakuren!" The manager says, composing himself. He taps the name on the poster nervously though.

"But I could have sworn it was –"

"She has lots of names. People in East Blue refer to her as Hakuren of the Illusion. Here, in the Grand Line, she's Illusion Goddess Hakuren."

"Is that so?" The young man muttered, putting the poster back in his also tasteless green bag.

"You better get away from her while you still can." The manager ominously warned, as the young man got read to leave.

"Why's that?" He asked, grinning slightly.

Unable to help myself, I rolled my eyes at his lack of intelligence.

"This island is dominated by that cursed witch! About two years ago, she showed up and started terrorizing the area! She threatened that if we rebel, she'd drown this island under the sea!" The man said in a hushed voice, as if he was afraid someone might overhear his words.

"Drown? How can she do that? Is she a Devil Fruit user?" The fool pushed the topic on, completely clueless, or just ignoring, the boundaries on this island. Without need to look, I could clearly imagine the disbelief plastered on the manager's face. Never before had I imagined that such a stupid person could actually exist. Wait… I then suddenly remembered an idiot I know very well...

**_Somewhere in the New World…_**

_"A-Achoo!"_

_"Commander, are you alright? Sick from partying all night long?" Somebody snickered._

_Another person laughed "Sick of partying now, ain't ya?"_

_"Yeah, right! As if that could happen!" The Commander said, full of bravado. "The party's missing me!"_

_"If there's anyone missing you, it'll only be the Marines!"_

_"Got that right!"_

_"Come on, have some imagination. I bet it's either Luffy or that sweet girl."_

_"What a wild imagination! You're really drunk Commander!"_

_"Alright, enough talk! Bring the sake! I challenge you to a drinking contest!"_

A chill crept over my spin. My fork loudly clattered on my plate, while my hands covered my mouth. I held back the urge to sneeze as I looked around the restaurant, examining my surroundings carefully. For some reason, uneasiness is swallowing me. It's as though something… as though something completely vile just occurred behind her. I hate vile things with a passion.

"Look, she ate the Wet wet Fruit! The sea is her world! To think that you're actually running around unknowing… Just get away while you still can!" The manager persuaded the young man in a hushed voice.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll be staying here for a while. Anyways old man, how do you know so much? You even know the name of the fruit she ate…" He mused, pushing the topic on even further.

I breathed out a soft sigh. I was getting tired of hearing this idiot prattle. His dense head couldn't process the manager's kind intentions in telling him to leave.

"That fat witch declared it herself. I heard from pirates that she can control the water so precisely that she can create illusions. That's where that cursed title comes from."

"Have you ever considered that she might be a fake?" The young man questioned, smiling sinisterly. However, the manager just smiled sadly.

"Heh… Fake. That's exactly what we thought until she gave us a demonstration and flooded the entire island. If could, I would leave, but her subordinates are scattered around the island, preventing anyone from doing so. This is a pirate island now." The manager bitterly sighed.

"There must be some mista-"

"There's no mistake about it! Whitebeard is using his authority to rule over us, and he put that cursed witch here!" He hollered as the other customers who were pretending to be oblivious to the hushed conversation now turned towards the two.

"Boss! I'm back!" A voice calls from the back of the café.

"Coming!" He yells as he disappeared into what was probably either the kitchen or the pantry.

I was intently watching the thickheaded young man next to her. He was staring at the wanted poster again, mumbling to himself.

"Hmm… A pirate island, huh?" He said to nobody in particular.

I gently placed my fork on my plate, not making a sound.

"Illusion Goddess Hakuren… What do you need her for?" I asked, my voice a cold, hollow shell. The man, now seemingly noticing me for the first time, turned his face towards me. Childish freckles decorated his cheeks. But I could have sworn, that for a split second, his eyes narrowed at me. However, when I blinked, the intense gaze had all but disappeared.

"I was sent to look for her." He replied with a warm smile before starting to feast on his meal.

Is he a bounty hunter? But then again, this off guy doesn't look like one at all. His sense of fashion was strange, with his tasteless black hat and trench coat. Not bothering to sit around and find out some more, I placed my money on the counter and walked out of the café. Hakuren is on this little island, terrorizing the area. I glanced around the place. The streets were deadly quiet, the villagers just dragging their feet around like lifeless straw dolls. The worthless, lazy pirates going about, thrashing this place created the only ruckus. As I thought about my next destination, my silence was disturbed when a familiar voice angrily shouted, echoing across the chilly stones.

"STOP THAT DINE 'N DASH!" That manager of the café screamed loudly.

Immediately I turned around, looking back at the café. Just when I laid my sight on that odd man who's looking for Hakuren, he crashed into me with full force. His heavy caused me to topple over, making me fall into the snow.

"Oops." He said with a sheepish smile, swiftly climbing back onto his feet. Then, the cord of his hat had looped around my shoulder, and as he started running, he was dragging me along. At first, I didn't know what was happening, but when I realized this dine 'n dasher was shoving me along with him, I flipped. His hat got pulled from his head, and I rolled onto a cardboard box into an alley as the man skidded to a stop.

"Hm?" He said, suddenly realizing his hat was gone. I glared daggers at him from under my hood. I nearly lost my balance again, but I quickly steadied myself.

"That's my line you idiot!" I viciously bit at him. My cloak was wet with the melting snow.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't know he was dragging you along." He said, finally catching on to what he had done. "My name is Portgas D. Ace. Please accept my apology." Portgas said, bowing as I leapt down and walked out of the alley.

"Say sorry all you want but I don't accept things which have no value. Now get out of my sight." I said, venom oozing from each of my words. The dense guy just followed me, intent on apologizing properly.

"What do you want now?"

"Then maybe I could do something for you as an apology. Something that does have value." The freckled idiot said as I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I wondered if he even had a brain. Not wanting to both with him, I went off into my own little world, ignoring the birdbrain stalker completely.

"You should have seen that old guy!" A pirate slurred.

"C-call me too next time!" The other hicced. They're two drunken excuses for pirates.

As I walked, my shoulder collided with the slurring one, and I knocked him onto the ground. I pretended I didn't feel or see anything, and I kept on walking.

"Hey! A-apologize… when you bump into s-someone!" The hiccing one angrily shouted. His dirty hand wanted to grab my shoulder to make me face him, but the instant his hand touched me, I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind my back and flipped him onto the street.

"So noisy." I coldly whispered, the tone of my voice chilling the men to their bones. My foot stamped onto his head and I glared down. "Why should I apologize? Do you apologize to every little miserable creature you step on, moron?" Content with the soundless reply, I removed my foot and continued to walk again.

"You're pretty good." The birdbrain behind me commented as I stopped to look at the townspeople screaming and running to their homes. Soon, all windows visible were locked and all doors were barred.

"THE ILLUSION GODDESS! SHE'S BACK!"

"GOD SAVE US!"

"QUICK! GET AWAY FROM THE SEA!" They all cried in fear, as though the world is coming to an end.

"She's here?" The idiot asks, as if it's not obvious. He runs through the crowd and heads towards the sea. A large pirate ship could be seen approaching.

"Idiot…" I softly muttered as I watched him from where I stood. The entire village seemed totally deserted, a ghost town. Slowly I walked away, content that the idiot is out of my sight. I wasn't complaining.

"There's no mistake, that pirate mark..." I softly whispered to myself. Whitebeard's Jolly Roger was clearly shown on the ship's flag and sails. A faint smirk formed over my lips as I started walking toward it. "Found you."

_Beta-ed by Tropicall __J_

* * *

_Special thanks to greenpanda007 (First editor) and Tropicall (Second editor) who both kindly used their time to edit this chapter for me! ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

"Today's a big catch boss!"

"As expected of the Illusion Goddess Hakuren!"

"Hohoho! Amazed by a simple trick!" Hakuren vainly cackled as she sat on a large chair, resembling a throne, surrounded by gold and treasures.

"Boss, we're nearing the village!"

"B-boss!"

"What?" She angrily snapped, displeased at being interrupted by one of the men whom suddenly dashed in, screaming.

"What?" Hakuren impatiently repeated herself as the man slowly pulled out a chest from her treasure pile. As he opened the box, her eyes widened.

"T-this is t-t-t-t-t-" He stuttered.

"A Devil's Fruit!" Hakuren shrieked.

Inside the chest was a red fruit, covered with swirls. Her lips curved up into a devious smirk.

"If you sell it boss, you could make a fortune!"

Hakuren slapped him across the face and knocked him harshly against the floor.

"Are you stupid?" Hakuren laughs as she triumphantly holds up the cursed fruit. "If I eat this, I'll no doubt become the new Pirate King – no, Pirate Queen! Hohohohoho!"

"You're right boss!"

"You're already number one captain!" Her men loudly cheered, clapping and whistling. However, before Hakuren could sink her teeth into the reddish fruit, a loud crashing sound roared through the air. The ship shook violently, throwing the crew off of their feet, and allowing the Devil's Fruit to slip out of Hakuren's hand and into the pile of gold.

"What's going on?" Hakuren angrily demanded. She growled, about to charge out of her room when the ship suddenly crashed into the unknown. And then… the ship's movement completely stopped.

"Boss! We've crash landed at the harbor of the village!" A crewmember yelled from above, on the deck, as Hakuren looked up.

"Crash landed?" She exclaimed in frustration as a bearded man runs in.

"It seems the stopper was broken and –" He wasn't given the chance to finish reporting the situation as Hakuren quickly shoved him aside.

"Whatever! Hurry and load my treasures –"

"CAPTAIN!"

"What now?" She angrily snapped, rudely pushing past her men as she walked out. She only found them to be lying all over the deck, incapacitated through unknown reasons. Her eyes then quickly spotted a man, not from her crew, sitting on the railing. Although it was snowing, he was only wearing a black trench coat.

"What is the meaning of this? Who the hell are you?" Hakuren growled, at the man glanced up, lifting the shadows from his face,

"Are you the Illusion Goddess Hakuren?" He inquired as Hakuren's eyes narrow.

"I asked who you are, brat."

"Sorry for my rudeness, but my men wouldn't let me see you. I'm Portgas D. Ace, pleased to meet you. But you look a bit off from the poster." He said, his brow furrowing as he examined the poster again, and then the woman who stood before him. "Did you gain weight?"

At that, her eyes jump open as she angrily started growling through her teeth. Her men jumped back in fear, knowing full well what was going to happen. "Who do you take me for? Do you know who I am you insolent twerp!" She shrieked, loud enough for the entire island to hear. "I AM ILLUSION GODDESS HAKUREN! THE SECOND DIVISION COMMANDER OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES!"

"Is that so? That's great, I've been trying to find you." Portgas said with a large, cheery smile, unaffected by Hakuren's intimidating shrieking. "I was recently assigned to your division. You've been gone for so long that the old man told me to come and get you Hakuren-san."

As he said that, Hakuren and her crew just stare in disbelief. After a minute or two passed, they finally react by bursting out into laughter.

"_You?_ One of Whitebeard's pirates?" Hakuren laughed loudly.

His expression didn't change; he just took off his trench coat and turned to reveal the large mark on his back. But the crew only laughs harder upon seeing the sight.

"You think you can trick me with that tattoo? Why would Whitebeard want a slob like you in his crew?" She howls in laughter, tears now forming in her eyes. At that, a smile plays up Portgas' lips as he gives out a faint chuckle.

"I thought so. You're just a fake. That's a relief." He says calmly, putting the tasteless trench coat back on. Hakuren immediately stops laughing.

"What are you –"

"If you can't even tell whether this is fake or not, that already proved you're not Hakuren. Besides, we don't call Pops Whitebeard. I doubt any of your men would call you by your own name either." He explained, his smile growing into a full grin.

"Are you trying to teach me how to be in Whitebeard's crew?" She snapped, before turning her attention to aggravating screaming coming from behind her. Hakuren turned her body around, only to see a hooded woman, with a wet black cloak. Around her, her fallen men lie, their faces twisted up in horror.

"Illusion Goddess Hakuren." The woman softly breathes, her hollow voice reaching Hakuren's ears. Goosebumps form on her skin. This woman… her voice holds no emotion at all. Her voice is no doubt a girl's voice, soft and gentle. Yet within it, lies coldness and danger, barely cloaked by the youth of it. It's lamost like a ghost's. Yes, ghostly… That is the only way to sum it up in words. Ironically, even though she just breathes her words, they are heard loud and clear, as if the wind itself carries them to her victim's ear, to make it echo in their ears.

'What's with this woman?' Hakuren thinks as she watches the hooded woman slowly turn towards her.

"I've been looking for you, you imposter." She whispers coldly.

"F-fake? You wretch! Who do you think you are, y-you insolent little brat!" Hakuren shouts with false courage, her arms waving wildly above her head. Water shoots out from beneath the ship, creating a large wave which swiftly glides and rises over the village. You could hear them scream, and run, hoping to avoid Hakuren's wrath.

"IT"S COMING!"

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

"We aren't involved in any of this!"

"PLEASE SPARE US! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" The screams of the villagers softly echo into their ears. The cloaked woman turns slightly.

"Hohohoho! Wash away! Do you see that? That's my power!" Hakuren declares proudly, gaining back some of her courage. The hooded woman snorts.

"Begging for forgiveness when the odds are against them so obviously… Annoying cockroaches…" The woman whispers emotionlessly, seemingly oblivious to the waves. She was only concentrating on the villagers.

"Hey, aren't your comrades down there as well?" Portgas asks Hakuren, as she stares down upon her men, who had been put into the same position as the villagers.

A smile plays over her face. "They're disposable." She says as she watches the two intruders, now speechless.

"What's wrong? Too scared too even speak?" Hakuren laughs with a content smile as the rest of her men appear on the deck, surrounding Portgas and the woman.

"Well? Any last words, ants?" She mocks as Ace suddenly chuckles.

"Ants are stronger than you." He says with a large grin, wiping the smile off of her face as it turns into a scowl.

Just then, out of the corner of her eyes, Hakuren catches a glimpse of the cloaked woman. She raises her hands, and snaps her fingers. Everything suddenly feels as if it has stopped. It somehow is as if time has frozen, yet they are still able to move in the microcosm of the ship. A couple of seagulls fly by and clouds drift over their heads…

But something is wrong. Something feels different.

"There's no sound." One of the men points out as they all start to realize it. The ocean…. It's quiet. It's comforting rumble, the roar of its mighty waves…. It has all been silenced.

When Hakuren turns towards the village her eyes widen at the sight. The tidal wave she had created had frozen in midair. Not frozen, as if it had turned into ice, but it just had become still…. As though time had been stopped.

_Beta-ed by Tropicall __J_

* * *

_Special thanks to greenpanda007 (First editor) and Tropicall (Second editor) who both kindly used their time to edit this chapter for me! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

"W-what?" Hakuren screams, tumbling back as she looks around. Ace seemed just as surprised as she was, although he kept the emotion in reign. He quickly gathered himself, erasing all signs of his surprise. He was now smiling. Quietly he turned toward the hooded woman, waiting as though he's expecting something from her.

"Power? All I see is a wave created by the machine attached to the bottom of your boat…" She said calmly, as Hakuren bit her lower lip. _How did she know? When did she find out?_ So many questions were flooding through her mind.

"I've been looking around for you." The girl whispers again. With a swift movement, she rips her cloak off of her body.

Hakuren's voice was caught in her throat as she stared up at those terrifying, yet dissonantly beautiful eyes. The tidal wave behind her suddenly freezes into ice She wasn't even given the time to react when it shattered into a million pieces, which got swallowed up by the deep, dark sea. She shivered, drops of sweat blinding her eyes. She couldn't even react to what had happened, because the dark orbs of that woman had caught her eyes, and she was unable to pull away. That inhuman blackness, instead of the normal white outside of the iris. And those irises deep, dark green, that melted into the darkness like the sea itself. It's as though her body had turned into stone after looking into Medusa's eyes. Hakuren couldn't feel anything at all… She can't tell whether or not she's still remembering to breathe…

_Beta-ed by Tropicall __J_

xxXxx

I stared down at the fatso laying on the ground, as the entire crew stared in shock. Some are just hanging on while other had fainted long ago, along with their useless captain from just a glance at my eyes.

"AAH!" One of the men screamed, startling his own comrade.

"W-What?" His comrade gasps as the man suddenly points a finger towards me. I stood there, staring at the quivering hand directed towards me with a bored expression. The other followed their companion's finger, towards my now exposed upper arm. They screamed as their sight landed on that same exact spot.

"T-That mark! Y-You're th-the real –"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I emotionlessly looked down as two worthless men drop onto the ground, screaming of the snakes that were slithering around the now-dead men.

"C-Cobras!"

"In the s-sea?" They cried out in confusion.

"Before I came, I broke that machine beneath the boat… There never was any wave. As well as what you've seen with the villagers…" I whispered, and I held my arm up. Again, they screamed in horror, as if they were in a nightmare, as my arm fell apart, turning into more cobras. The snakes slithered towards them, hissing, and dangerously coming into an half-upright position that only meant one thing: attack.

"G-Get back!" The men scream, trying to fend the reptiles off with various weapons, forgetting about the idiot and me.

How boring. Their behaviour was pathetic. With a snap of my finger, the entire ship suddenly bursts into flames. The cries of the dying men filled the air as I watched them burn to the point of not being a recognizable human being anymore. The survivors panic, running around like a bunch of cockroaches as they abandon ship to save their lives. However, I wasn't letting them off that easily.

"W-what is this?"

"B-b-blood!"

"It's a s-sea of b-blood?"

"What's going on?" They pitifully cried. I couldn't care less.

"Hey, aren't you going a bit overboard?" The idiot questioned, but I ignored him. Just like I was ignoring those insects' screams.

"AAH! S-something! Something's pulling me!"

"Who's –"

"Stop it! NO! HEELP!"

I leaned against the rail, watching with a dull glaze over my eyes as they sink down one by one, as though something had pulled them to red depths of this bloody sea. In a matter of seconds, all traces of their existence have vanished, even the air bubbles. I looked around at the bodies. There was no more life on this ship except for the idiot and I. Grabbing my cloak, now dry; I wrapped it around my self. I headed down towards the deck, while the birdbrain follows me.

"Hey, wait!" He called, chasing after me.

This room was filled with treasure. In an instant, I caught sight of a reddish fruit lying on the ground. That's… I picked up the fruit and examined it.

"There's no mistake… That marking." I whispered to myself before looking around and spotting a chest. With a rough kick, I knock the chest own, causing the gold coins to spill out. After emptying the chest out completely of those annoying coins, I gently put the fruit in, making sure there's no damage to it.

"You're the real Hakuren aren't you?" The idiot spoke. I turned slightly to see him enter the room. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" He inquired, but I merely walked past him and towards the door.

"Take what you need. After that, get out." With that, I headed back up the deck. One simple jump, and I land on the beach, now crowded with curious villagers, gathered to see where those screams had been coming from. But as soon as they laid their eyes on me, they burst out into screams themselves.

"I-It's Hakuren!"  
"But wasn't that woman Hakuren?"

"But she has the mark!"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"I-it's the real deal!" They all cried, as though the thing with the fake had never happened. What a pathetic bunch. I felt the urge to kill them right off. So irritating… I took a quick glance through the crowd. I randomly picked out an annoying-looking old hag, and I used her to silence them all. Just when I took a step closer, a loud crashing sound was heard. At first, I wasn't really bothered, but when I glanced back, my eyes widened slightly in surprise. There's a hole in that phony's ship! But what surprised me the most was that the gold coins and jewels are leaking out of that large hole like a fountain!  
"T-Those are…!"

"Gold! It's gold!"  
"There're jewels everywhere!" The villagers all shouted in shock and delight. I quickly jumped onto a roof just in time as the stampede of greedy villagers rush by, completely forgetting their fear and my existence. What is this? I then turned my head, only to see that fool landing onto the roof beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my tone cold.

"I just felt like it." He replied with a smile as I ripped my gaze from him. I silently jumped down before starting to walk off.

"Wait!" He called out for on. Only this time I stopped. Waiting for him to catch up, I glared at him through the corners of my eyes.

"Portgas D. Ace…"

"Yes – Ah, wait!" He called from behind as I continued walking. I arrived at the other side of the island, on a remote beach where there's nothing except for my jet ski.

"Get on." I ordered, getting on the jet ski while he stood there, blinking. "I said get on, stupid." I repeated, more harshly this time, while he stared at me. However, he knew better than to question me, and he quickly got on. I placed my treasure down and started the engine. Not long later, the two of us were gliding over the surface of the sea with the roaring wind slamming against us.

"You ate the Devil's Fruit, didn't you?" The idiot asked as my eyes shift to him, and then back to my path.

"What of it?" I reply emotionlessly as I feel him smiling behind me.

"You're pretty amazing, Hakuren."

My eyes narrowed slightly at that. He just called me straight by my name. Of course now his manners suddenly disappear.

"Say, can I call you Haku?" He then asked. My eyes narrowed more, and my previous irritation, which I was going to let go, resurfaced. Is this idiot trying to dig his own grave?

"Hauren's too long. I can't remember it well." The peanut brain said, as I redirected the position of my jet ski, making a ninety-degree turn. I was expecting him to fly off, but he miraculously didn't. I felt the urge to murder right here, right now, and then feed his corpse to the Sea Kings. But of course, I knew better than to do that to a comrade. He wasn't worth it.

"Whatever." I coldly replied, letting my voice get carried away in the wind as I felt him smile behind me.

"I'm back, stupid geezer." I emotionlessly said, walking over the deck with my box of treasure under my arm and the birdbrain following me. Pops sat there, looking down at us two before taking a gulp of his sake.

"Hakuren! You're finally back." I heard Marco say. I found him leaning against the railing with a smile on his face as everybody cheered at our return.

"We thought you might have died!" They said to Ace.

"Shut up. I was chasing after her tail."

"Are you sure you just didn't get lost? You're always bad with directions." They then asked me.

"Then I wouldn't have found my way back, morons." I coldly snapped before catching sight of Thatch waving toward me.

"What treasure do you have there, Hakuren?" He asked in curiosity. Not replying, I gently opened the box to show the red fruit.

"A Devil's Fruit!" He said in delight, whistling as Marco leapt off of the railing and landed in front of me.

"Are you going to sell it?"

"Who know." I replied as I snatched the Devil's Fruit Encyclopedia from Thatch. Flipping through the pages, I quickly found the Devil's Fruit's picture and its information.

"Commander Hakuren!" An annoying voice shouted. I flinched slightly, not from surprise, but irritation of that voice.

"Teach." I whisper, my voice even icier than usual. When I glance up, I see him walk over with a large, nasty grin on his face. At that, I shift back slightly, discomforted, as well as sensing an eerie feeling coming from him…

"Zehahahahaha! Commander! You're finally back – Oh! You found a Devil's Fruit! What type is it?" He exclaimed, and I instantly threw the book back to Thatch.

"Hey Hakuren! Be gentle with it!" Thatch complained, but his words passed through one ear and out through the other.

"None of your business." I coldly muttered to Teach I passed him by. With that, I quickly headed down below deck to put away my stuff.

"You're a real ice queen. You should have that as your title." Marco commented, but it only earned him a cold glare.

"Shut up." I snapped before walking down the hall and to my room. I slammed the door shut, not caring if it would break. After locking it, I open the safe under my bed and placed the Devil's Fruit inside. With a snap of my fingers, the safe disappears into thin air. When I head back up, I find the crew running around, setting up a party.

"Commander Hakuren, welcome back!" They all shouted as I stared at them before walking past them.

"Been a while since we celebrated with you." Thatch laughs, but I pay no mind to him as I notice Pops is drinking a cup of sake like always.

"If you keep drinking you'll get liver disease." I plainly stated in a tone that told him I really didn't care.

"Heh! I don't need a brat like you tell me what to do!" Pops grinned before gulping an even larger amount of sake.

"Be my guest and do die early."

"I'll live for another fifty years!"

"Don't overestimate yourself, you sick old freak."

"She sure doesn't hold back any words. " I heard Ace say to the guy beside him.

"Ah! Commander Hakuren has been with the old man since she was just a little toddler. Quite a cute kid though, she's hasn't changed much at all over the years."

What an annoying, gossiping bunch. I wondered if I should shut that guy up.

"Hey Hakuren!" Marco called, and as I turned, a glass of rum was pushed towards me. "C'mon! It's good!" He insisted as I pushed it away.

"Minor."

"It's just juice." Marco pointed out. I looked inside it for a moment before gulping it down.

"Haku, how old are you?" The idiot curiously asked as the other turn towards us in a flash.

"_Haku?_" The entire crew gasped as the crowd suddenly becomes quiet. Now, I'm regretting that I didn't feed him to the Sea Kings like I intended to.

"Fourteen." I answer, to break the silence.

"That's the same age as my little brother!" He said with a grin as I stared at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Speaking of which, how old are you, Ace?" Thatch asked as he took another bite of his food.

"Seventeen." He replied.

"Oh! So you're only older than our Hakuren by three years."

"Watch your language Thatch." I said with a warning tone, not liking the way he said our. It makes me sound like their property.

"Loosen up, Hakuren!" Vista laughed, throwing his arm over my shoulders. I just quietly eat and pretend that the two commanders by my sides are nonexistent.

"So he's calling you Haku, huh? Maybe we should call you that – Argh!" Jozu was suddenly cut off by his own muffled shouts. He spit out his food, only to find it no longer was food, but a mug. "It was a joke!" He countered, knowing that I had done that.

"She got you good!" Thatch laughed, and slammed his palm on my back just when I was about to swallow. "Ah, sorry!" He quickly apologized as I heavily coughed while sending him death glares from under my hood. Seeming to sense the emotions I was radiating, he immediately sweat drops and waves his hand around. "Hold on, we just met after so long! Did you know that Ace came shortly after he left?" He nervously babbled, changing the subject.

"He was a real stubborn one! He came to take the old man's head, even though he offered to take him in as a son. Man, you won't believe it! He was more stubborn than you! He attacked Pops for over a hundred times before he finally gave in!"

"He doubled your record Hakuren!" Marco added, and with that the birdbrain glanced over.

"Really?" He said, content with himself, while Thatch laughed again.

"You should have seen –"

Before he could finish, Thatch crashed onto the ground as his chair disappeared. Everyone laughed as I made it appear on top of him.

"Give me a break! You should treasure this time of reunion when we haven't seen each other in so long, don't you think?" Thatch complained as I took another sip of my juice..

Like I care.

"Hey Hakuren, your hood's still on." Marco pointed out, and everyone quieted down.

I stopped drinking, my eyes shifting around before staring down at my juice. Ignoring the eerie silence, I slowly pull down my hood, exposing the black eyes with the dark pupils. I could see the non-Commanders desperately trying to avoid eye contact with me. Soon the conversation awkwardly restarts, hoping that I hadn't noticed the discomfort. But of course I had noticed…

"You're living on this ship, so get used to it!" Pops' voice booms out. I look up at him, and then back to my food as I resumed eating. No matter how many times they see my eyes, they still couldn't be comfortable with it. The few who don't flinch or act awkwardly when my hood is down are those I've known for a long time; like Thatch and Marco.

"Are you alright?" I suddenly heard. I looked up to see the freckled idiot staring down at me, not even slightly surprised. Even though it was the first time that he'd seen my eyes. My back had been facing him when I'd taken off my hood. I could tell the others were surprised as well at the lack of reaction coming from him.

"Hey Haku?"

"Don't mind her. She just needs a hug." Thatch said with a laugh as my emotionless glare catched ahold of him,

"Hey! What the – My rum!" He shouted, quickly getting up and jumping around as though he's trying to grab something. In reality, his mug was still sitting on the table, smack in front of him.

"Hakuren." Marco chastises under his breath while the peanut brain laughs. However, I ignore Marco's little warning as I stand up.

"Hakuren?" Pops questions as he notices me walking away from a party in full swing.

"I'm full." I coldly said only to walk down, below the deck.

_Beta-ed by Tropicall __J_


	4. Chapter 4

Back on deck, the group continues partying while Ace stares in confusion at Hakuren's half-finished plate.

"She doesn't eat a lot, does she?" He asked a man who sat beside him.

"Ah, she's always like this. She just doesn't like to hang around people."

"Why's that?"

"You saw it too, didn't you? Everyone's afraid of her … unnatural eyes. Not often you see something like that, even in the Grand Line, so most of us still find it sca- Hey! Stop falling asleep!"

"How noisy." Hakuren whispered to herself in her room. She stared up at the ceiling as she listened to the muffled music and laughter coming from above. Quickly sitting up, she glanced out of the window only to see these slightly familiar boats approaching from afar. At that, she got, placed her hood around her head before opening the door and going back onto the deck.

"What is it Hakuren? You gonna rejoin the party?" Thatch asked as she leant against the railing and looked out into the sea.

"Ships."

"Ships?" Jozu asked as he peered toward the horizon himself. She then turned towards her right to find Marco leaning against the edge of the ship. Looks like he noticed them before Hakuren did.

"They're asking for a death wish." She whispered emotionlessly.

"They're a bunch of fools." Thatch said with a careless smile. Everybody knew that they wouldn't put up much of a fight against them.

"Looks like the party's gonna get a little more live!" Ace said, standing next to Hakuren holding a rack of meat. She felt it again… That sensation which she couldn't place her finger on.

"Hakuren, you take care of them." Whitebeard said as she stared with a bored expression at the ships appearing from the thick mist.

"It's been forever since I've seen you in action." Thatch said. He seemed interested in seeing Hakuren fight.

"Be quiet." She muttered.

That instant, the ships all started firing at each other. In a matter of seconds, all of the ships had sunk into the dark depths of the sea. Hakuren closed her eyes, bored at this all, as the crowd behind her laughed.

"I always wonder what's going through their heads when Hakuren's busy with them." Marco said with a smile.

"So, what did they see this time?" Thatch asked out of curiosity as she turned to walked away.

"Hm" was her only reply before she returned to her room again. When she entered her abode, the first thing she noticed was the orange hat lying on her counter. It was the same hat Ace was wearing, only his is black and hers is bright orange. She supposed she must have bought it in the same place as him, or something along the lines of that. She couldn't remember how many years she'd been hanging onto it. But as to why, she had forgotten.

"Did I even buy this?" Hakuren wondered, rolling the hat around her hand. The design was lame in her opinion, and it just wasn't her taste. So why in the world did she have it? Just then, she heard somebody knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She demanded, turning towards the slightly opened door that revealed Ace.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"I don't remember giving you permission to enter."

"Ah, sorry. Would you like me to knock again?"

"What do you want?"

"I thought you might need this." He answered, smiling. "Here."

Hakuren was baffled as her hand was grabbed by Ace. Suddenly, she found herself holding… a rack of meat.

"You picking a fight, idiot?" She asked after a short silence.

"Well, you didn't look comfortable after you pulled down your hood and left, so I thought you might still be hungry."

"Mind your own business." She coldly said, throwing the meat back at him. He just threw it right back.

"It's not healthy to eat so little." He stated with a small grin. His eyes then widened at the orange hat still in Hakuren's hands, nearly identical to his. "That's a nice hat." He said, now with a large grin.

Without saying a word, Hakuren tossed it to him. Ace caught it, and stared at her in confusion.

"It's worthless to me. Yours is an eyesore."

"Don't you need it?"

"Scram."

"Ok, I'm leaving." Ace said with his hands beside his head in defeat. He walked out of her room. Just as he turned to close the door, Hakuren threw something random at the door, causing it to slam right in his face.

"Ow!" She heard him cry out on the other side, but she didn't care.

Hakuren sat down on the other side of the bed and looked longingly at the meat. With a soft sigh, she gently started nibbling on it while she watched the sea through her window. Meanwhile, outside of Hakuren's room, Ace sat on his bum while rubbing his face, trying to make his nose stop bleeding.

"Zehahahaha! You angered Commander Hakuren, didn't you newbie?" Teach laughed, walking over to help the fallen Ace back onto his feet.

"Yeah." He admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. She's always like that. But by the looks of your nose, it seems like you annoyed her good."

Ace looked back at the now closed door, and picked up his newly acquired hat.

"Anyway, why are you here Teach?"

And so, the day drags on. But no matter how Hakuren saw or thought about it, only one impression of Ace was embedded into her mind. He was a stupid, dine-and-dashing pirate. However, he seemed to do as she said and replaced the ragged hat with the one she had given him. Not that it changed his idiotic head. No matter what he did, he's just so…. pathetic to her. It was a miracle – for him - that she could put up with it simply by ignoring him. Just today, she was leafing through the updated wanted posters. In the stack, she found Ace's. It was then that she realized Ace might not be a half bad pirate. And she came to a conclusion that she must have seen his wanted poster before, and that's why he seemed sort of familiar. Time dragged on like this for another month when Hakuren received a new job from Whitebeard.

_"Even though he left the crew long ago, I can't ignore this request from my ex-son. It seems like he really wants you to escort him to Lily Bloom."_

_ "… I understand."_

_Beta-ed by Tropicall __J_


	5. Chapter 5

After being assigned to my newest mission, I sidestepped through the crowd and ordered one of my subordinates to prepare my jet ski. Quickly he'd run off to do so, and I went to my room to get my naginata. After checking to make sure everything in my room was in place, I returned to the deck before looking around for a certain idiot…

"Ace." I called out when I found him.

"What is it?"

"You're coming with me."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry about it newbie. It's just a test for the old man to see your strength. We all have to do it." One of my subordinates said, patting him on the back for good luck before I grabbed his arm. Without warning, I leap, yanking him with me before we both jumped off of the ship, landing onto my jet ski.

"Hold this." I ordered, tossing my naginata to Ace. I started the engine and rode off into the blue see.

"It's my first time seeing such a naginata." He said, examing the transparent blade. It looked like it was made out of glass. He gently runs his hand over the intricately carved surface. But when his fingers brush by the cutting edge, he quickly pulled back.

"Ice?"

"Dry ice." I further explicated.

"Ah… From the highest peak of Frost mountain, right?" He asked as my eyes shifted slightly to him. "Ice that remains frozen forever… It's rare to see it used as a weapon. Isn't it breakable?"

"Smash it against that puny skull of yours and see for yourself." I whispered, loudly enough for him to hear.

"Haku, mind if I ask you something?" Knowing that I'm listening, he continues on. "This… thing we're sitting on, what is it? Never seen this before."

"It's custom made by a machinist." I merely replied. The rest of the way was cloaked in silence, but that was most likely the result of him falling asleep. When we finally arrived, I made a sharp stop, throwing him into the sand before gently stepping onto the dock myself.

"Get moving stupid." I coldly said, purposely stepping on his back.

"Hey! Over here!" Somebody called. As I turned, I noticed a man standing by a fountain. I quickly glanced down at the picture in my hand. There's no mistake. This is the guy Pops sent me here for.

"Hakuren! You're Hakuren, right? Last time I saw you; you were just a little kid! Um… Hakuren? Where are you going?" He said.

Walking past him, my shoulder bumped into his, effectively knocking him out of my path. I didn't like him. I don't remember anything of this guy who seemingly knows him. I didn't even bother with asking for his name.

"Lily Bloom." I emotionlessly replied as he chased after me.

"You really don't waste your time! Didn't change at all over the years! Oh, and here's the Eternal Pose to Lily Bloom."

"Then why ask the geezer for help?"

"Well, there's Marines here and they're lately so… By the way Hakuren, who is that?" He asks, pointing rudely at the idiot.

"My name is Portgas D. Ace. I'm accompanying Haku and you in your short journey. Pleased to meet you." He politely introduced himself. I heard the annoying babbler choke on his spit when he heard how the idiot addressed me.

"So you're here to learn from Hakuren, huh? Must be tough for you. As far as I know, that girl's alwa-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I spun around, my foot slamming right across his head.

"Ow… hehe…" The babbler nervously chuckled as he rubs the side of his head. "You really haven't changed a bit."

"If you have time to chat, hasten your pace. I want to get to the next island by sunset."

"Eh? But the sun's already –"

xxXxx

"HHHIIIYYYAAA!"

"Isn't this fun?" The idiot asked cheerily. "Hm? Are you alright?"

"We're gonna sink! WE'RE GONNA SINK!" The fool cried, hanging onto the small rowboat I had tied to my jet ski with a rope. Turning the engine on full throttle, I flew over the waves so fast that the poorly made craft would even stay in one piece when we reached shore. Both my legs at one side, my attention was focused on my path, not on the two fools behind me.

"Hakuren! What is that thing you're sitting on? You never answered me!" The babbler shouted, hoping that his voice would carry over the load roar of the motor. However, I chose to ignore him, even though I had heard. The freckled idiot seemed to actually enjoy what was supposed to be a horrible ride. I found myself hoping that the stupid rowboat would hurry up and break already.

_Beta-ed by Tropicall __J_


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm terribly sorry, but we can only give you two rooms. All our other rooms are already booked for tonight."

"This doesn't seem like a busy town. Why would so many rooms be booked?"

"I-I don't know… I'm s-sorry!" The innkeeper stuttered, shivering at the coldness of my voice. Slowly he handed over two keys. Snatching them, I randomly tossed one to the babbler. With that done, I head up the stairs without another word.

"I guess we're staying together, huh?" The babbler said to Ace.

"No, he'll come with me." I cut in.

"Eh?" The guys said in unison, not expecting such a thing.

"But I think it's best if guys room together."

"Ace here is right, Hakuren! You're a girl, after all, so –"

"You have a problem with me being a girl, you idiot?" I whispered in a lethal voice, glaring at the two. They could easily see my eyes, scraping out every ounce of cheerfulness from, their souls.

"N-n-no… T-t-t-that's…."

"Well, if you're fine with it, I'm not complaining." The birdbrain said, still grinning that stupid, annoying grin of his that was always stuck to his face. The three of us headed up. Almost immediately, I spotted my room and walked in. I then noticed the babbler trying to tag along, and I quickly slammed the door in his face. He shouted out in pain.

"You should act more like a girl. You can't just stay in a room with a man."

"I don't like him." I softly whispered, pulling down my hood to reveal my eyes. I looked at him with an unchanging expression. "He'll kill you. If you still wish to go, be my guest."

"What makes you think that?"

"… I just don't like him." I replied, while he stared at me.

"That's it?"

"Is that not enough?" I glared at him, my head sideways.

"You've got it right though. He looks pretty frightened to me, so if I were him, I would probably strike when my opponent is asleep."

"So you knew."

"Well, it's strange enough for a pirate to call for an escort, especially to this little island."

My eyelids grew heavy, and I let myself fall back and hit the bed. Urgh.

"Haku?" He said, coming over to me as my eyes fell shut. "Is the Seastone affecting you?"

My eyes snapped open.

"I smelled Seastone on your jet ski." He explained before I could ask.

"Are you a mutt?" I tiredly murmured. He smiled at the comment.

"He's using quite an expensive thing on you."

"Are you suggesting I should feel honored, you fool?"

"It is extremely rare and expensive. Even on the black market it's hard to find."

"…How do you know? Isn't it supposed to be scentless?"

"I've encountered it a couple of times before."

A couple of times?

"He's certainly cheap though. If it were the good quality kind, you'd be out. But he seems pretty confident he can get your bounty using this."

"If you can't win fairly, you set a trap." I tiredly whispered, taking off my earrings.

"Isn't that Seastone?" He asked, pointing at the earrings in my hand.

"Mind your own business…"

The Seastone inside the earrings was surrounded by glass to neutralize the power.

"Haku, why do you still follow the plan even if you knew all of this?" He questioned, turning back to the former topic. I sighed.

"This is my mission given to me by that damned old geezer. I will finish it."

"You seem fond of him."

"Aren't we all? He's my father, the only one I've ever had."

"So you're an orphan?" He pried.

"You're noisy. Hurry up and get out."

"I thought we were sharing." He pointed out. I sighed again in frustration. Getting up, I grabbed the cord from his hat and dragged him to the door. With a kick, he was outside.

"I couldn't care less. Go do whatever you like as long as you don't disturb me. Come back before nine in the morning and I'll kill you."

Slamming the door in his face yet again, I walk over to my bed and collapsed. The little energy I had was gone, and my eyes slowly closed. I can barely move. Slowly I drift off into sleep…

xxXxx

_CLICK._

"Hm?" Ace muttered to himself. He glanced up to see the pirate he was to help escort stepping out from his room next door. At the sight of Ace, he slightly jumped in surprise. He tried to hide his weapon, but Ace's keen eyes had already caught sight of his dagger.

"Oh, Ace! What are you doing?" He casually asked. Ace smiled at him, playing along.

"Got kicked out."

The man laughed. "That child never changes. How about we go for drink? You're old enough, right?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I feel like taking a nap here, the floor's cool even though it's so humid here."

"Really? You're going to sleep in the hall?"

"Gotta give the princess her beauty sleep. Anyways, I have to guard her. I'll be killed if she gets disturbed."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Maybe I'll drink with you some other time. Sorry."

With that, Ace silently watches as the man retreats back into his room. He then slowly leans back against the door, his hands behind his head as he slowly closes his eyes for some seep himself.

"…-ake up. Wake up, you idiot!" Hakuren called again, this time kicking Ace's side. But even that didn't seem to wake him. Hakuren grew more and more impatient, sick of this already. She walked back into the room and slammed the door shut. A couple of seconds later, she kicked the door. It flew open, right into Ace who was sleeping behind it.

_THUMP._

"OW!" Ace whined. Hakuren stepped out to see him rubbing the places where he got hit. "Ah, Haku, good morning." He politely greeted, not even the slightest angry at her. This annoyed Hakuren. _Stupid, annoying birdbrain_. When he climbed onto his feet, his bones and tendons protested against the sudden movement. _'Had he been sitting here the entire time?'_ Hakuren thought to herself.

"Haku?" Ace called, pulling her out of her thoughts. She quickly gathered herself.

"Get ready in ten minutes, we're leaving." She snapped, stepping aside and allowing Ace in. _'What was with him?' _She couldn't help but think as he passed by her. After meeting up with the babbler, Hakuren could see Ace talking with the man from the corners of her eyes, as if yesterday's conversation had never happened.

"Hakuren, did you sleep well?" The man said, coming over to her side.

Without even bothering to look at him, she replied in her usual tone.

"None of your business."

Ace then continued talking with him. He looked natural and oblivious the man's ill intentions. _'He's a strange one… I can't understand him.' _Hakuren thought. The more she tried to figure Ace out, the further she found herself straying from the path. Never in her life had she felt anything like this before.

"Hakuren…" Babbler said.

"Stop complaining."

"But can't you help us out? It's tiring…" He muttered as Hakuren looked up to see the two paddling the rowboat, while she sat comfortable on her jet ski, the engine lulling along to their pace.

"How?"

"Giving us a pull?" The man asked, holding out a rope.

"I thought you didn't enjoy the ride."

"It was better than rowing the boat." He complains as Hakuren narrowed her eyes.

She grabbed the rope and tied it around her jet ski. _'Weakling.'_ She started the engine, her eyes still narrowed.

"Fall off and I'll leave you there." She said and without warning, she went to full throttle and her jet ski speeded through the water.

"What the heck is with that thing?" The man cried, as Hakuren sat there comfortably. The wind blew off her hood, her dark eyes contrasting with the bright sun.

"A machine custom made by an engineer." She responded, even though that was not the answer to his question.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Isn't this fun?" Ace laughed, holding onto his hat with one hand, the other one clenching the rowboat's side.,

"Shut up. You reap what you sow." Hakuren said, but her voice drowned in the scream of one idiot and the laughter of the other. Mentally, she sighed to herself, and decided to ignore them. Lily Bloom soon came into sight. The island was formed like a turtle, with one large hill that resembled the turtle's shell, covered with beautiful sakura trees. She could see where the name came from. "We're here. You fools can get off now."

She spun her naginata in her hand and sliced the rope.

"EEEH!" The man shouted as she hit the brake. The rowboat shot past her at the speed of light.

"AAAAAAH!

Hakuren plainly stared as the rowboat flew into the sand. Just before it made contact with the ground, it shattered into pieces. Ace gracefully leapt off of the boat, and landed onto the white sand, almost like a cat.

"GAH!"  
_CRASH._

"Hey, you alright?" Ace asked, as he kicked away a wooden board to reveal Babbler.

"What are you doing? Just leave him there." Hakuren coldly said, stepping onto the beach as she watched Ace dig out the guy. But just when he finally pulled him out, the man pushed away Ace and then grabbed her. Immediately, she found her naginata ripped out of her hand and the cold blade poised against her neck. The moment he locked her into his grip, men gathered at the dock. They were bounty hunters, about a hundred of them.

"Don't move! If you do, I'll kill her!" He shouted, clenching further onto her neck. Hakuren quickly closed her eyes in pain of the rough suffocation.

"So you switch into a bounty hunter." She wheezed sounding almost amused. The blade pushed further into her neck, and in an instant, just the blink of an eye, Hakuren disappeared.

"What?" He gasped, looking around frantically.

Hakuren reappeared behind him. With a simple chop, she hit him right against his pressure point, and he crumpled down to the ground. When she glanced around, she noticed that the bounty hunters were ganging up on her. From the looks of it, it seemed that they were hesitating and wondering how to capture her.

"I'll give you idiots a chance. If you can catch and beat that stupid excuse of a pirate over there, I'll willingly come with you to the Marines.

"She's lying! She's going to run away!"  
"Hm. Either way, you don't have a choice. It's either you kill him, and have me follow you, or have me kill you all instead right now. What will it be?"

"Don't listen to her! She's just bluffing!"

"If a mere hundred men could catch me, I wouldn't be running around free for so long, you idiots!" Hakuren pointed out as the bounty hunters looked at each other to confirm their action. Nodding, they turned to Ace.

"She has a point." One of them shrugged.

"Then we'll take him out first!"

"Get him, then Hakuren!"

"He looks weak! We can take him!"

"It's a hundred to one! We can't lose!" The bounty hunters shouted. Ace gave Hakuren a strange look. But he then sighed, and started smiling. He glanced around the area.

"Looks like I have no choice."

_Beta-ed by Tropicall __J_


	7. Chapter 7

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

You watch as the men all charges towards Ace with various weapons including guns. Just when the swords all swing down towards the center, Ace disappeared. Your eyes caught on a second later, finding him towards southeast within the ground as he knocks down three men with a simple kick before flipping a guy over his back. No matter how hard they try, Ace didn't even get a single scratch on him as he gracefully dodges all their attacks. He picked up a pebble and with a flick of his fingers, the pebble smashes against one of the guy's head, knocking him out cold. You could tell from his movement and strength that this isn't something someone could just train to become within a day. From the looks, Ace has years of training, perhaps from a very young age.

'It's completely one sided…'

You whispered in your mind as Ace's Wanted Poster flashes back into your head. You had thought it's just some idiots in the Marine making mistakes…but looks like you're sadly wrong. After around 3 minutes or so later, the bounty hunters are all down, seriously beaten up as Ace pats his hat, trying to get rid of the sand that got caught in. He didn't even break a sweat.

"Are we done now, Haku?"

Ace said, a smile plastered over his face as you quickly snap out of shock before walking off. "Let's go. I don't want to catch these idiotic germs." You said as you walk steps directly over the bodies as you walk. At that, Ace quickly put his hat back and catches up to you as the two of you head towards the town. "Hey Haku, what would you have done if I were to lose?" Ace suddenly asked out of the blues as you feel your eyes shifts slightly. "…Why do you ask?" "I'm just curious what you were thinking." Ace replied as you find yourself wondering whether you should ignore him or not. "If you lose, I'll just kill them and feed you to the Sea Kings." You replied and at that, you heard a laughter coming out of him. "I thought so." He laughed as you continue to stare at him from the corner of your eyes.

"...How long have you been learning to fight before you came into the sea?"

"Quite a lot…Though I mostly like to fight with little brother."

"Little Brother?"

"Ah. He's name's Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. He's also a Devil's Fruit user like you."

'..._Monkey D._ Luffy?'

"You say his name was _Monkey D._ Luffy?"

"Yeah, something wrong?"

Ace said as you pull your hood down once you two entered the forest of sakuras, where you're out of normal people's sight.

"Are you related to an annoying half-dead geezer Monkey D. Garp?"

"Oh, you know the old man?"

He asked as your pupils shift to him, then back not the road. "…A bit. What a cursed lineage." "…" "So you're his grandson...Then why is your name Portgas?" You questioned but at that, Ace just laughs. "You're extremly talktaive today." Ace commented but at that, you turn with a harsh glare. "Well, Portgas is my mother's name, let's just leave it at that." Ace quickly replied seeing how annoyed you are.

"Hn, I don't care either way-

**THUMB**

At the strange sound, you quickly turn but only sweat drops to find Ace lying on the floor, snoring loudly in his sleep.

'Narcoleptic.'

You thought to yourself before sighing and look around the environment. It's peaceful, the sakura petals raining down, covering the ground in pink carpet as warm light embraces you. "They only bloom a second before withering away." You muttered to yourself as you gently pick up a flower into your hand and stare down. Suddenly, you feel your stomach twitches uncomfortably within you as you grit your teeth.

"You never talked about yourself."

Ace's voice suddenly spoke as you quickly turn to find him awake. You were so caught up in thought that you didn't even notice. "There's nothing to talk about." You said angrily, crushing the flower within your hand before tossing it away like garbage and head down the mountain. Noticing your change in mood, Ace says nothing more as you pull your hood back over your head once you two enter the village.

"...Why do you always put your hood on?"

"Does that matter to you so much?"

You spat but never less pull down your hood as you two enter a random store. After all, demonstration is always better than wasting your breath. "Welcome!" The person at the front desk said as your eyes snap open. That instant, the people around screams before scurrying off like cockroaches.

"It's Hakuren!"

"Why is someone like her here!"

"AAH!"

"Whitebeard's second commander is here!"

……………

Now, you two are the only one standing in the empty store. "Happy now, you fool?" You said plainly, pulling your hood back over your head again before walking off.

"I still don't find anything wrong with them."

"The crews on the ship took them nearly a year just to get used to seeing my eyes, excluding all the other commanders and you who just merely stupid."

"Is that what you define as stupid?"

"It's already stupid for someone to suddenly fall asleep where ever they like, you narcoleptic."

You snapped, walking into a restaurant before randomly taking a seat. After Ace ordered the entire menu, the two of you started eating and Ace was slightly surprise that you eat almost just as much as him, though you ate more mannerly without making so many noise and mess unlike him.

"…Why did you join the crew?"

"Eh?"

"Why did you join the Whitebeard Pirates?"

"I wasn't at first. All I had wanted that time was just to take his head. But not anymore. I've decided to make him the Pirate King."

Taken off guard by the last sentence, you stare at him for a while before turning back to your food and continue on eating. 'Pirate King…I don't hear that much in these times outside the ship.' You thought to yourself before deciding to move onto the next question in your head. "You like him that much?" "He's been more of a father to me than my real one." "Monkey D. Dragon?" You whispered softly to yourself. Well, it's no surprise. After all, a rebel like that can't stay in one place forever. It's no surprise if Ace only seen him once or twice…or never at all. You could have sworn Ace could hear you, but seeing how he has no reaction, you brush it off as your imagination.

"So why don't you eat like this when we're back on the ship?"

Ace asked as you swallow the omelet you were chewing on.

"Mind your own business, idiot."

"But I answer a lot of my business didn't I?"

He said smartly as you frown before placing the fork down and picking up the napkin. "You answered them on your own accord. I could careless whether you answer or not." You said coldly, almost forcing him to shut up through the usual coldness of your voice as you two resume back to eating. After finishing your meal in the uncomfortable silent, you toss the cash down before walking out of the restaurant, not even bothering to wait for change.

"Haku!"

Ace called, quickly catching up but you keep your pace.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't matter. It's always my fault."

"No, I don't mean it like that."

"Enough. We're leaving."

You said as the two of you get onto your jet ski as you speed back towards the ship, tracing back the island and made it back by nightfall. During the trip, it was nothing but silent. You two didn't exchange any words at all on your way back. After putting your jet ski into the ship's storage, you walk towards your room without saying anything to the people who came to greet you and shut yourself off in there.

"What's with her?"

Marco said, leaning lazily against the rail after the ice queen stomped past them all. "She seems to be in a bad mood. Did you do something bad to her, Ace? She's not as forgiving as the old man if you tried to chop her with an axe." Satch teased as Ace glances up. "Don't know. She just got angry all the sudden." "Heh, women, they're so hard to understand. One minute they're smiling and the next they bite your head off!" "What was that you have about us woman?" "Only our Hakuren does nothing but biting you men's heads." They laugh as Ace take a seat, leaning against the rail as he takes a drink of water.

"Must be something that ticked her off though. Did you say anything?"

Satch asked, taking a seat beside Ace while the others chat away. "I just asked her why doesn't she eat as much as she does alone than with others." He replied truthfully as the smile fades from Satch lips.

"Oh…oh."

"Is something wrong with that?"

"…Since you're new, I don't blame you for not knowing. But…Asking about her personal things is a taboo against that girl."

"Why's that?"

"Ah, well, I'll tell you what I can, but there are things I can't say. It was nearly 12 years ago when we _found_ her, Hakuren…"


	8. Chapter 8

"That time we took down a couple ships that came towards us."

Satch started as Ace sits there, listening closely as he starts his story.

"After defeating them, we noticed that there's this particular ship that didn't move, left far behind from the other groups. That time, we became curious and went there to check. When I first got onto the ship, it's as though I saw a ghost. A little child was standing there coated with blood from head to toes. At first, we were surprise that she actually murdered her own comrades. But our surprise was replaced by fear when we saw those black eyes instead of white and the deep sea green pupils without light reflecting in them. They were so much colder and emotionless at that time, as though she had nothing to live for. She sprang onto us with clearly a large amount of blood lust flowing out of her small body. She ran as though she couldn't care less if any of us fires at her. She was a fearless little devil. She can't seem to feel pain and the way she attacks us are as though she's asking to be killed. When the old man saw that, he took her in. She was very much like you that time. She didn't want to join at all and everyday, she's causing a racket all over the ships. She even bit the old man when he approaches her.

But she eventually gives in and we all took part in raising that stubborn girl. You can't believe the effort we took. It took us 2 years straight just to make her talk and only then did we realize that she does know how to speak. So we had to teach her from scratch like teaching a baby. The old man even taught her how to read and speak while we struggle on teaching her how to write. She's an intelligent child though. Her brain was like sponge. She absorbed everything we say so easily that it was almost scary."

Satch laughs as Ace quickly catches onto what he's trying to say. "You mean that no one had ever taught her how to speak before?" He said in slight surprise as Satch's serious face returns.

"Appears so. When she first came onto our ships, we found numerous scars and bruise over her body. She doesn't seem to be treated very well on that ship, perhaps she was captured from somewhere and forced to work like a slave. There are numerous scars all over her body. She never spoke anything about what happened on the ship, or how did she even got on a pirate ship. She never told anyone about her background before and whenever we ask; she'll start giving us a cold shoulder. The only clue we have of her past is the strange clothe she was wearing when we first saw her. There was this symbol on her clothes. I'm not really sure, but I've heard rumors that there is a clan of people who dresses in strange silk robes and worth ship the fire god."

"You think she's part of them?"

"Who knows. There aren't any information of those people so I can't say for sure. And then there's the incident with Kuran-"

Satch quickly cuts himself off that moment as Ace glances up at him.

"Kuran?"

"Ah, nothing. Anyways, she'll get around."

He quickly said, changing the subject as Ace stares at Satch who quickly gets up and walks away.

_Knock Knock_

"Who's there?"

You moaned softly, sitting up as you turn to the door. You yawn quietly before turning to the clock and notice how it's 8 in the morning already. "It's me." Came Ace's voice as you lay back down onto your bed. "What do you want." You demanded as a moment of silent pluses through before you heard Ace said, "I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to make you angry." "…It wasn't as though I was angry at you. It's always my fault anyways." "I didn't say it was your fault." Ace pushes on but you decide to ignore him. Just when you thought he'd finally leave you alone, your door suddenly swing open as you turn to see Ace walking in.

"I suppose the word _permission_ never exist in idiot's vocabulary."

"I just want to apologize properly."

"No need, get out and drown yourself in the sea."

"See, you're angry."

"I said I'm not."

"But you're-"

That's it.

There's no way you can take this anymore.

You finally snapped.

"Shut up!

You snapped, sitting up and startling Ace slightly since he never seen you shout before.

"I said it was my fault, what are you not satisfied with idiot?"

"That's why I said. I'm apologizing because I was wrong."

"If you want to apologize go apologize in the after life, stupid!! I already said it's my problem! Stick your nose out before I slice it off!"

"And that's why it's my fault for making you upset, that's why I wanted to apologize. You can ask about other's affair and not yourselves? Isn't that a bit too much?"

"You answered them on your own will, idiot! I would care less if you don't answer, idiot!"

"You know Haku, there's a saying that only idiots calls others idiots."

"Then quit bugging me. You're adding pressure to my brain which is being affected by the Seastone powder, you have a death wish!? I'll gladly grant you them!"

"Really? Then I can wish for whatever I want?"

"Ha!?"

You shouted as your head throb in pain. That's it…that's it. Quickly grabbing his bare arm, he dash up the deck as you drag him with you. You ignore all the eyes directed to your direction and with a swift movement, you flip Ace over your back and hurl him into the air. Then with a spin kick; you slam your feet against Ace's gut and sent him over the ship and into the sea.

"**GAAH!!!!!! A-ACE?!"**

"H-Hey!!"

"Commander Hakuren?!"

"Commander, what are you doing?!"

"S-She finally lost it!!!"

"Hakuren! What did you do that for!?"

Satch shouted, panicking as you dust yourself "It's been a while since I've done something good to the world. Now we'll have one less **idiot** in this world." You snapped, emphasizing the word _idiot_ clearly for them. Still fuming, you stomp back down the deck, pushing rudely pass anyone who tries to come near you to calm you down. With that, you slam the door to your room, locking it shut before throwing yourself onto your bed.

"Ouch..."

Ace whined, holding gut where he got kick by his commander once the others fished him back up from sea.

"I don't know if you're stupid or what."

Satch said as Ace laughs before jumping onto his feet, placing his wet hat back over his head as he lean against the rail. "You're lucky that Hakuren doesn't have enough muscles to pack a killer kick." "What exactly were you doing, idiot? You could have dodged that, right?" Marco asked as Ace smiles wider. "Well, she shouted just now." He said with a grin over his face as the entire crews quiet down. "Come to think of it...that's the first time she got angry like that." Sactch muttered as Ace's smile widens. "What's so funny? You should really worry about yourself. I've never seen the commander's emotionless face so pissed off like that! You're done for I tell you!" However, at his comrade's warning, Ace just starts laughing.

"It's nothing."

With that, he walks off, heading back to his own room while leaving the crew above, dumbfounded. But Whitebeard merely gives out a deep chuckle before pouring the enormous bottle of sake down his system. "Looks like we picked up a real idiot." Marco commented with a sigh while Satch laughs.

"Yeah…looks like he'll be a good medicine for that girl."

"…"

"Hey Hakuren."

You heard, snapping out of thought as you look up to see Satch walking over to you with Ace who's trailing behind Satch, surprisingly reading a book. "You've been standing there for a while now. What are you doing?" Satch ask, leaning against the rail next to you as you toss him the letter you were looking at. When Satch looks over the contents, he frowns slightly, crumbling the paper into his hands before tossing it out into the sea. "Hakuren…" Satch said, his face dead serious. However, you easily avoided his question as you turn to Ace. "Since when does this idiot starts to read?" You asked with as Ace looks up and smiles. "Ah, Satch lent me this." Ace said, turning the book around as you realize it's an encyclopedia about the Devil's Fruit.

"…You're interested in Gum Gum Fruit?"

You said, noticing how Ace is staring at that page from a long time. "No. It's that just my brother ate this. Makes me wonder how he's doing. Having a younger brother who's a bit on the slow side makes his older brother worries." Ace replied and at the sound of that, your eyes soften slightly when you remember what Ace told you before about Luffy. "Monkey D. Luffy." You whispered out as Ace smiles, then seeming to remember something as he pulls out a picture to you. You stare at it for a moment before taking it and look down. It was then when you realize it's a picture of Ace with a boy wearing a straw hat next to him.

You could see the resemblance…the same idiotic grin they both have. And he seem to be missing a mind just like his brother…only that his eyes aren't as sharp as Ace's, meaning that he must be 10 times stupider. Without realizing, Satch had left your side, joining in with the other crews as Ace looks back up to you.

"Hey Haku, which one did you eat?"

He asked as you toss the picture back at him. You stare at him for a while before taking the book of his hands. After flipping through the pages, you stop at a darkish, nearly black fruit.

"Yume Yume no Mi (Dream Dream Fruit)."

"Dream?"

Ace muttered as you look down at the book, not blaming Ace since the only thing it says about the fruit is that it projects illusion.

"There's not much description. After all, it's consider to be one of the weakest Devil's Fruit."

"Why's that?"

Ace asked as you give him a stare. After a moment of silence, you finally decide to reply to his question.

"Basically this fruit allows the user to project illusion through the eyes through images of your thoughts. It's considered to be weak for that made up images are unrealistic. Illusion's most important flaw is unreal illusion, which easily loses the effect after the victim realizes it's an illusion. Therefore, unless you can control that properly, even a child could break free of your hold. And to work with illusion, you need a strong mind. If your heart waver for even a split second, or get distracted, your illusion will fade away. The most simple and real way in making illusion seem real is to draw out painful memories of your own and project it into the victim, to have them see through your eyes of what you've ex-."

You said but quickly stop when you realize what you were going to say. "What was that?" "Nothing." You said quietly before you look out at the sea and noticed something in the water…something…like a fish.

"Hey!"

The fish shouted as you immediately realize who the fish is.

"Oh, Jinbei!"

Ace shouted, recognizing the merman as well everyone glances up at that.

"Ace-san, how have you been?"

Jimbei said once he boarded the ship as you watch the two exchange a long, friendly chat like old friends or something.

"What makes you to pay a visit on the ship today?"

"I come here often, it's not anything usual. I'm just fond of you lots."

The two chat as you lean against the rail, wondering when are they're gonna finish. Seeming to catch sight of you, Jinbei smiles at your direction. "Hakuren-san, it has been a while, how have you been?" He asked politely but you say nothing. You stare into his eyes for a moment before Jinbei blinks and smiles again. "Very well, but is it alright with ol' Whitebeard?" Jinbei asked as you turn to Whitebeard, giving him a long stare. Seeming to understand the meaning of your glaze, Whitebeard laughs.

"Heh, do whatever you want, I don't care but clean the mess up yourself."

His voice boomed as everyone quickly moves away from the deck, getting to the side as you leap down with Jinbei.

"You just don't learn, do you?"

Marco shouted from the side but you ignore him.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are they doing?"

Ace questioned unable to understand the situation as he stares at the scene below him. "They're going to fight." Marco said, walking over as he joins Ace at the rail. "When Hakuren challenges people, she dislikes speaking it out openly. She just sends out a message through her illusion to communicate rather than using mouth." Satch added, coming back over to Ace who looks down at the two. Hakuren now has her ice naginata in her hand.

"She's always been a sore loser. Last time she nearly got herself killed after losing to Jimbei, guess she's still pretty piss over that."

"Hahahaha…yeah, she definitely seems like that type."

Ace laughed, seemingly amused as Satch gives him a strange glaze, but soon turns his attention back as the crew cheers. Ace watches as Hakuren immediately hops back to pull a distance from Jimbei who calmly stares at her. Then, Hakuren started circling around Jimbei who still stands there; refusing to move as his eyes follows her movement. She just walks and walks, never once picking up her pace with both their glazes lock onto each other. Slowly, she started spinning her naginta in her left hand rapidly, causing mist to leak out from the dry ice of her blade. Then for a split second, Ace caught a glimpse of Hakuren's body, leaving what seems like ghost trails. Her body left another shadow of herself like the trail of a moth flying over the fire in the night.

Then in a blink of an eye, she vanished into thin air.

"Oh, she's using Shadow Step already!!"

"Commander Hakuren's really serious this time!"

"Well…she's Hakuren after all."

"Shadow step?"

Ace said as Satch turns to Ace. "That's what we call that move. That girl may be weak in power, but when it comes to speed, I haven't seen any others like hers. You could tell too can't you? By moving back and forth at a quick pace, she could create ghost trails. Though that trail is only use to cause confusion to the opponent's eyes, to lead them off for a split second before she takes that time to conceal herself somewhere else." Satch explained as Ace look back down at Jimbei who stands there, still not moving.

The mist grows thicker and thicker until the entire ship is shrouded within the mist.

"What's going on?"

"Can't see!"

"Where are they!?"

The crews shouted everywhere. However, Ace pays them no attention. His keen eyes look down, clearly able to see Jimbei through the mist, but still not Hakuren. Then, it happened. Jimbei quickly spins around just as the blade of the naginata thrusts out from the cloud of mist that aimed for his neck. However, Jimbei quickly reacted by punching the side of the blade to knock it away. The minute the naginata disappears, another appears behind him, then another, and another. Soon, rapid fire of blades shot out from everywhere around him.

Unable to block all from the rapid assault, the blade stabbed into Jimbei's forearm, drawing out a river of fresh crimson red blood. But Jimbei didn't even flinch. Instead, he grabs the blade tightly, not letting Hakuren pulls back and with a tug, Hakuren flew out of the mist. Still clenching onto her naginata, Jimbei pulls Hakuren towards him and with his free hand, he aim a punch towards her. Just when his fist is only an inch away, Hakuren push herself onto the pole of her naginata and kicks off, swiftly dodging Jimbei's fist. With a twirl in the air, she does a spin and slams her leg down at Jimbei who used his good arm to block. Taking the chance while his arm is occupied, Hakuren grabs her naginata and rips it out.

"Ha!"

Jimbei shouted as he quickly tosses Hakuren off him and get into position. "Fisherman Karate! Arabesque Brick Fist!" He shouted as he thrusts his fist out. But that instant, Hakuren vanishes and a couple seconds later, one proportion of the mist was suddenly blown away by the force of Jimbei's punch. "Your speed is amazing as usual, Hakuren-san." Jimbei commented as he turns around to face the silhouette of Hakuren standing within the mist. She didn't speak but just waves her arm. Then in a blink of an eye, the mist spread out and fade away, revealing the two once more.

"Not going to use your mist, Hakuren-san?"

Jimbei asked as Hakuren grip onto her naginata tighter. "It would be meaningless if I were to slice you open in such cowardly way." She whispered in her cold, ghostly voice. "Ha!" She shouted, spinning her naginata over her head before thrusting the opposite end of the naginata right into the wooden floor of the deck.

**CCCCRRRAAAASSSSSSHHHHH**

The entire ship shakes as pieces of the ship start to crumble apart, as though the gravity has been switch into the sky and they're being drawn towards it. The crews around scream in fright as they clench onto whatever they can get their hands on. Hakuren just stands calmly on a piece of the broken deck as it slowly ascending up the sky. Eyes locked on her prey like a hawk, she kick off the board, jumping from one to the next and with a last leap, she flies over Jimbei's head. She slams her naginata down at Jimbei who dodges before started rapidly thrusting her weapon as though she wants nothing more than to puncture his body with holes.

"Fishman Karate!!"

Jinbei shouted, thrusting his palm towards Hakuren quickly ducks again as a breeze of wind flew by her, caressing her skin. "

"Tch…go roast yourself you stinking shark!"

Hakuren snapped, leaping back before stabbing her naginata right into the wood.

"Give me a break."

Marco complained before the four of them leaps away from their spots just in the nick of time as red hot flame shoot out from beneath their feet like pillars of fire. "Pretty amazing don't you think?" A voice said just as Ace jumps onto the piece of wood floating above his head, away from a fire pillar. At the voice, he turns and sees Tech behind him. He didn't even notice that he was still here. However, he didn't get much time to think about it as he suddenly feeling something straining his brain. The extreme hot temperature cracks against his skin as he looks around and spots Hakuren with Jimbei not far from them.

"If we stay in the illusion for too long, our minds will turn to mush."

Tech pointed out as Ace carefully walks around a pillar to see Jimbei rapidly dodging as Hakuren dashes towards him with unreal speed. Ace looks at the pillar of fire and inches his hand a bit closer to feel the heat burning against his skin. Then he looks back at Hakuren who's able to freely kick off at each fire pillar and dart around in zigzag pattern to accelerate her own speed. Even with his trained eyes he has trouble catching up to her movements…

"That punch just now…"

Ace whispered softly to himself, but Tech heard as he gives out a fat laugh.

"Zehahahaha!! You're pretty good to see it! Commander Hakuren can pack 10 pinches in a second!"

He said with his loud voice as Ace looks up at Tech.

"That's very amazing then."

"Got that right. And those are all her natural powers. Talk about one of the kind."

"Ah!!"

A gasp shot through the air, snapping Ace out from his little conversation. Turning in time, he saw Hakuren soar through the air before slamming into the ground. By now, both of them are bleeding and covered with bruises. However, both of them still look like they can still go on. Hakuren quickly climbs onto her feet as a jet of water shot by her, just missing her by a mere centimeter. Landing in a distant, she spit out a mouthful of blood before turning her cold glaze back to Jimbei.

Suddenly hearing soft crumbling sound, Ace turns to see the crews collapsing one by one. "Don't worry. They just can't take the stress from the power the illusion that's controlling their brain cells. Once unconscious, the illusion would have no effect on them." Satch said, landing beside Ace as another fire pillar erupts beside them. "But they can die if they are really convinced that what they see is real, isn't it? Even if you know it's fake, it doesn't mean you can control your fear of it." "You know quiet well, Ace. But no need to worry about that. None of the crews here are that dumb." Satch laughed as they watch the match as the moon and sun exchange places. And then, three days has past yet they're still at it.

"AH!!!!!"

Hakuren screamed as she crashes into the rail, her spine creating a sickening snap as Jimbei slowly get up from his stance. He walks towards Hakuren who's lying on the ground, motionless. Then all of the sudden, Hakuren vanishes, leaving broken pieces of poles in replacement as the real body appears behind Jimbei.

All the fire pillars shot towards them, twirling around them and sealing them within the globe which only provides so little space. Ace along with the other commanders and Tech stare while over more than half of the crews are already down. After a couple moments later, the globe deform as what appears to be explosions occurring everywhere inside, blasting the fire away and covering the ship within the dusty clouds.

Then the piece of wood he was standing on, the one that had float up at least 7 meters in the air, disappeared. When Ace look down, he realized for the first time that he's been standing on the undamaged deck all along. Nothing had moved…he was never up that high either…it was all just an illusion. That moment a nervous look immediately cross his face, understanding what the disappearance of illusions could mean.

"It's finally over."

Marco said as Ace looks up just in time to see Hakuren's naginata shooting out of the smoke and stabbing into the deck beside him. When the smoke cleared just enough, his eyes widens to see Jimbei standing on his knees, bleeding uncontrollably with Hakuren lying beside him. She's coated in blood from head to toe and unlike Jimbei, she's motionless. There's not even any sign of her breathing. "She still lost again." Satch muttered as Ace watches the nurses run towards them.

"I'm fine. Take a look at Hakuren-san first."

Jimbei said as Ace watch the nurses trying to approach Hakuren. But that moment, Hakuren's hand stretches up and grabs the nurse's wrist, stopping her. "I'm fine." She said breathlessly before starting to cough up blood.

"But-"

"I said I'm fine."

She growls softly and weakly. Then her hand slides off the nurse's wrist, leaving trail of mixture with both hers and Jimbei's blood before collapsing onto the ground. At that, the nurses quickly gather around her to examine her wounds.

"Her vital point is seriously damaged!"

"Her broken rib has stabbed into her right lung!!"

"Get her to the emergency room! Her heartbeat is slowing down!"

"Hurry!! There's no time!"

The nurse shouted before Ace watches them carry the female commander away while two nurses stay behind to tend to Jimbei's wounds. "She looks really badly beaten this time." Satch said seriously as Ace gently pulls Hakuren's naginata out from the floor.

…………………

…………………

"…Ah."

You winced softly before finally able to pull yourself up into a sitting position as you lean against the wall. You close your eyes slightly, trying to ease the pain as you stare at the bandages all over your body.

"Lost again…"

You muttered, slightly displease at the result as you stare at your bandaged hand. Ignoring the pain, you try to push yourself up, but that was a mistake as you wobble on your feet and accidentally knocked a vase over, shattering it on the ground. You quickly grab onto the wall, preventing you from tumbling over the shards as a knocking at the door is heard. "Who's there?" You questioned with your weak yet cold voice, pulling the blanket up to cover your chest since you're not wearing anything but bandages. Then the door slowly opens and reveals Ace…of course.

"What do you want in the middle of the night?"

You snapped emotionlessly as you stare at him with only one eye since your left one is bandaged up. "You shouldn't move around." Ace pointed out, gently placing your naginata against the wall before walking towards you casually. You clench onto the blanket while struggling not to collapse.

"Jimbei?"

"He left this afternoon."

"…"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"But your feet…"

Ace trails off as you look down at your feet to see that they're bleeding really badly. Because of all the pain you're feeling right now, you didn't notice when you stepped over a piece of glass shard or two.

"Just leave."

You said but break down into a cough as you clench onto your chest in pain. At that, Ace hurries over as he helps move you back to your bed. When the pain finally eased slightly and makes your chest unclench for a brief moment, you take your chance and slap Ace's hand harshly away. "The nurse said one of your broken ribs struck your lung." Ace said, ignoring the slap as you gasp softly for air before relaxing. When you feel something touches the tip of your toe, you quickly shrink away and glare down at Ace.

"I thought I told you to leave. Are you deaf?"

You growled, but Ace ignores you as he grabs your foot and cuts the bandage loose. At that, the thought of kicking his head off from his shoulder came to your mind. But the moment you try to carry out your action, the joint in your legs itches in pain. And with no extra energy in you, you can't use your illusions otherwise it'll turn out ugly. "I said leave me alone." You said, aiming for a weak low kick but Ace just catches your feet before pulling out a couple glass shards. Being stubborn as you are, you refuse to show him any pain as you glare murderously at him.

"You need to take care of your body."

He just said, taking the roll of bandage off the counter before starting to bandage your feet. "Even if I cut my arm off it would have nothing to do with you." You snapped but Ace just ignored you as he focus on treating your wound. You didn't know why…You have a perfect change to kick him right in the face here and now, but you couldn't do it. You could feel the warmth coming from of those hands of his. The gentleness he touches you with which no one had done ever before. As much as you hate to admit it…his touch is rather…comfortably…making you forgotten all the anger from before and the anger from loosing your match again.

"Finish."

"…Get out."

You muttered beneath your breath, not really sure yourself if you meant what you said. Saying noting in return, Ace just walks out of your room. He gently closes the door behind him…leaving you once alone again within the dark room. It hasn't even been a mere second when you felt something wrong in this tiny space. Something is missing…already…this room felt as though it's missing something. You've never felt like this before as you stare down at your bandaged feet, wondering exactly what's going on…


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Hakuren, you serious?"

Satch said, trying to stop you as you throw the sack over your back and glance at Satch with your good eye. "Get my Jet Ski." You said to another man who quickly follows your order and he runs off.

"Old man!"

Satch called out to Whitebeard who looks down at you, then takes a giant gulp at his sake. "Heh, I could care less." He replied as you pushes Satch out of the way. "Hakuren, if you go in that condition-" Satch stopped when he felt Marco putting a hand over his shoulder. "Forget it. Let her go if she wants." Marco said as you quickly take your chance and leap off the ship and lands swiftly onto your Jet Ski. "Hey Hakuren, wait!" Satch shouted as you looks up a bit before pulling out your Eternal Pose.

"I'll return in a couple days."

You said emotionlessly, tossing the sack on the back seat before riding into the ocean. Just when you're about to pull your hand into your pocket, you stop as the wind blows harshly against your skin. 'That's right…that fool tossed it away…' You thought, remembering how Satch had crumbled your letter within his hand and tossed it into the ocean.

…………………

…………………

You don't know how long you've been riding for. Two days…no, perhaps three days…? Perhaps you've lost count since you feel your senses leaving you. You didn't sleep, and does nothing but watch as the sun and moon takes turns over the sky, never meeting. Most of all, your wound still itches in pain, especially your injured eye. You didn't stop by any island; you just keep moving and moving through the ocean. Looking up from your Eternal Pose, you catch a glimpse of a Volcanic Island up ahead. At that, you pick up your speed more as the island grow closer and closer. You make a sharp turn as your Jet Ski slides up the hot sand before coming to a sharp stop right by a tree. You glance up to the large volcano, frowning slightly as you climb off your Jet Ski. You could hear the sound of your bone snapping all over your body, but you merely ignore them as you grab the sack. Just when you're about to head towards the volcano, you gasp inwardly as you sense that you're not alone. At that, you quickly snatch a rock from the ground and hurl it towards a tree a couple meters from you.

"Come out."

You growled coldly as you watch the shadowy figure leaps out, revealing Ace. "That was dangerous, Haku." Ace said, tossing the rock you've thrown at him aside as you glare at him from under your hood. "Why are you here?" "A while before Jimbei came…you've been acting weird. So I went after you while Satch was making a big fuss on the ship." Ace replied as you grit your teeth. 'Satchi.' You thought. Of course, it's always that guy…even not intentionally, he just have to cause you trouble. 'I'll kill him when I get back.' You swear to yourself before shifting your glare back to Ace.

"So what's with this volcano?"

"Go back. This is an order."

"I can't do that."

Ace said before pulling out an Eternal Pose. Labeled on the Eternal Pose is _Molting__Mountain_, the very name of this island. At that, your eyes widen in shock as you stare at Ace. "Where…did you get that?" You whispered as Ace puts the Eternal Pose back into his pocket. "The old man gave it to me when he notices that I was going to come after you. Thanks to him, I could take another route and reaches here before you without you noticing. Since he allowed me to come here, it means that I have approval from the old man, which means that I can't follow your order since his orders overwrite yours." Ace replied smartly as you curl your hand into a fist, feeling a strong urge to kill someone. 'That old geezer.' You curse in your head before sending Ace another glare.

"Then stay here. Don't move, don't even breathe and just rot here."

You said harshly. You feel weird…unlike usual…for some reason, you can't keep your temper stable at all…perhaps because of not sleeping and not eating. But when you think about it, you've went one a week without food and sleep and you could still manage yourself. "Haku, are you alright? You're awfully pale." Ace said just when he's about to reach for you. But you quickly take a step back, pulling yourself out of his reach before slapping his hand away. "Mind your own business, idiot. What do you know? Just stay here and die." You muttered as you turn to walk away. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Ace said, trailing after you as you mentally sigh but for some reason you feel too tired to argue with him. "…Do whatever you want but don't get in the way." "Ok-" "By not getting in the way. That includes not doing anything aside from walking behind me." You said seriously as Ace stares at you. "Alright." He said as you eye him slightly before looking up to the volcano. 'I can't believe I'm doing this…' You thought to yourself, already knowing you'll regret this. "Promise you won't do anything." "Haku, what's-" "Just promise you fool." You snapped as Ace stares at you for a moment before saying,

"…I promise."

With that, you turn and walk off towards the volcano. After walking miles, you two finally reach the top of the volcano. "Haku, are you sure you're alright? You're not acting like yourself?" Ace asked, breaking the silence as you clenches your fist. "Just shut up already." You snapped, holding yourself back from not screaming that out as you step to the edge of the volcano. "…What is this?" Ace whispered in shock as he stares down to see houses built around the side inside the volcano. "Molting Mountain." You replied as you step down the path that's leading towards the inside of the volcano. "The people who live within here worth ship the fire god. It's their motto to be one with the god so they live within the volcano." You explained with a clear flat tone that shows how less interest you are to this place. After walking for a while, houses soon came into sight through the thick smoke. The people around the street stare and gasp in horror at your presence.

"The she-devil!"

"It's that disgusting child again!"

"That demon's back again!?"

"The wrench!!"

The villagers shouted, quickly pulling to the side as you walk by.

"Go away!!! You monster!!"

They shouted before starting to throw sharp rocks at you. You didn't bother dodging at all as you walk through, letting the rocks bounce off your body. "Hey, What's wrong with you?" Ace snapped at the villagers, quickly blocking off a larger rock from you with his. "Ace." You said deadly, stopping in your track as you glare at him from the corner of your eye. "I thought you promised..." You reminded him in a low voice as Ace stares at you for a moment before pulling himself away from you just as another rock hit your left eye that's still injured, causing you to reopen your wound.

"Haku-"

Ace call out as he reaches for you. But you just roughly slap his hand away before you keep walking deeper and deeper down. You ignore all of the villagers who all have the same reactions once they land their sight on you. Just like this, you both head down to the next level…then to the next…and the next…until you two came dangerously close to the lava pit at the bottom of the volcano. At the very end of the spiral path, there stood a lone house. A very worn out old house which can make anyone wonder how it can still stand. "Ace." You said you suddenly stop dead in your track. "You finish with your tour now aren't you? Get lost." You said, feeling slightly emotional already as you feel your hand that's holding the sack shaking slightly. You quickly try to stop that, but your hand wouldn't obey at all as your stomach twists and turns. "Sorry, but I can't. You're really acting strange, Haku. You're not like yourself." Ace repeated the same old thing as you bites down at your lower lip, so hard that you start to bleed.

"Don't act familiar with me you idiot."

You snapped in a low voice. Knowing that it's too late already to change your mind and get this idiot out, you slowly step forward as you approaches the house…

"Hakuren!!!"

A voice sounding much like Hakuren's called out as the door slams open. A white haired girl with sky blue eyes charges out, throwing her arms around Hakuren's neck just when she was about to knock. She, like everyone else in the village, wears a short, thin robe made out of silk with sandals. All of them seem to have the symbol of a phoenix embedded on the back of their clothes. Ace knew just from a simple glance that the mark must be the fire god people in this village worship.

_"There was this symbol on her clothes. I'm not really sure, but I've heard rumors that there is a clan of people who dresses in strange silk robes and worth ship the fire god."_

Satch's voice flashes back into Ace's head as he stares at Hakuren and the girl. 'So then this much be Hakuren's hometown. But…' He thought before snapping out as the girl laughs in delight. "Hakuren!! I've missed you!!!" She cried, jumping around in joy like a child.

"Oh? And who's this?"

She said, pulling away to glance at Ace who's standing behind the girls. "Please to meet you, I'm Portgas D. Ace. Please take care of me." Ace said politely as always, follow up with a bow. He couldn't see Hakuren's expression for that her back was to him, but the girl who greatly resembles Hakuren smiles and hugs Hakuren more.

"Oh, you're a friend of hers?! I'm Kohaku!! Hakuren older sister!"

"Older sister?"

Ace said though he could already tell from Kohaku's appearance and voice. "Twin sister." Kohaku added a moment later as Ace smiles at her. "Hakuren you're so lucky!!! Are you always surrounded by boys like him~?" Kohaku chirped pulling away before gluing her eyes onto the sack Hakuren's carrying. "You've brought it!!! Oh, thank you!! You're the best!!!" She shouted, giving Hakuren another huge. At that, Ace feel his smile fainting from his lips as he stares at the twins. Kohaku seems completely oblivious to the blood all over Hakuren…the blood from all her reopen wounds and bruises thanks to the villagers here. She didn't even ask a single thing about all the wounds over Hakuren or even show any concerns. Hakuren just keep her mouth shut, never saying a single word as she hands the sack to her sister. At that, Kohaku quickly and carefully put down the sack and opens it to reveal priceless valuables.

Gold, jewels, berries and all sorts of accessories.

"They're beautiful!!!"

Kohaku cried as Ace stares in slight disbelieve. The way Kohaku hog onto them…he could clearly see the greed she has for the items. There are blood flowing out of Hakuren's wound and she is actually worrying over the berries more than Hakuren's welfare.

"The promise."

Hakuren whispered out softly as Ace stares at her, confuse on why she's suddenly reminding him at a reunion like this. Before he could even think further, Hakuren tumbles slightly to the side, her head thrown to the left just as a pale hand flew across her cheek.

"Haku-"

"What is this!?!?!?"

Kohaku's scream cuts off his voice as Hakuren balance herself before looking back up at Kohaku. "What you wanted." "I thought I told you to get something worth of 300, 000 berries!!" "They are." "No they aren't!!! It's not even enough for me to live through a single day!! You want me to starve to death!?!?" She shouted, ripping Hakuren's hood down before grabbing a handful of her snow white hair. Just when she raises her fist to beat her, Ace quickly moves forward. He quickly grabs Kohaku's wrist and with a twist, he forces her to release Hakuren's hair as Kohaku cries out.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ace whispered deadly, his cold glaze hardens over Kohaku as he quickly pulls Hakuren away. "Stop it, Ace." Hakuren commanded as Ace glances down to meet Hakuren's glare as she quickly moves away from Ace, stepping out of his grasp. Unwillingly, he releases Kohaku who quickly pulls back her wrist. "Sisters should look after each other. It's her duty to feed me properly. Who's fault do you think it is having me ending up living at the bottom floor of the volcano!? Outsiders should stay out!!" Kohaku snapped, grabbing a handful of gold coins and berries before throwing them at Hakuren.

"These are all garbage!!! 600,000 berries! Your head worth a lot more than that right? Then get me something decent! You want me to die in this stinking house!?"

She snapped as Hakuren turns and grabs Ace's arm firmly with her fragile hands. With that, she hurries away, dragging Ace with her so that he wouldn't do anymore unnecessary things.

"Hey, Haku-wait…!"

……………

……………

"I said leave me alone."

You repeated, but Ace wouldn't back away. Finally, after what seems like hours of quarrel, you finally gave in…more to the heat and tiredness than to him, but you gave in none the less and allow Ace to tend to your new and old wounds. "…You didn't have to take that." Ace said as you stare at him from the corner of your dark eyes.

"Mind your own business stupid."

"Is it because she's your sister?"

Ace questioned as you stare at him from the corner of your eyes before pulling your hand away from him. Saying nothing, you walk off, out of the forest and to the beach where your Jet Ski is. "Haku." Ace called after you, quickly catching up as you stopped, looking at the ever blazing sun for a while before you stare out to the sea.

"Luffy was it?"

"Eh?"

"Your pathetic little brother who seems just as stupid as you. What if that boy asks you for berries? What would you do?"

"Luffy wouldn't ask for that."

"That's why I said _if_, stupid."

"I'd give him."

Ace replied without a bit of hesitation as you start to walk off, but stopped when you heard Ace add, "Because he's a brother who makes older brother worries about him." "…" "He's a brother who likes to cause trouble and always do something reckless so I have to look after his back." "You care for him, don't you?" You asked, though your voice didn't come out as a question, more of a statement.

"It's my job to look after him."

Ace replied casually with a smile. The warmth of his smile at the thought of his brother Luffy already explained everything. You pull your hood over your head and watch the sea for a moment before turning around to face him, your eyes hidden within the shadow.

"Even if you're dislike by Monkey D. Luffy?"

You whispered those words out, letting them echo into Ace's brain like the wind. Before Ace could reply, an image shot into his head as you smirk a little. In your usual self, you would never do something like that. You know that you aren't feeling like usual…However, you didn't know why, you really had to do it. Was it because of Ace's ignorance of your feelings that tipped you off the edge? Or was it something more? You don't know… you just feel so annoyed right now that you could care less.

Your mask is falling…but you don't care anymore…

You could care less.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Ah! M-Mama!"_

_You chirped happily as your bright ocean blue eyes glance around the market with your mother, chasing after you with a sleeping Kohaku within her arms. "Which one?" She asked, pulling back a lock of her beautiful longer white hair as you run over and pointed a blackish fruit the old lady is selling at the stall._

_"But dear…it looks…well…rotten to me. How about this one?"_

_Your mother asked, holding out an apple as but you just ignore him and grab the black fruit into your hand. "Ah!" The three years old you shouted, holding up the black fruit as your mother sweat drop. "But…that's…look, this one looks more yummy doesn't it?" She said as but you're so occupied with the fruit that you didn't even hear her. Sighing deeply, your mother straightens herself as she turns. "Excuse me, is this fruit edi-" Your mother trails when she notices the old lady napping on her chair. Sighing in defeat, she places some berries over the counter before picking up the black fruit and hands it down to you._

_"Alright…but you can't eat this alright? Just play with it…" _

_"Wah!!"_

_You laughed, hugging onto the fruit as your mother smiles. "You always loved black things." She said with another sigh before you two enter the house not far down the street. _

_"Papa!! Papa! Ah~!"_

_You shouted, hugging onto your new fruit as though it's the most precious thing in the world. "He's still out working honey." Your mother said softly as Kohaku slowly opens her eyes. "Oh, you're awake." "Hmm…" Kohaku moaned as your mother set her onto her feet. You smile, quickly running to your sister and hold out your fruit to her. She looks at it for a moment before muttering softly and yawns. _

_"Ah…"_

_She speaks in cute baby language as your mother laughs. "Alright, you two stay here. I need to go make dinner." Your mother said as she hurries to the kitchen and starts pulling out ingredients from the refrigerator. You quickly sits down on the floor not far from her as you roll the black fruit around. You laugh as you stare at the fruit for a moment before you take a bite into it. At the sweet juice in your mouth, you laugh as you started eating more of it. "Ah…?" Kohaku muttered, crawling over while your mother's humming in the background as she prepares the food. _

_"Ah!"_

_You said, holding out a piece of the black fruit to Kohaku who turns to you. When she did though, her eyes widen at the sight of you before starting to cry uncontrollably. "What's wrong, dear?" Your mother said quickly hurrying over and pulls Kohaku into her arms. Kohaku just continues to cry for that she cannot speak out her problem. When your mother turns towards you, she screams out a bloody scream as you jump in surprise. "Ah." You said as you try to reach for her, but she quickly slaps your tiny hand away. Blood drain from her face as her eyes is filled with nothing but horror. At that, you drop the fruit and start crying as your tiny hand tries to reach out for her again._

_"Mama-"_

_"**DON'T COME NEAR US!!!!!!!"**_

_She screamed out, backing away in fear as you tumble onto the ground, crying even harder. You didn't know what happened next, but the images of your mother slapping your hand keep repeating in your mind. The sadness and sorrow of a baby being rejected by her mother tug against your tiny heart. When you heard your mother's scream, you looks back up to see at least four of your mother. Three of them held the mean, angry expression as they start beating up the one who's crying and screaming out in pain in the middle. You just cry more, scared of so many mothers showing mean faces. You do not understand the situation for that a baby cannot think but only wanting the comfort of someone. More and more of your mean looking mother appear on after another as they crowd around. In the corner of the kitchen, Kohaku cry just like you, unable to understand the situation as the entire house is filled with your mother's scream._

Ace blinks, snapping out of your illusion as you smirk secretly slightly before walking away. You don't even know why you bother showing Ace such a thing…but you're just so annoyed…annoyed at how he acts as though he knows everything about you. It's like you're so piss that you just want to prove to him that he actually knows nothing and damage his pride or something. "Haku." Ace quickly catches up to you as you walk down the beach. "Sorry, Haku." "If you understand now, stop bugging me, stupid." "But Haku, what I saw back there, it was an accident wasn't it?" You stop and pull down your hood before turning to face Ace with a sharp glare. Ace didn't react at all to it though. He just stares back at you with a completely calm expression. You couldn't think straight, nor did you care. You don't know what came over you, but you started blabbing out things that you know you would regret once you've calmed down.

"I didn't know the effect my Devil's Fruit had or the changes that happened to me. When my father returned home, he was accompanied by a friend. He saw my dead mother on the ground, and then the same reaction as my mother when he saw my _new _eyes. He started beating me, who didn't even understand a thing as a baby."

You started, your tone casual and carefree, and most of all, cold…as though what you're saying has nothing to do with you.

"Before I know it, my father died the same way my mother did. That friend of his didn't see the illusion…all he saw was how my father mysteriously dropped dead in the middle of beating me. He fled from our home, telling the other villagers of what had happened. Then those panicking monkeys claim that I'm a daughter of a demon. I was locked within the bottom pit of the lava in that rotten cabin with only so little food for survival. Because of believing me as the daughter of a demon, Kohaku was suspected as well and she was punished with me. You've seen it haven't you? Kohaku who lives at the lowest level of the volcano."

You muttered, your tone never changing as a breeze of wind blew past you as your long white hair flutters into the wind. "…But you were just 3 weren't you?" "What does age matter when no one cares?" You muttered coldly before glaring at Ace. "Anyways, get lost already. I'm sick of seeing your stupid face-" "Haku, can you continue?" Ace suddenly said as you stop and turns to him. "What happened afterward? How did you become a pirate?" "That's none of your concern-" You stop as you glance down at the hand holding onto yours. "Let go." You demanded as the grip tightens over your wrist. At that, you glare up at Ace who just stares at you calmly. "Did you left the island on your own?" He asked in a soft and gentle voice, seeming very careful with his own word. At that, you bite down at your lower lip, so hard that you start to bleed.

"Fled? Hn, I was **_sold_**."

You growled as you roughly yank your wrist out of Ace's grip. "The villagers couldn't stand me in their village, so Kohaku came up with an idea of selling me out to pirate to gain trust from the villagers. To those who travels in the sea, seeing an Devil's Fruit user is no surprise so I was worth quite a lot. There, happy now, idiot?"

You said with a smirk before walking off again. "If you understand, leave me alone stupid. I don't need someone who don't even understand anything before to lecture me on how to deal with my life." "So that's how you met up with old man?" He asked after a moment of silent as you turn to him. From how he speaks, it seems like he knows some part of the story.

'Satch.'

Was the first person who came to your mind. Without giving much thought, you're already a hundred percent sure since he's the only one with a big mouth that would dare to talk about your story behind your back like that. "So what if it is?" You snapped as you close your eyes tiredly, suddenly feeling the heat trapped inside your chest somehow evaporated. 'Strange…when did…' You wonder to yourself as you stare at your own hand, wondering when your body grew so light. It's as though you can…breathe again. At seeing how your mood changed, Ace smiles. "Feeling better now?" You heard him said as your feet immediately freeze, rooting you to the spot. 'Don't tell me…!' You thought as you finally realized what had happened. "It's always good to let everything out once in a while. Don't take it all on yourself, Haku." Ace said as you turns to him, your eyes wide in surprise. 'This idiot…He provoked me to…' You trail off in your thoughts before you quickly regain yourself. You couldn't believe how easily you went playing into his hand. But slowly, Ace's smile fades away as he grow serious again.

"Haku, I might not be my place to say this, but you should come to reality."

He said calmly and at that, you feel a glare forming in your eyes. "What?" You muttered, wondering where he is getting to as Ace releases a soft sigh. "Do you think you're doing this because of the guilt of trapping your own sister in solitude and stealing away her future?" Ace asked as your glare hardens even more than before. "Wouldn't you act the same to your stupid brother if you were in my shoe?" You said with your voice dripping with venom at each word. At that, Ace frowns as he stares at you, his glaze locks against yours. "No." He replied almost immediately as you feel your hand clenches into a fist with your nails digging into your palms.

"Who was the moron who claims that his stupid brother worries him?"

"But not in such ways."

"There is no right and wrong way when it comes to sibling matters."

"There is."

"There isn't, stupid."

"No, there is, Haku. Your relationships aren't just sisters anymore. You should know better than anyone."

Ace said as you feel your blood starting to boil. Somehow, talking to him feels like chewing on sand. So instead, you uses your illusions to replay the scene when Ace first met Kohaku back there…only that you've altered the image. You change Ace into your position and Kohaku into the Luffy from the picture Ace once shown you. However, the entire time, Ace just remains calm. Once you finished your illusion, he just sighs, tiredly. "Luffy wouldn't do that to me, Haku. Because we're brothers." He claimed, not even the slightest disturbed by the uncomfortable images swirling within his head. "How would you know? Does those innocent twins I've shown you looked like they would become something like this?" You said, smirking widely as Ace's eye narrows. "People changes, even that stupid brother of yours or maybe even you, idiot." You said harshly, trying to pour all your strength into insulting him and his brother whom you've never even met. You know you shouldn't have said such thing…that you have no right, but you could care less. Your head feels like it's about to explode. Before you know it, you quickly duck just in time to dodge a punch from Ace. At that, your narrow your eyes and try to trip him with a low kick which he swiftly dodged.

Then the two of you started fighting, throwing kicks a punches at each other as the sun sets into the ocean. You didn't know how long the two of you keep at it, but the longer the fight drags on, the more pain you feel coming from your wound. When you dodge one of Ace's kick, your wound on your waist tears open as you inhale sharply in pain. Quickly taking his chance, Ace grabs you by the neck and slams you down into the burning sand and uses his weight to pin you down. "What? Are you going to kill me?" You said, smirking faintly as you stare into Ace's eyes. His glaze just bore into you for a moment before he parts his lips to speak. "Haku, stop this. Does this really make you feel better?" Ace said you stare at him, your hard glaze never lifting away from his. "I don't mind if you let everything out on me. But don't torment yourself and force yourself to say things that you would regret in the heat of anger, Haku. Calm down and think. Do you think this would make you feel better? You're just hurting yourself more." Ace said calmly, reading your heart completely as you stare at him, your eyes wide in shock.

"…Don't speak as though you know me!"

Hakuren snapped as she quickly pushes Ace off her. Then she quickly walks away, clenching onto her side as Ace sits on the sand and watches as she leaves. "She's really a kid." Ace muttered softly to himself as he watches Hakuren disappears it the shadow of the trees cast by the twilight sky.

"_Does those innocent twins I've shown you looked like they would become something like this?"_

Hakuren's voice flashes into Ace's mind as Ace glances up at the sky to see the stars slowly revealing themselves. He then pulls his orange hat off his head and holds it up, letting the orange of the sky and hat melt into one. "If I told her how I used to be, she probably won't believe me." He muttered to himself, chuckling at the memory as he stares at his hat.

"She probably doesn't remember."

_"All because of you…you ruined my life!!!"_

Kohaku's voice flashes back into your head as you stop at the foot of the volcano and glance up. Finding a rock not far from you, you walk over and settle down before resting your forehead onto your knees. 'What am I doing?' You thought to yourself, as Ace's words flow through your head. You didn't know how long you've been sitting there, but it has to be at least for hours. It was only when you felt a droplet of water land on your face that you snap out of trance. You slowly glance up, turning your head to the sky as another droplet hit your face. You watch as a shower of rain soon swept across the island from htose dark thunder clouds above your head. At that, you smile faintly as you lower your head, feeling your entire body soak. Feeling the refreshing rain finally got you back to your senses.

You think back to Ace's words that's still clearly imprinted within your head, his words wondering around through the passage of your brain. 'Really…what am I doing?' You thought as you pull your wet bangs away from your eyes. Very slowly, you turn, glancing up at the volcano before back to the forest. Honestly…you knew it all along. You know that everything's just wrong and messed up…you knew that Ace's words back there are true. You've realized it long ago…that your relationship with Kohaku…are no longer sisters. However, you never wanted to admit it. Perhaps somewhere within your heart, you're still hoping that you can still find a place to call home. That you still have a family member…even if your relations are not just simple as just _sisters _anymore. Perhaps you too, doesn't see her as sister anymore…but just as someone you're trying to ask forgiveness from. Hoping that if she forgives you, the sin of killing your own parents would be erased…that you'd be free from this torment.

The more you think about Ace's words…the more meaning you realize hidden behind it. That guy…that stranger whom you only know for a short couple of months…saw through everything. Everything he said back then…he wasn't referring to Kohaku…but **_you_**. 'All along…I was doing this for myself. I _killed_ Kohaku.' You thought in realization as you remember back to that time…when you first return to the island…how you've brought riches with you hoping that you can _buy_ forgiveness from Kohaku. And because of your action, you're the one who turned her into what she is today. Yet you never face your wrong and just go along with it, poisoning Kohaku more and more. 'So I was the one who wasn't able to move on.' You thought as you remember the crews back on the ship. How they tried to stop you every time you receive a letter from Kohaku. Even now, those guys still don't know a thing about Kohaku…but just by the content of the letter and how you always return with wounds are enough to make them object you from leaving. If you had listened to them…would it have helped Kohaku?

"Seems like you've calmed down."

Came Ace's voice as you flinches, feeling something placed over your head. When you glance up, you realize that it's the orange hat you've given to Ace. Lifting your head up even more, you find Ace standing right in front of you with a smile. An annoying smile that would be enough to make the usual you want to beat him…but somehow, you find it oddly comforting.

"You're going to catch a cold like this."

"You're one to talk."

You said, staring at his bare chest before getting onto your feet as you turn to the volcano behind you. "You can get sick yourself, stupid. I'm going to dry myself." You said coldly as you glance up the volcano with the hat protecting your head from the raindrops.

"What did you say!?"

Kohaku screamed, gritting her teeth as you stare her from beneath your hood. "Today will be my last day here. I won't come anymore" You repeated as the immense heat from the lava beneath you burns against your skin and evaporated the water from your clothes. "Don't call me again." "Did you know who ruined my life!?!? All because of you!! All because of you I'm like this!!! You're not taking responsibility now!?" "I know, that's why I will do something I should have done long ago." You said as you glance up at the dark clouds over your head. Because of the intense heat, the raindrop couldn't even get anywhere near here without being evaporated.

"Even if you are hated you can spare a million berries and anyone of these villagers would be more than happy to get you a boat for you to leave this island for a new life. They're even enough for the rest of your life if you use them carefully."

"Talking as though this is my problem, you're the one who made me into an outcast!!!"

Kohaku shouted, as you watch her hand flies by your cheek and slaps you across the cheek again. You can feel the stinging pain against your skin, but you didn't do anything about it as you turn your head back to her. "I won't be coming back; I have a new home now…you should search for one yourself. Hopefully we won't meet again in this life, _big sister_." You whispered the words out before turning your back to her as you walk off.

"Hakuren!!"

Kohaku shouted as you turn to see her dashing towards you, her face filled with nothing but pure anger…


	12. Chapter 12

'She's been gone for hours now.'

Ace thought as he sits there on a large rock close to the top of the volcano with his hat lying beside him, gathering the rain drops from the sky. He turns, staring at the smoke emitting out of the opening behind his back. He just sits there, waiting and waiting as the rain started to lift. When he glances up, he sees the rain clouds parting as streams of sunlight pierce through the gaps between the curtains of dark cloud. At that, Ace turns to his hat as he picks it up and pours out the water. "Hm?" He said as he looks up into the sky to see a rainbow formed over his head. "Hmm…" Ace hummed as he stares at the rainbow before his ear catches a sound…the sound of footsteps.

Quickly hopping onto his feet, Ace turns and just as he expected, he sees Hakuren stepping out. However, she seems to stumble slightly before she lost her balance and falls onto her knees. "Haku!" Ace gasped as he quickly leaps from rock to rock before quickly landing by her sight at the top of the volcano. Just when she's about to fall over, Ace quickly grabs hold on her just in time. 'She's unconscious.' He thought to himself as he examines her face. He slowly brushes his fingers by her reddish cheek before turning his eyes to all the bruises and opened wounds over her body. He checks around her, making sure she doesn't have anything broken or have her rib damage even more. When he sees how she'll be fine, he releases a soft sigh out of relieve before pulling her into a gentle embrace, careful not to harm her any further.

He had seen this coming…he knew he should have followed her into the volcano. But he knows full well that it's not something that he can stick his noise into.

……………

……………

"Haku. There you are."

You heard as you glance up to see Ace emerging from the trees. "You had me worried when I come back to see you missing. You shouldn't move around with your wounds like that." Ace said as he comes over to you. At that, you stare at your hand, at the new bandage wrapped around your skin. "Did you do these?" You said, gesturing at the bandage as Ace replies with a nod. "…Is that so?" You mumbled before tossing a match into the pile of woods you've gathered. You stare as the tiny flicker of flame grows as it feed over the dry wood. Then without hesitation, you toss your clothes into the fire. With only your cloak wrapped around your naked body, you stare calmly as the fabric starts to burn. Ace said nothing as he watches you do your own thing in silent. You slowly turn to the volcano, staring up at it before back down at the camp fire flickering before your eyes. The strange warmth coming from the fire reminds you of the heat of the volcano …that warmth. "Do you like fire?" Ace said when he noticed this soft expression over your face. You didn't reply immediately. Instead, you just turn, stretching your pale arm out before you tear the hood off your cloak. Now you no longer have your hood, your face will never be under the shadow again. "It's just nostalgic..." You finally said as you tosses the hood aside before throwing the pail of salt water over the fire once your clothes have been reduce into to nothing but ashes.

"…Of a warmth I haven't feel for years."

You whispered softly to yourself before walking away. "Don't tell me you're going to wear that around from now on. You should have at least kept the hood if you are." "Only an idiot would think that, stupid. Besides…Sunlight isn't bad once in a while." You're talking unusually a lot today." Ace stops, quickly ducking behind a tree just as your feet slam against it.

"Don't get familiar with me, stupid."

You said, using your usual icy tone as Ace smiles. "There's the Haku I love." He said teasingly as you roll your eyes before turning around and walks away.

……………

"…Thank you."

"Hm? You said something?"

"I said go feed yourself to those monkeys' fire god, stupid."

You said before jumping onto your Jet Ski as your long white hair flutter behind your back freely. "Speaking of which…how did you get here faster than I did?" You said, remembering how Ace was here at the island first. At that, Ace seems to think for a moment before he smiles and get on behind you. "I think I'll keep that a secret." He said as you frown, feeling an urge to know. However, you didn't bother pushing the topic any further as you ride off into the ocean. You feel the wind that brush against your cheek and the light that beam into your eyes. It was…different without your hood since your eyes aren't really adjusted to the light. However, it didn't bother you as much as you thought it would have.

The light is…warm.

Like the fire.

………………

………………

"H-Hakuren!?"

Satch manage to speak out, breaking the silent as you ignore the eyes glue all over you. "You're noisy, shut up." You said, walking around him as Ace chuckles behind your back. "But Hakuren…that outfit…" He said, trailing off as Satch eyes your new clothes you've bought, with Ace's money, in the last town before returning here. "You got a problem with it?" You asked, using the same cold tone as before as Satch quickly shakes his head slightly, speechless just like the others.

And so…

Minute turns to hour.

Hour turns to days.

Days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months.

Before you know it, a year had passed. You have now turned 15 now and Ace18. Since that incident, you started seeing Ace differently, having second thought about him at times as you've grown a habit of taking Ace with you whenever the old man needs something. The other found how you get along with Ace quite awkward since this never happened before but they didn't bother asking knowing they'll only get a cold shoulder.

**CRASH**

You didn't bother looking up from your meal along with some of the crew who are already used to the scene. However, those who are not are startle by their comrade who has his face stuffed in his bowl of soup he was drinking just a second ago. "Hey, someone pull him up. He'll drown like that." Marco said plainly as you nibble on a piece of bread as air you listens to the sound of air bubble floating up in the soup. 'What an idiot.' You thought as you glance at Ace from the corner of your eyes. However, your glaze is soon forced to rip away from Ace just as you notice Tech moving his way to him.

"Hey!"

Tech said, pulling Ace up as Ace looks around sleepily. "Hm?" "You alright there?" "Yeah." Ace said as he wipes his face with a napkin while the others laugh at the way Ace acts 'That guy...' You whispered in your mind as you glare at him before getting up and walking off. "Ace." You unconsciously said, as Ace looks up after placing his fallen hat back over his head. "What?" He said as you sneak a glare at Tech before walking over and pulls him away. "Geezer, I'm leaving for Crescent Island." You said as Whitebeard looks up from his sake. "Then go." He said, grouchy as always before taking in a large bite of a rack of meat from the Sea King they fished up just this early morning. "You're already full, Commander Hakuren?" Tech question as but you didn't bother answering or even act as though you heard him. "Ace again?" Satch said, leaning against the rail as you show him a glare, causing him to raise his hands. "Alright, alright." He said as you leap onto the rail.

"I'll return in 2 days."

You said before leaping down the ship and lands on your Jet Ski the men took out. "Umm...Haku-" You turn up your engine, blasting you through the sea as Ace hold onto his hat and looks back to see the ship growing smaller. "Is something wrong?" Ace said as you slow down slightly after the ship is out of view. "Where are we going?" "I have another errand to run for the geezer. Just going to pass on a message to him, even though it's a pain…" "Why didn't you just refuse if you don't like it? I'm sure the old man would let someone else do it." "…I just have more relation with him." You muttered displeasingly as you look at your Log Pose.

"Normally Marco does these things, but he has something to do and that idiot pushed it onto-"

You quickly cut yourself off when you hear an overly familiar and annoying snore from behind. At that, a vein grows on your head as you turn to see how Ace's asleep, again, just when you're explaining. Holding yourself back, you decide to hold your idea of feeding him to the sharks and continue driving towards Crescent Island.

………………

………………

"Hey stupid."

………………

"Get up!"

………………

"Wake up already, stupid!"

You snapped, louder this time as you heard the sound of Ace waking up.

"Hmm…Oh, we're here?"

He said with a yawn as a vein returns to your head again. "Yes. Now release me you fool." He looks at you and for the first time, he realizes that his arm was locked around your waste. "Oh, sorry!" He quickly apologize as you leap up, landing swiftly on the dock before walking off into the street. It's a silent walk with neither of you saying anything. But as you walk, you suddenly feel the person walking beside you leaning in closer and closer through the crowd. You could feel the guy's hand stretching towards you as your eyes narrows. But before you could make a move, Ace, who was walking on your other side, quickly grabs the hand that's about to touch you and twists it. A sickening sound from the bone snapping could be heard as you quickly whirl around to see the scene.

**"AAAAH!!!!!!!!!"**

The man cried out, catching the other villager's attentions as Ace releases him. You tilt your head slightly at the man who's rolling on the ground while crying out in pain. From the look, Ace has completely broken his wrist. "That was unnecessary." You snapped coldly, turning around and walking off again as Ace quickly catch up to your pace.

"If I don't, he'll be killed."

Ace pointed out with a smile, but you ignore him, knowing better than to waste your breath arguing back. "Hey Haku, this person we're suppose to meet, who is it?" Ace asked out of curiosity as you glance around the street, ignoring the fearful eyes from the people around. "A moron." You replied before spotting your destination and head straight towards a bar. The moment you step in, you notice how the bar is filled with dozens of men. All of them are laughing, cheering and singing…until they notice you that is…


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh! Hakuren!! Aren't you Hakuren?!"

"Hakuren-chan!!! Long time no see!!!"

"Captain!!! It's Hakuren!!!"

"Our girl's here!!!"

The crew shouted, laughing out loud as you stare at the red head at the counter with a large glass of beer beside him. You sigh inwardly, wanting to hurry and get this over with as the red haired man turns towards you with a giant grin and wave casually.

"Hakuren! So you finally decided to join m-"

Before he could finish, you appear in front of him. In a blink of an eye, his head slams down into the plate of food he's eating with your right foot pushing at the back of his head. "Our girl?" You whispered darkly, removing your feet as the red haired pirate quickly pulls his face out for breathes. "Ow. We haven't seen each other in a long time and that's the greeting you give? You haven't change a bit." He laughed a bit too jolly for your liking despite how you just treated him. "We're here for business, stupid." "You and Marco are all so cold." Shanks said as you roll your eyes. 'Stupid Marco.' Was all you could think of as you keep reminding yourself that you're here because that Marco's stupid excuse of couldn't come. You could bet a million berries that he lied about having other things to do. "Hakuren! No trouble with the government's dog!?" Lucky Roux shouted as you turn to him slightly. "I've already place illusion over the government's spy. No one knows that I left the ship and is meeting you fools." You informed as Shanks laughs. "Oh? Did you bring someone with you?" Shanks asked, excited as you step aside for him to see Ace.

"Been a long time."

Ace said casually as Shanks jumps up. "Ace!!" He shouted, throwing an arm over Ace's shoulder as though they've been buddies for centuries. 'These idiots know each other?' You thought as you move aside, watching the men sit down against the counter.

"Hey Ace boy! How's things going?!"

"I heard you joined the Whitebeard pirates, so it's true!!!"

"Hey miss!! Bring the beers!"

"Let's party the night away!!!!"

The crew shouted as you blink. 'Eh?' You thought as you quickly turn to Shanks. "Come on Ace!! The treats' on me!" Shanks shouted and for some reason, Ace is getting into this as well. "Eh?" You muttered softly as you quickly turn to Ace. "Ace." You snapped, but your voice is covered by the laughter and cheers of Shanks's crews. 'You got to be…kidding me.' You thought as you mentally slap yourself. 'Putting an idiot over another idiot is like spilling oil over fire.' You thought as you watch these worthless baboons getting even wilder than before. This guy…this stupid Shank…he seem to have completely forgotten about why you guys are meeting here in the first place. You slap your hand over your forehead as you listen to the music played in the bar. You quickly try to put your temper under control as you quickly hurry out of the bar before any of them could drag you in as well. Truthfully, you're not interested in seeing that party freak. Whenever you're near him, you always feel as though he's in control of your emotions, forcing you to react the way he wants just like Ace. Because of that, you never show yourself in front of him when the other members of Whitebeard Pirate are there.

…………………

**"AAAH!!!!! ACE?!?!?!?!?"**

A panicking scream shot out and without taking a look, you could already guess what's going on inside. 'Now then-' "Oof! Hey girl! Watch where you're going!" A man shouted, bumping into you when all you've did was just standing at the entrance of the bar, doing absolutely nothing. You didn't even give the man a glance as you start walking off. You decide to get some food first since you haven't really eaten anything all day. But a hand then suddenly stretches out, grabbing your arm and pulling you back.

"Hey woman!! Apologize when you bump into someone!!!"

"Apologize?"

You said, slapping his hand off you before you turn and walk away. "I have no reason to apologize to a scum. Beside, which of your rotten eyes did you see me crashing into you?" "Why you!!!" The man shouted, obvious furious as he charges at you. He tries to throw a punch but you catch his wrist with ease. Swiftly grabbing his shirt with your other hand, you flip the large man over your shoulder as he crashes through the wall of a building. That's when you realize that the building is actually a restaurant. The customers at the table all stare, stunned from shock as you step through the hole. You steps over the man from earlier as though he's nothing but a dirty rag as you find a random seat for yourself.

"Aren't there services here?"

You snapped when you notice how no one's coming up to take your order. At that, a waitress hesitantly walks over as she holds out a notebook with her quivering hands. "S-Sorry! Wha-What would you like, m-miss?" A waitress shuttered as you pick up the menu and start ordering random dishes. However, you were interfered half way through when a squeaky voice screamed at you. "H-H-Hakuren!!" 'What now?' You thought in annoyance. First that stupid Shanks, now you're stuck here because that stupid Ace went off partying with Shanks, then this stupid idiot crash into you and now this. You can actually feel your blood boiling, feeling as though you're about to explode any second from the rage. You turn, your sharp eyes glaring down to find a little boy a couple feet to your left, near the entrance of the door. At the sight of your angry face, the boy squeak as he stumbles back in fright.

"Ha-Hakuren!?"

"From Whitebeard?!"

"I thought I've seen her somewhere before…!!!"

"Why is someone like her doing here?!"

People around you gasp, but you ignore them and focus only on the little boy…rather, focusing on the dagger he's pointing towards you. "Boy, what are you doing?!" A man shouted, quickly running towards him but the boy stubbornly swings the dagger dangerously around, forcing the man back away with a yelp. "Hakuren!!! I'm going to avenge my dad and mom you killed 3 months ago!!!" He shouted mindlessly as your glare hardens. "So now's a brat?" You said coldly, so cold that everyone in the room flinches. The boy, who is weaker than the adults, was so frighten that his legs are shaking furiously. It really makes you wonder how in the world he can still stand like that.

"I-I'm going to kill you!!!"

He shouted out, either being brave or just plain stupid. However, you didn't hear him at all. You can see his lips move, but his voice didn't reach your ears at all. Right now, you're trapped in your own world, feeling your body becoming a bubbling pit of angry and irritation. "First that damn Marco…then that stupid red haired geezer…" You muttered to yourself as you slowly stand up, your face darkening by the second as people around you turn paler and paler. Even you can actually see the dark aura surrounding you as you continues on rambling to yourself. "Now I'm stuck here because of that moron Ace…then this stupid idiot picks a fight…" You mumble as you slowly approach the kid. At the sight of you approaching, the kid's eyes widen more and more and even seem to have trouble remembering how to breathe. He's also sweating so much that it feels as though he'll be dehydrated any moment now.

"And now…"

You whispered, taking another step forward as the boy grits his teeth and charges at you. "Die, Hakuren!!!" He screamed as he mindlessly charges at you. "And now…a brat pointing toys at me…" You whispered deadly as your eyes glare at him. Before the boy could even get 5 steps, you appear in front of him. Then you mercilessly punch the kid over his head and sent him flying out of the restaurant within a millisecond. "S-She hit the boy!" Someone screamed but you could care less. You walk out casually, stepping out of the door to see the boy who is lying on the ground, surrounded by confuse audiences.

"D-Damn it!"

The child cursed as you step over the dagger he dropped. With a swift kick, the dagger flies up as you catch the sharp blade between your fingers as though you've done this a thousand times. "Stupid brat. Looks like your parents didn't raise you very well." You snapped in your cold voice as the child seems to burn in anger at your words. "Y…You murderer!!!! You're the one!! You're the one who killed my parents!! How dare you say that?!" He screamed off the top of his lungs as the people around flinches in fear. "Then your parents deserve it." You whispered as your eyes narrows over the child. That moment, light faded from the boy's eyes as though he's been put into a trance. He starts to turn pale as he trembles with cold sweat rolling down his forehead, unable to pull away from your glaze. 'Now then…' You thought as you stare at the child who's now been captured by you. 'What shall I…' Before you could decide what to do next, an old man suddenly force himself out of the crowd and throws himself over the boy. 'Hmm…?' You thought as you stare at the old man who looks just as scared as anyone else around.

"P-Please!!! Spare him!! He's just a kid!!! He doesn't know a thing!!"

He cried, begging with all his life, making you look as though you're the one who picked the fight with the brat. You just stare at them, spinning the dagger in your hand before you hurl it towards them. The people around screams while the old man gasps in fright. But instead of hitting him, the dagger stabbed into the earth, missing the old man and the boy by a couple of inches. "Tch…" You muttered to yourself before you walk out of the doorway and through the little path created by the crowds. But remembering something, you stopped, turning slightly as you snap your fingers. That instant, the light immediately returns to the boy's eyes. You then make your way out of the large crowd who are too afraid even to go anywhere near you, and enters through a very narrow and dark alley. Once you've hidden yourself within the shadow and made sure no one from the street would be able to see, you turns slightly.

"Why are you here?"

You muttered as you watch a person slowly step out of the shadow behind you, revealing to be Ace…as always. "You weren't at the bar so I came after you wondering if you're joining us." Ace replied as you look away from him. "I'm not in the mood to play with you. Follow me again and I'll kill you. You can die for all I care." You snapped and start walking off again. "…Haku. Do you know that kid just then?" He suddenly asked as you keep on walking. "Like I'd remember every face of people I meet or killed. Just leave me alone." You snapped as you hear Ace releases a soft sigh. "Alright. Then I'll be at the bar if you need anything." He said before heading to the opposite direction as you both separate. After you're sure Ace left, you found yourself lost in what to do now. Your appetite has long gone and there's nothing to do in this town, so you did nothing but sit down in another random alley, enjoying the cool shadow over your head while considering a nap.

"You shouldn't do that…Tousen."

A familiar voice spoke, snapping you out as you turn slightly to see the old man and boy passing by, not noticing you who lurk within the darkness. "You could have been killed! I wouldn't know what to do if you die…just like your mother and father…" The old man spoke softly as the boy smiles.

"But I still have you, grandpa!! I'll never leave you!"

"You will if you keep that up!"

"B-But she's the one who murdered my parents and stole the money!! Those are papa and mama's money!! She can't have them!!!"

The boy shouted with tears rolling down his little cheeks. "I know…" The old man sighed, gently patting the boy's head. Soon, you couldn't hear them anymore as they disappear down the street. 'So that's it…' You thought to yourself, knowing that you've overheard quite an interesting thing that sparks your interest.

Later during the night, you return after a long walk, only to find the group of idiots drunk and asleep in the bar…which includes Shanks whom you're suppose to pass message to. You don't know if Ace drank or not since seeing him sleeping is kind of natural to you now. You walk over, your face with no emotions what-so-ever. When you're a feet behind Shanks's back, you listen to his snores.

……………

"Idiot."

You snapped, kicking Shanks's chair leg roughly which knocked him off balance as he crashes onto the ground. Your glare never left him even once as you grab the collar of his shirt and lift him up. "Hmm? Ah, Hakuren! You decided to join the party?!" He shouted cheerfully but only to get his face gets slam against the counter. You then dust your hand before walking over and kick Ace's chair next, letting him suffers the same fate as the Red Hair Pirate and instantly waking him up.

"…Hmm…Oh, Haku…morning."

"Ace, we're leaving. This moment. Right now. Immediately."

"Wait Hakuren! Hang on! I was just joking! Hey Hakuren!!"

Shanks shouted as he quickly run after you just as you're about to exit the bar.


	14. Chapter 14

"...So what did you guys talked about?"

The narcoleptic stupid idiot questioned but you keep walking down the lonely street in pure silent. After all, if he really wanted to hear, then the idiot shouldn't have fallen asleep at the beginning of the conversation. But really, how much does the guy need to sleep? You wouldn't be surprise if he one day falls asleep in a battlefield and get himself killed.

_Crack_

You stop dead in your track when you heard the sound from a snapped branch. From the corner of your eyes, you see something shine through the moonlight, like a flash of metal. You raise your hand as your eyes darkens, preparing to catch the object and sent it back to where it belongs. But to your annoyance, Ace's arm came out from the crook of your neck, grabbing the hilt of the dagger before it could reach you. "You're annoying." You muttered, your voice filled with nothing but irritation as you feel a smile lifting on Ace's face. "It would be bad if blood suddenly spills." Ace said, clearly knowing what you had planned in mind. At that, you feel yourself sighing inwardly but decide to push this matter aside for the time being. You quickly pick up a pebble from the ground and with a flick of your finger…

"Ow!!!"

A boy screamed as he falls out from the darkness, a pink mark over his forehead where the pebble had hit him. "You again?" You whisper coldly, watching emotionlessly as the boy jumps onto his feet and dashes straight towards you. **"HAKUREN!!!!!"** He shouted, rising his little fist for a punch. Your eyes narrow at that, unable to stand this useless kid anymore. The moment you set your eyes back at him, the kid tumbles down screaming in horror as he starts scratching himself, so hard that he skin starts turning reddish. But he didn't seem as though he care and starts scratching with more force. He keeps scratching his skin, as though something is crawling over them.

"**AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

He screams in horror, but you could car less. After a while, his squeaky scream starts to irritate you even more. Just when you're about to push up the illusion onto the next level, you suddenly find yourself starting at Whitebeard's mark imprinted on Ace's back. The screamed immediately stopped as you watch Ace gently patting the boy in his arms, calming him down. "Move." You snapped as Ace climbs onto his feet, the child still in his arm as Ace turns towards you.

"That's enough, Haku."

Ace said, using a cold tone that could almost rivals yours as he turns. Your eyes widen in surprise for a moment at Ace's voice and at those cold glazes he's giving you. Never in your life have you expected such coldness from him that you've been completely caught off guard. But even so, you quickly collect yourself as you glare back at him and the kid struggling in Ace's arms. "Let go!!" He shouted, struggling uselessly against Ace's grip while the two of you just act like he's not there and continue on with the glaring contest. "A brat who never heard of the word death should be taught a lesson." "There's a limit to everything. Were you planning on killing him?" Ace questioned coldly as your glaze turns to the kid. "He should be expecting death the moment he attacks me." You said as your glare hardens over Ace. "You seem to be forgetting something, idiot. We're _pirates_. **Not** some soft hearted justice-maniac marine who goes around rescuing every little pitiful rat off the street." "Y-You demon!!!" The kid cried with his little voice still unsteady from the shock back then. "You killed them!!! You monster-" Before the kid could finish, Ace swiftly hit the pressure point at the back of the boy's head, instantly knocking him out cold.

"…Toss the brat away. We're leaving."

You said as you turn to walk away. But you immediately stop dead in your track when you heard a single word flows out of Ace's lips. "No." Before you could talk back, you stop yourself as you both turn to another direction to see the figure of an old man running over.

"Tousen!!!!"

The old mane gasped as he arrives by Ace's side. "Don't worry. He just fainted." Ace said as the old man sighs in relief, but then flinches when he finally notices you here. You glare down at him. Though it's faint, you could smell it…the scent that stains his hand. "H-Hakuren…" He gasped. "This is the second time, geezer." You said coldly and the old man quickly bows down at your feet. "Please forgive me!!!! Please!! Don't kill him!! I-I'm just a poor carpenter so I don't have much…but I'll repay you someday!!! So please!!" He begged just like this afternoon. "It's alright. More importantly, you should take him home." Ace cuts in. But just when Ace is about to hand over the boy to the old man, he notices how the old man's arms are bandaged.

…………………

…………………

'How…did it become like this again?'

You thought to yourself with a large vein jumping all over your head as you stand by the window, looking in every now and then to see Ace at the table, talking to the old geezer with the boy resting on the couch. Ah yes…now you remember. Some kind hearted idiot couldn't let the geezer carry the kid with one or two broken arm and insist on helping. And then for some reason, you had to follow after him here. You don't like this one bit. You don't know what yet, but something's definitely wrong with the old man. You know there's more to the old man than looks, but frankly you could care less since it's not your problem anyways.

'Why can't he mind his own business for once in his life?'

You wonder to yourself as you walk off, starting to regret why you even bothered with this guy. However, just when you're about to pass the house, you stopped and turn just as a gentle breeze of wind blow pass you.

"That scent…"

You whispered, looking back at the house before leaping onto the roof silently. Following the scent, you allow yourself into the little cottage located behind the house and look around in the dark. '…Why does a carpenter has such things?' You thought as you glances around all the stuffs stored here. Most of them have absolutely nothing to do with that old man's job at all. Every where is pretty much a mess with thick layers of dust covered over the surface. However, there's this particular table which is the only one that's strangely clean. 'The same scent…' You thought to yourself as you spotted a piece of paper lying on the table. At that, you walk over as you peer down at the content through the dark.

"…!"

………………

………………

………………

"Sorry I took so long, Haku."

Ace apologized once he finally got out of the house with you leaning right beside the doorway just like you were minutes ago. "…Let's go." You said, heading towards the inn you remember seeing near the end of the street. However, noticing Ace not following you, you stop, turning slightly at Ace who was staring back at the house. "Move your legs, stupid." You commanded coldly, snapping him out as he glances towards you. "Are you still angry?" He suddenly asked as he catches up to your side. At that, you feel a frown tugging on your lip as you give him another glare. "You shouldn't furrow your eyebrows so much." Ace commented and at that, you even more urge to murder him. "No." You snapped coldly before Ace suddenly breaks into a laugh.

"…What?"

You snapped, clearly upset with that attitude of his. "Ah…Sorry." Ace quickly apologized as his laughter slowly cease. "I just thought of how stubborn and childish you really are." He said, chuckling slightly as you glare at him with murderous intend starting to leak out. "I said I'm not." You growled between your teeth. "But it's written all over your face, Haku." Ace pointed out as you quickly pick up your pace and walk right pass him.

"You're annoying. Leave me alone."

"I apologize about before. But you clearly did went over-…Haku!"

Ace called, but you just ignore him as you step into a random inn. You ignore the eyes and gasps you get before tossing the berries at the inn keeper and snatch two random keys to the rooms. "I'm talking these keys." You said, not bothering to even listen to the inn keeper as you head for the stairs. "Hey Haku." Ace said as he walks over as you throw one of the key to him. "I'll be staying in room 102. Hurry and sleep. We're leaving tomorrow at noon, goodnight." You said quickly before walking off, never letting him to get a chance to speak. When you found your room, you hurry in, locking the door behind you as you stare at the empty apartment.

…………………

…………………

'…12 o'clock.'

You thought as you stare at the clock in the darkness. Heaving out a heavy sigh, you sit up on your bed as you walk over to the window and stare out the silent night. You stare at the sky for a moment before you slide the window open and hop onto the windowsill. You poke your head out as you glance around; making sure the coast is clear before you leap into the air. With a swift movement, you lands silently onto the ground as you dash down the street lit by the dull moon hovering above the sea of clouds. 'The place with heaviest scent…where…' You thought as your pace slows down. When a gentle breeze of wind picks up, you quickly stop as you sniff the air.

'That way…'

With a sharp turn, you dash right into an alley and quickly glance around. You dash towards one of the wall as you do a wall jump, throwing yourself to the other side. You keep kicking off the wall from one side to the other as you ascend towards the sky. In less than a second, you fly out from the alley and land on the roof soundlessly. "So it bothers you after all." A voice suddenly said as your eyes widens, feeling a presence right behind you. By reflex, you quickly do a spin and aim a high kick from below the person's chin. But a hand quickly grabs your leg, stopping your kick as you blink. "…Why are you here?" You muttered, ripping your leg away as the stupid idiot smiles. "The same reason as you, Haku." Ace replied as you feel your eyebrow twitch slightly in annoyance. "…How did you know I'm coming here?" You asked suspiciously, wondering if you were tailed. But then again, that can't be it. He seems to have arrived sooner than you.

"You probably didn't notice, but you were so deep in thought that you didn't even realize what you've said."

"What I've said?"

You muttered as you try to recall back to anything weird you've said. However, nothing came in mind. Moreover, who would actually remember every little word they've said throughout the day? "_Goodnight._" Ace suddenly said as you stare at him from the corner of your eye. "The Hakuren I know would never say goodnight to me. So I've figured that something's wrong." Ace replied seeing how you can't figure it out. 'I said what…?' You thought at upon hearing that foreign word you've never used before. "You must have miss heard." "No, I'm positive, that's why I'm here aren't I?" Ace replied as you narrow your eyes at him but then decide to push him aside for now. You just walk away from Ace until you reach the edge of the roof. Your dark eyes peers down as you spotted a warehouse. 'This place…' You thought as you turn to see that the old man's house was only a couple blocks away directly from the other side of the street. 'Why didn't I notice before?' You thought, smelling the heavy scent loitering in the air.

"There are 20 cannons."

Ace suddenly said as you look back slightly at him. "So you've noticed." "There are scents of gun powder all over the area and on that old man's hand. The scent seems to all have gathered here." Ace replied. At that, you're slightly taken off. You didn't think he would notice. Perhaps that was the reason as to why he followed the old man home. After all, why would a carpenter have gun powder scent over him? Moreover, those hands of his are way too clean to be a carpenter in the first place. "So you're not just a moron after all." You muttered as Ace smiles weakly. "Hearing that from you could mean a lot of compliments." he said but as always, you merely ignore him. 'Five men.' You thought to yourself as Ace walks over to your side. But when you caught the shadows of people walking out of the warehouse, you quickly take a couple steps back. Just like you thought, there are exactly five men. One of the five is that worn out geezer.

"So we'll come back later this afternoon to pick them up."

"Of course, of course!"

The old man said with a wide smile. The way his eyes are curved upwards and that wide grin almost makes him looks like a fox. You knew that look all too well. That money hungry look filled with nothing but pure greed. He certainly reminds you of a certain someone…

"But the kid won't do much, old man."

"He's young and can work! I'm sure he'll be useful to your captain! And we had a contract didn't we?"

The old man said, holding out a piece of paper which is the one you've looked at a couple hours ago. The contract of the agreement of selling the boy for an agreed amount of berries. "Heh. As if we need a useless kid like that!" "There's way more useful people around than some spoiled brat if we're actually short on hands, old man." The men laughed as the old man seems to panic.

"But the contract! I get 5000 berries for the bo-"

**Bang**

The other man turned and fired the gun right into the old man's chest, where his heart is. Surprised, the old man inhale sharply, staring at the gang in betrayal before collapsing onto the ground.

"Stupid!! Who in the world would actually pay 5000 berries for a stupid kid? Dream on!"

"The boss just signed for that piece of crap was only for those cannons. What idiot will take a kbrat who can't do anything?"

"Hahaha! He actually believed us and made all those cannons for free."

"Heh, I heard he killed his relative for their wealth so that he could make those! What a shrewd old man."

Those men below laughed as sit there with your legs dangling on the edge. 'As I thought…' You thought to yourself as you stare at the old man. You then slowly closes your eyes…staring into your eyelids for a moment before opening them. The minute you open your eyes, those men stopped laughing as they freezes on the spot. Then one by one, they drop down only the ground, grabbing onto their own throat as though they couldn't breathe. With that, you leap off the roof and lands soundlessly onto the ground with Ace right behind you. After maybe around 4 minutes, those men had completely stopped moving, all of their mouths wide open as though they were either trying to suck in air or to release a scream.

All along, Ace just follows Hakuren quietly behind her, even when he watch the men drop down onto the ground one by one with a silent scream. He didn't say or do anything but just stay in silent and watches over her. Ace knew what had been bothering her. The way she purposely acted colder than usual was only trying to convince that child that she's the cold demon he believed her to be. Despite what she's saying, it's obvious she's completely doing everything the exact opposite. There's probably a high chance that even Hakuren herself isn't aware of her own actions or even why she's doing such thing. 'She really changed…since that incident at her home.' Ace thought to himself as he watches the old man struggling beside Hakuren.

"I…I don't want to die…help me…"

The dying old man pleaded, using his weak, wrinkled hand and grabs Hakuren's leg. However, Hakuren says nothing. Her glaze didn't even cross the old man's face as she stares into the empty space. "P-Please…" The old man whispered as Hakuren finally turns to him, giving him a quick glance before she slowly pulls her leg away. "Do you think you can still be saved, stupid geezer?" She muttered in her usual tone. However, Ace could clearly detect a hint of softness within her voice. Then all of the sudden, the old man's pitiful gasps and cries fade away as Ace immediately catches a smile tugging on his lips. He's staring at the sky, his eyes in a trance. Then, his hands fell weak as light fades away from his eyes.

"…Looks like he had a good dream."

Ace said as he kneels down by the old man, knowing full well that its Hakuren's doing. He gently places his hand over the old man's eyes and carefully slide his eyelid down to let him rest properly. "Is that so?" Hakuren said, acting as though she has no idea what Ace meant. "…You should really take care of yourself more." Ace muttered softly and upon hearing that, Hakuren turns slightly. "Isn't it a bit too late? As if the dead could hear you." "I wasn't referring to him, Haku." At that, Ace takes notes as a puzzled look crosses Hakuren's face.

"G-Grandpa!!"

Came a boy's cry as the two stands there, not even the slightest surprise by the boy's appearance as he rushes over towards the dead old man by Ace's side. "Grandpa!!! G-Grandpa!!!!!" He cried, tears leaking down his eyes as he violently shake the lifeless body, as though trying to shake open the old man's eyes once more. "Grandpa!!!" He cried as tears stream down his eyes. "No use kid. Your grandpa won't be coming back." Ace said straight forwardly as the boy's eyes widen in horror. He then turns, glaring up at Hakuren who's standing there with her usual cold and emotionless mask.

**"YOU!!!!!"**

He screamed as Ace quickly grabs the child just as he's about to pounce onto Hakuren. **"Y…YOU KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!"** The boy accused, tears spilling out of his eye like fountain as Ace hold onto the boy tightly. **"LET ME GO!!!!!!!! YOU MURDERER!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE GRANDPA BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!"** He cried as Ace quickly pins the boy onto the ground. "Hey, you shouldn't-" "So what if I did?" Hakuren finally spoke as Ace quickly looks up; frowning deeply as he watches Hakuren turns her face over to glare down at the boy. "What would a brat like you do about it? It's your stupid old man's fault for being so weak to kill." She said harshly, not holding back on her words at all as the boy's eyes widens in shock and anger.

**"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

He screamed as he struggles more against Ace's grip, even though he didn't even make an inch's progress. Ace just sits beside the boy, using only one hand to hold the boy against the solid ground. He just stares at the ground with the shadow with his hat casting over his face, covering his eyes. "It was your old man's fault loitering around and interrupted our fight." Hakuren said, walking over to one of the pirate's body before harshly kicking the body in the side. "You have no one to blame but him." She added coldly as the Ace stare at Hakuren from beneath the shadow of his hat.

**"YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! I'LL REALLY KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!"**

He screamed, his voice growing hoarse from all the screaming and crying. "…Ace." Hakuren said coldly as Ace stares at her. Releasing a very soft sigh, Ace slowly removes his hand from the boy. The moment he's freed, the boy quickly slips out from beneath Ace's large palm and dashes towards Hakuren while crying out loudly. Hakuren just stand there as she watches the little boy charge towards her. The moment he comes into her range, she gives him a simple yet harsh kick that send him flying a yard away before crashing into the wall. Ace didn't need any trained eyes to see one or two ribs had broken from Hakuren's kick. Though if she hadn't held back, there's no chance that a kid like him will survive.

"What a waste of time."

Hakuren said before walking into the alley with Ace as they take their leave. "J-Just you wait…I'll become a Marine…I'll kill you!!!!" The boy cried the words out while choking in pain. Though his voice is faint, it was enough to get the two pirates to hear those words of as they continue walking on. Soon, their bodies melted into one with the shadow, completely disappearing from the boy's sight.

"…Change of plan. We're leaving right now."

Hakuren muttered once they emerge into the other side of the alley. As they walk towards the ocean, the entire road is nothing but silent. It was only until when they reach the beach that Ace decides to speak first. "You have to stop taking everything by yourself. Haven't I told you that?" He said as Hakuren stops, her feet digging into the soft sand as her eyes stare out into the ocean. "…I have no idea what you mean." She said but when she tries to walk away, Ace quickly grabs her wrist and pulls her back.

"If that boy discovers that it was his trusted grandfather that killed his parents and almost sold him to pirates just for money…a boy that age like him wouldn't be able to take it. That's why you acted like you've killed the old man didn't you? To give that boy a reason to live on, even if it's revenge. And as long as he comes after you, he can keep his hand clean and safe from danger."

Ace said calmly as Hakuren slowly turns, her dark green pupil shifting to the corner of her eyes as she stares at him. "Don't-" "Don't act like you know me." Ace cuts in, stealing Hakuren's line as he smiles softly. "But I do know. I've known you for a year now, Haku." "A year's not enough to get familiar with me, idiot." She snapped coldly before jerking her wrist away from Ace. "Leave me alone. You're becoming a nuisance." "Even if I'm a nuisance to you, I can't leave you alone. Really, you or Luffy…both of you just have to make me worry all the time." Ace said with a smile as Hakuren frowns.

"No one asked you."

"That's why I'm doing as I please."

"Tch…You can rot in a corner for all I care."


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh, Commander Hakuren, Ace! You're back!"

Tech shouted with his cheerful smile as you look at your dirty subordinate. "Take a bath." You snapped coldly before walking pass Tech. "Hey Hakuren, why are you always so hard on Tech? He seems more like an enemy than a subordinate to you." Satch stated as he walks over to you. At that, you stop dead in your track as you tilt your head slightly and glance at Tech who is now talking with the other crew. "…Ah, Never mind. Forget it." Satch said, dropping the subject when he sees how you wouldn't answer either way as he then turns to Ace.

"So how was the trip, Ace? Had fun with that Red Hair Pirate?"

"Apparently idiots in this world link."

You cuts in just when Ace was about to reply. "Oh? You know Shanks? That's a surprise." "I've met him a while back when I was leading my own crews." Ace replied as Satch smiles. "Well, things worked out fine then. And here I was wondering why Hakuren had taken you to such meeting." Satch laughed as you glance at Ace for a moment before finally speaking. "Ace, what do you think of Devil's Fruit?" At the sudden question, Ace turns towards you. "Why do you ask?" Ace questioned but you just gesture him to follow you.

"Haku?"

"Just shut up and come."

You snapped. And then the rest of the walk is silent as you open the door to your room. "Haku, what are you doing?" Ace asked out of curiosity as he watches you digging up something from under your bed. "Just shut up." You said softly as you climb onto your feet with a red fruit in hand.

"That's-"

"Flare Flare Fruit."

You replied, cutting him off. "The one who eat this fruit will become the fire itself. I found this the same day we met." "So that chest back then was the Devil's Fruit?" Ace asked, remembering the chest you were carrying at that time as you toss the fruit at him which he caught. "It's yours." "Eh? But why?" "Devil's Fruit user can't eat two fruits so it's useless to me. Do whatever you like; I could care less if you sell it." "I don't need it." Ace said almost immediately, tossing the fruit back to you. But the minute you caught it; you toss it back to him. "Don't misunderstand. I'm merely returning a favor. Now we're even." "Favor?" Ace said, tossing the fruit back to you who quickly toss it back at him. Soon, it's like a game of catch as the two of you keep tossing it back and forth while somehow continuing with the conversation…

"I'm merely curious on its ability."

"Then give it to someone else."

"Like I said moron. I'm merely returning a favor."

"But you just said you wanted to test out its ability."

"Though I said I don't care what you do with it, returning this junk to me would mean you won't accept the favor I'm returning. Do you have a death wish?"

"Saying lines like that while claiming to be returning a favor…this is call threat, Haku."

"Shut up, eat this and choke to death."

"Haku, your words are turning darker each sentence."

"I hope you die ugly."

…………..

…………..

…………..

"Hey Haku! What was all that about earlier?"

Satch said as he walks over, taking his usual seat beside you in dinner as Marco and Jozu turns to see what you two are talking about. "What?" You snapped coldly in irritation as you chew on your food slowly. "You suddenly asked Ace of Devil's Fruit. Did something happened?" He questioned as you take another bite in your beef. "…No." "Did we miss something?" Marco asked, leaning against the table as Jozu turns to you. "Hakuren?" He asked in his husky voice as you feel another vein appears on your head. "I said **nothing**. Are you all deaf?" You mumbled, more to yourself than to them. But that moment, all four of you stop and at the same time, you all turn towards the sea.

"Idiot."

Marco stated as Jozu looks around the group. "What should we do? The usual?" He asked as Satch smirks. "Shall I take care of them?" He volunteered but you quickly beat him to it as you get up. "Guess not." Satch mumbled as the commanders watches you walk around the table before grabbing the sleeping idiot and drag him over to the edge of the ship. "How long do you plan on sleep?" You asked coldly before slamming him against the deck, causing the entire crew to wince. "Hey Haku, don't just start a brawl out of nowhere!" Satch shouted but his words just came through your head from one side and out the other. "Hm? Oh, Haku." Ace yawned, blinking sleepily before glancing to you.

"What are you planning on doing?"

Marco said as the enemies' ships sail closer and closer while you try to completely wake the stupid idiot who's still in a daze. Whitebeard says nothing but watches patiently from the side. "Hey, hey, what are you up to? If you aren't taking care of them, I'll-" However, Marco was cut off when the entire crew screamed just as you flip Ace over your shoulder and throws him out the ship and towards the sea. At that, Ace immediately wakes up as his arm stretches out and grasped the edge of the ship with his other hand holding onto his hat to keep it falling.

"That was dangerous! What was that for?"

Ace gasped and with just one hand, he throws himself back onto the deck with ease. "I could have died." Ace complained, but you just look away as you cross your arm. "Is that so?" You said, faking innocence as a sweat drop hits Ace over the head. "Either way. It's a perfect time to test it out." You said to him as Ace glances up at the ships. You move away slightly, just to be safe since you have no idea how powerful his Devil's Fruit will be. Fortunately for you, you seem to have made the right decision as fire starts to burn out of Ace's flesh, illuminating the dark night as everyone stares in pure shock.

It's just like this afternoon. Right after Ace ate the fruit, fire spew from his body, like what you're witnessing now. He raises his fist, and then with a thrust, an enormous amount of hot fire engulfs his arm, shooting out into a stream of flame. Feeling the heat from the fire starting to burn your skin, you grit your teeth as you quickly leap back. A gust of hot wind shot slams against you, blowing your hair everywhere as you quickly shield your face with your arms. 'This power…' You thought in surprise as you watch the flame lightens up the sky and ocean…just like the sun itself. In a matter of seconds, those ships are destroyed in an instant, just by that single move. "Devil's Fruit? When did Ace eat that?" You heard Marco whispered as Satch comes over to you. "Hakuren…did you…" He whispered, trailing off as your shocked expression slowly melts into a wide smirk. 'He controlled his Devil's Fruit so well and efficiently at the first try…it's like that fruit is made for him.' You thought to yourself as you watches the flames dies away from Ace's body.

"W-What was that!"

"He was on fire just now!"

"Eh? Ace ate Devil's Fruit? I wasn't told of that!"

"What the heck just happened?"

The crew shouted as you feel your smirk widens more and more by the second. "You seem excited. I haven't seen that expression on you for a long time." Marco commented as you feel a soft chuckle escaping your lips. At that, the entire crew silent down as they all stare at you, even more shocked than before since it's been years since anyone hears you laugh like this. "Hakuren." Satch said as he tries to reach for you, but you merely turns and starts walking off, unable to wipe the visible smirk off your face.

"The devil laughs."

Marco muttered before looking towards Ace, then back to you. "Haku?" Ace called, but you ignore him just like you did with the others as you soon reach Whitebeard's side. "Don't you seem happy?" Whitebeard said as you glance up at him.

"I need to talk, old man."


	16. Chapter 16

"Just tell us where it is. It'll be better off for you."

Ace said, crouching in front of the tied up man as he huff and looks away. "The hell I'd tell Whitebeard's men!" The man snapped as Hakuren walks over, tossing a body away as she moves over to Ace. "What are you doing stupid?" She asked coldly, kicking another body aside to clear her path. "The information?" "Well…He didn't-" "You're useless." Hakuren muttered before shooting a dark glare at the man. At that, Ace just sighs, looking away as the man burst out into a high pitch scream.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

He screamed as Ace stares back plainly at the man who's now lying on his side, his face filled with horror.

**"STOP IT! AAAAAAAAAAH! D-DON'T EAT ME!"**

With all the time Ace spent with Hakuren, he has become completely natural to this kind of scene. "That's why I told you to just tell." He said with another soft sigh.

………………

………………

"Ace."

………………

"Wake up you idiot!"

You snapped louder, kicking Ace's side as you watch him fall off your Jet Ski and slams into the cool ocean water. "AAH! Commander! What are you doing?" The crew on Moby Dick that's beside you screamed as you looks up at them. "What?" You muttered coldly as you stare at their panicking faces. "Ace can't swim anymore!" One of them screamed from the top of his lung as your eyes widens slightly. "Ah…" You mumbled as you quickly look down into the water where there are still some water bubbles floating up. 'That's right…' You reminded yourself, sitting there calmly while the crews look as though they're ready to jump in anytime to rescue the idiot. But that moment, a hand suddenly stretches out of the water as you stare down to see Ace somehow managing to climb back onto your Jet Ski. Though that's said, he's completely drained and looks pretty vulnerable. "W-What was that for?" Ace panted breathlessly as you pull him up before he falls back into the water.

"Habit."

You replied simply before leaping up, landing on the rail of the ship, leaving the idiot half dead down there. "Someone drag the idiot up, we're late for the schedule." You said to the men before walking off.

"Hey, Hakuren! I heard form the old man! Are you serious?"

Satch shouted, running over to you as you walk to the group of commanders. "Leave it, Sacchi. It's her decision." Marco said, but Satch still doesn't look convince. "Marco's right you know." Vista added. "Are you sure about this, Hakuren?" "What's not to be sure about?" You said, starting to walk forward but stopped when you feel Satch grabbing your wrist.

"…Let go."

"Does Ace know about this?"

"He doesn't need to."

"Don't you think its best if you tell Ace-"

"Ace…"

You started, trailing off as you try to find a way to put your thoughts into words. However, unable to find anything to describe it, you merely say your favorite phrase. "…Just mind your own business, Satch." You snapped as Vista puts a hand on Satch's shoulder and pulls him back just as you jerk your wrist away. "You know how much pride our girl has. She won't listen once she set her mind on something, just leave it." Vista said as you narrow your eyes at him, but says nothing seeing how he pulled Satch off your back. You then walk away from the group, heading towards Ace who's finally been pulled up. "How long do you plan to sit there for, idiot?" You snapped once you got to his side as Ace looks around the crowd on the ship.

"Haku, why's everyone gathered here?"

At least his slow brain caught up to the gathering of the crews, but he's still unaware of the position he's in. Behind you, you can hear Marco clearing the crews away. "Alright, move out!" He commanded as everyone scatters off to the edge of the ship. "What's going on?" Ace muttered as he climbs onto his legs and was about to leave as well when you quickly stop him. "You stay." Without question, Ace stays just as you told him to until everyone had cleared out.

_"It's my greatest pride. I want to make him the pirate king."_

Ace's voice flash back into your head as you grab Ace and pulls him down to the center of the circle. "If you want, just think of this as a game." You said as you release his wrist before taking a couple steps away from him, pulling a distance. "Game?" Ace muttered as he glances around at his comrades. "What's going on-" When he turns back to you, you already have your naginata in your hands getting into your stance.

"The rule is simple. All you have to do it beat me."

"Huh? Wait Haku-"

Ace said but was too late; you spin your naginata in your hand and thrust it towards Ace's head. That moment, your naginata sinks into his head, flames burst from his wounds. Ace just stands there, staring down at you while a faint smirk crosses your face. "You'll just have to beat me before I kill you. The winner will either become or keep the position of the 2nd division commander." You stated simply as Ace's eyes widen at the news. "Wait, what?" He said as he quickly pulls his head out of your blade before looking around all the others. "It's a match to determine who should be the 2nd Division commander. Hakuren was the one who came up with the proposal couple nights ago." Satch stated with a sigh as Ace quickly looks back at you. "Haku, what is the meaning of this? I wasn't told anything of it." Ace complained but quickly leaps back just as you slash your naginata at him. "So you can tell that I used Haki this time?" You muttered as Ace shifts his hard glaze onto you. "Are you serious?" Ace said as he quickly pulls a distance from you. His eyes are dead serious, lock onto yours as you swing your naginata around you.

"What do you think, idiot?"

You leap onto the air, as you spin around and aim a kick at him which he blocks. That moment, you swing your other leg up, clasping his arm tightly between with your legs. Then taking your chance while his arm is immobilized, you thrust your naginata towards him. Unfortunately, before you can split his head in two, Ace breaks out of your grip and quickly ducks. However, he was unable to entirely dodge your blade as a swallow cut forms over his cheek.

'I guess I have no choice.'

Ace thought to himself as he wipes the blood off his cheek, his glaze never leaving Hakuren. He knows that look in her and once she gets like this, words won't get through her anymore. Suddenly hearing hissing sound, Ace looks down at his feet to find a swarm of cobra, crawling up his legs. "Illusions aren't going to work." Ace said calmly and confidently as the cobra suddenly disappears from his legs. Finding his vision starting to blur, he quickly looks around to see a thin layer of mist covering the air with at least 20 Hakurens surrounding him.

"Guess I really have no choice."

He said before closing his eyes. He listens to his calm heart beat, pushing all the noises in his mind away. Feeling a presence behind him, Ace quickly turns around, snapping open his eyes before throwing a kick into the air. Before they can come in contact, Hakuren materializes from midair, quickly kicking off his feet to avoid his attack and use it to help her pulls a distance. Seeming satisfied by Ace, her clones vanished. An eerie feeling then pierces Ace as a strange sound start tugging his mind. Familiar with this feeling, Ace quickly pulls back into a distance as he sees Hakuren staring at him through her dark eyes. "How long can your brain work out the stress?" She spoke coldly as her whispers echoes in the wind. She tabs the end of her naginata against the deck as pillars of ice shot out of the ground. Ace smirks at that and with ease; he dodges all the pillars while dashing towards Hakuren and aims a punch towards her. At that, she quickly raises her naginata, blocking his punch before she quickly leaps back.

An earthquake suddenly struck at that moment as the ships tears apart. Bright red light erupts from the gap between the floors as though underneath is the very pit of hell. The ship crumbles, rising into the air as Ace quickly leaps from piece to piece to prevent himself from falling. Before he realizes it, Ace is standing on his side. His feet is still attach to the piece of board he's standing on. To him, it felt like walking over the wall. He is turned 90 degree but even so he feels no sense of gravity pulling him down. 'This is also part of the illusion huh?' Ace thought to himself and looks up to Hakuren who's handing above him, upside down. Like him, she appears to be free from the gravity. Even her hair is still touching her back, as though she's been on flat ground the entire time.

"I'll kill you."

Hakuren whispered the words out softly as Ace quickly jumps away just as ice pillars shot out of everywhere. They erupt from random places instead of trying to aim at him, covering the area with its frost. When Ace accidentally drops his hat in the process of dodging, his hat falls against an ice pillar beneath his feet and instantly freezes into a chunk of ice.

'She's really going all out.'

Ace thought as he leaps up the broken pieces of boards before reaching Hakuren's level. Fire spew out of his body as he melts a hole through an ice pillar that blocks his way. "Hiken!" Ace shouted as he sends a blast of fire out of his fist. At that, Hakuren quickly kicks off an ice pillar, soaring into the air as his attack misses her by a couple inches. The sky tears like worn down wallpapers, revealing something dark and ominous behind it lurking behind it. Then a loud roar is heard as thousand of red eyes suddenly appear in the darkness like insects.

"W-What are those?"

"Ah!"

Some of the weaker crew member screamed in terror, some frightened to the point of fainting, relieving themselves from their nightmares and the illusions. The sound wave pierces Ace's ear more, tearing his mind mentally apart but Ace doesn't show out any sign as though he's in any pain.

Ace quickly turns just in time to block Hakuren's kick. But that was a bad move for that when her feet came in contact with his arm; he felt at least 8 more invisible blows at the same part. He grits his teeth as fire burst out of his arm, forcing Hakuren back. Though her strength isn't a great deal, with so many blows in the same spot had completely crushed his ulna.

His left arm is render useless now.

'Tch. I can't get near him.'

You thought to yourself as you look over the flame burning all over his body. You can't come in physical contact with him since even with Haki, you'll only get yourself burn. But that doesn't really matters as you quickly dashes towards him and slashes your naginata down as Ace quickly dodges. The moment your blade slashes against the wood, a gust of wind shot out with immense pressure, slicing the platform he was standing on into a clean half.

"Higan (Fire Gun)!"

Ace said as he holds out his hands, holding his fingers out like the shape of a gun. At that, you stand there, blinking slightly as you wonder what he's up to. Then bullets made of fire suddenly shot out of his fingertips. Taken by surprised, you cry out in pain as the fire bullets shot through your body everywhere. When he stops, you crash onto the ground with smoke burning out from your wounds. Ace jumps down, slowly making his way over as he stares down at your body that's somehow managing to breath.

But at that moment, Ace ducks as something swings over his head. He keeps his eyes locked on your body that slowly melts and turning into nothing but mist. When he turns, he was greeted by a fist aimed towards his face. With quick reflex, he grabs your wrist before mercilessly twist it as you hear your bone snapping out a sickening sound. At that, you winces inwardly before your hand that's he's clenching onto suddenly turns into a snake. It sank its fangs down at Ace's hand. But he doesn't react. He just keep a firm grip on you, refusing to let go as the snake disappears, turning back to your broken wrist with his arm unharmed. 'Tch…He saw through the illusion.' You cursed in your mind before thrusting a leg out and forcing Ace to back away from you.

By now, you're panting softly while Ace didn't look much different when you first started…except some shallow cuts and his broken arm.

"Hiken (Fire Fist)!"

Ace shouted, as you watch the stream of fire head towards you. A smirk then cross your face as your eyes widens. Snapping your finger finger, a gigantic water dragon materializes out of the sea and it opens its jaws and swallows Ace's flame. "What?" Ace gasped in slight surprise at how your illusion actually pushed back reality. "This isn't like the other illusion." You warned before waving your arm as the dragon roars out loudly before it dashes towards Ace. "Hiken!" Ace shouted as he shoots out another blast of flame from his fist. But again, the dragon devours his flames like they were nothing. At that, Ace quickly leaps away, nearly saving his head from being bite off.

"You're not getting away."

You muttered as vines suddenly shot out of the wood, wrapping around Ace and binding him. "Real vines?" You heard Ace muttered as your water dragon makes a sharp turn and dashes for him again. "Haven't I told you? These aren't like the other illusions. They are reality." You said as the water dragon roars before snapping its jaws down at Ace, completely swallowing him. 'Those are sea water…it's over for him.' You thought before gritting your teeth as you feel your eyes throbbing in pain. Just when you're about to dispel your illusion, a bright reddish orange light suddenly shines down upon you. At that, your eyes widen as you quickly looks up just as you hear your dragon screaming in pain.

'Don't tell me…'

You never get to finish your thought when the middle joint of your dragon suddenly exploded as fiery flames erupts from within, splitting the dragon in half. However, the fire didn't stop there. It just spread wider and wider as the flames comes down at you. Knowing you wont' be able to stop it, you quickly turn and was about to jump away when pain suddenly strikes you. "A-Ah…!" You inhale sharply as you clenches onto your stomach, feeling as though a blade had sliced you in half. 'T-The rebound…!' You gasped in your mind as you quickly kick off the board. Because of the pain, your speed is slowed down considerably and wasn't able to get away fast enough. Your left leg ends up getting caught within the blast of fire as you gasp out in pain. Blood splatter out of your mouth as you gave out a silent scream…but not because of your leg's pain or your stomach. It's because of a pair of arms that wrapped themselves around you from behind, locking you in its tight grip. Hearing another sound of fire cracking, you glance down only to see the flames burning out of Ace's arm.

'Damn it!'

You gasped in your mind as your eyes flash. A water dragon then shot out of the black hole, roaring as it pushes passes Ace's flame before gulping both of you into its gigantic mouth and freezes into a chunk of ice…


	17. Chapter 17

"Hakuren! It's been a long time! Have your body blossomed well? Rather than blossoming, you just look like you return from a war-"

You quickly raise your feet, slamming it into the perverted geezer's face and stomp his head to the ground. Adjusting the angle, his head twist as a sickening crack is heard. "Ow ow ow! H-Hakuren! My neck! My neck is breaking!" "Shut up you perverted drunk. Just lie there and rot to death." You said darkly before looking around at the tools in the workshop. "A junk yard like always." You muttered as you look over all the trashes that are piling up. Honestly, if you could find somewhere else who can do better, you'll kill this geezer on the spot. "Hmm…white." Hearing that, you quickly look down and see the old geezer peering up, looking right into your baggy shorts. At that, your eyes flash and with a kick, you smash the old man to the other side of the store. "Haku…is he the one?" Ace asked, coming up to your side as you walk over to the counter. "Ah." You replied, grabbing the geezer by the collar of his shirt and roughly pulling him onto his feet.

"Ouch! Respect your elder! By the way, what did you came for, Hakuren?"

"I need you to make a traveling tool."

"What? Your Jet Ski broke down?"

"It's for him, stupid."

You replied coldly, gesturing to Ace. "Hmm…It's rare of you to bring your subordinate here to buy tools." "I'm no longer a commander. This moron here took my place." You corrected as the geezer stares at you for a moment before looking back and forth between you and Ace. "What? I never heard of such thing!" He exclaimed, obviously not believing a single word. However, you just keep silent as you turn to Ace before making a gesture. At that, Ace holds out his hand as his fingers suddenly burn in fire. "Oh? Devil's Fruit user? Quite an interesting ability." The old man said as he examines Ace's finger.

"Do you think you could please make something that suits this?"

Ace asked in his usual polite tone which made you roll your eyes. "Fire huh? That doesn't sound unreasonable, but there'll be a price. Let see…how about a night with Hakuren? Hakuren, it'll be alright if your _commander_ agrees wouldn't it~?" He said as you quickly restrain the urge to cut him into pieces and feed him to the Sea Kings. "I suppose." You muttered coldly as you look away from the two.

"Oh! You heard that lad! So how about it? You won't see this deal anywhere-Eh? W-What are you…?"

**CCCRRRRAAAASSSHHHH**

…………

…………

"We'll come to collect it in a couple days."

You said as you glance up at the geezer who now has his head stuck in the ceiling. He says nothing…or rather, maybe he couldn't. But either way, all you got is a painful moan as reply. "You didn't have to do that." Ace suddenly said as you rip your eye from the geezer and look towards Ace with your cold glaze. You gave him a good long stare before your glaze softens slightly. "If you are that type of person who would agree to such deal, I would kill myself the minute you won the battle than to serve you, stupid." You replied simply as Ace smiles before looking down at the bandages wrapped all around your body.

"Then how's your wound?"

He suddenly asked as you look at a sign to see that there's a restaurant here. "The burnt has mostly healed…" You muttered as you stare down at your own hand that's slightly blurred. "And your eyes?" Ace asked as you quickly look away from your palm and acts completely natural. "They've long healed. However, I won't be able to use any powerful illusions for a while." "…I see, then that's good. Sorry, Haku." Ace suddenly apologized as you stare at him from the corner of your eyes before looking at his left arm that's in a cast. "…What are you apologizing for?" You asked coldly before looking down at your bandaged arm. "You had many chances to break my limps, but you never did. You even held back on your fire that time." You muttered softly, almost in a displeased tone. "These burns are merely light burns judging from the speed they're healing. It's didn't even burn deep enough to leave any scars. If you want to apologize, then apologize for holding back." You snapped, your glaze turning into a glare before looking away.

"I told you to be serious, yet you fool around by holding back."

"Hey, don't jump into conclusion now."

Ace quickly said as he smiles slightly at Hakuren. "You're overestimating me, Haku. I'm not that strong." "Do you take me for a fool, stupid?" She snapped with her tone even colder than the blizzard itself. "No, that's not what I mean." He said almost immediately as the two of them enter the restaurant. 'She's so stubborn.' Ace thought to himself as he stares down at her with a soft smile over his lips. "By the way, Haku. What would you do now?" "…What are you implying?" "What will you do now without your position?" "Is your head really empty? I'll do whatever I please." She said as Ace releases a laugh. "I guess you're right." He said as the two of them takes a seat and starts looking through the menu. However, noticing Hakuren's glaze, Ace glances up at her.

"What's wrong?"

He asked, knowing that she has something to say.

"…Do you regret?"

Hakuren suddenly asked as Ace blinks, staring at her for a moment before smiling again. "Honestly I was a bit angry you didn't discuss with me something important like that. But I'm grateful to you. Thank you, Haku." He replied as Hakuren looks away, turning her glaze to the menu. "…You order." She said before tossing the menu onto the table. At that, Ace frowns, staring at her dark eyes that have now closed as though to rest them.

_"They've long healed."_

Hakuren's voice flashes back into his head as Ace secretly frowns. 'If she still can't see well, she could have just said it.' Ace thought to himself quietly before looking towards the menu…

………

………

'That idiot…'

You thought to yourself as you slowly open your eyes, staring at the slightly blurred image of Ace who's still looking through the menu. Even though you can't see his face well, this long silence is enough to feel what he's thinking. '…Thinking of stupid thoughts that doesn't concern him again.' You thought to yourself before slowly closing your eyes again.

_"…! Haku, you're awake!"_

_'That voice…'_

_"A-Ah…!"_

_"Haku, don't move around-"_

_"Who's…who's there…?"_

_You mumble softly as you blinks, staring at the blur of colours before your eyes as you feel something squeeze your hand tightly. 'What…' You thought to yourself, your mind clearing a bit more before you realize that it's a hand…a hand is gripping tightly onto yours. "Haku?" That voice said again as you stare at the swirl of colours. "…Ace." You whispered faintly, identifying the owner of the voice as you feel another squeeze on your hand. "Haku, your eyes…you can't see?" Ace asked in disbelieve. Just when you're about to reply, you gasped in pain as you break into a heavy cough while clenching onto your stomach. _

_"Haku, are you alright?" _

_"What…do you think, stupid?"_

_You snapped before gritting your teeth and clenches onto your stomach with your wounded hand. "If you have this attitude, then you seem fine." You heard his voice said in relieve as you slowly closes your eyes, feeling yourself growing dizzy from staring at all the swirl of colours. "More importantly, Haku, your eyes. What…?" "I just over used my powers a bit." You stated plainly._

_"That dragon? You also seemed to have somehow taken damage back then. What did you do?"_

_Ace questioned as you feel more stinging pain coming from everywhere around your body. That's when you remembered…after you trapped you both in ice…flame shot out of his body and…"Didn't I told you...? They're…not illusions." You muttered breathlessly between coughs._

_"In other word, they were illusions, but you made them became real?"_

_Ace asked, astonishing you by how sharp his observation is. You just lie there, staring into the dark for a moment before breathing out softly to calm your pain. "…I can make illusions become real by mentally forcing myself to believe that that illusion is the reality. However, I'm still developing the technique so it's not complete. Moreoever…how long to you plan to hold onto me for?" You snapped when you remember how you're still being held by that warmth of his hand. "Your hand is sweaty…release me." You ordered coldly as you feel the hand quickly releases you as cold air brushes against your hand. For some reason, your stomach twisted in agony when he releases you, but you quickly push that feeling aside. "Sorry, I forgot." Ace apologized sincerely. _

_"But what does real illusion has to do with…?"_

_"There are two after effects when I recreate real illusions. One results in my eyes loosing sight for a period of time and the second is the rebound." _

_"Rebound?"_

_"…Vines are easy to make believe their real because they _exist_. To create larger and unrealistic beings into thinking them as _real_ requires more concentration and mental control. The larger the more concentration as well as Haki is needed to hold the massive illusion. But rather than an illusion, it became more of like a curse."_

_"…What do you mean?"_

_"That dragon…you torn it in half…didn't you? Right there, down the center."_

_You questioned as you gently feel your stomach where the pain is still beating. "Wait, you don't mean…" Ace gasped, immediately catching onto the situation as you quickly swallow another pain pounding against you. "If I create a giant's hand and its finger gets cut off…then my finger would take the pain of the damage. If the dragon is torn in half, I will receive the pain of the damage on my _half_. If you had torn the dragon's head, then the damage would go to my head. If the tail, the damage would go to my legs." You said softly and calmly as a moment of silence follow. You don't know why…but somehow, you're able to imagine the look on Ace's face right now, without even looking at him. _

_A look of guilt, worry, anger…all these mixed together in the pot. _

_"Then…what if you took more damage than you can handle? If I had destroyed the dragon's head and the damage was more than you could take."_

_Ace suddenly asked, though you could feel that he already knows the answer to his question. But nonetheless, you decide to answer him honestly. "…I'll die, as simply as that." You replied as you suddenly feel the sound of a fist smashing into the wall. _

_"Haku…From now on, don't use that illusion again."_

_Ace suddenly said as your eyes snapped open, revealing your cold glaze. "…And why would I do that?" You questioned with your voice much colder than before as glares to the place where you heard the sound came from. "What I do is my business. What right do you have to tell me what to do?" You nearly snapped as you suddenly see the swirl of colour moved, as though he's moving closer to you._

_"Then it's an order from your commander, Haku." _

'I couldn't see his face…but there was a burst of threatening Haki back then.'

You thought to yourself before snapping out when you feel a hand being placed on yours. "Hey Hakuren! What's the long face?" Satch said before he start pushing you over to the group. "It's a joyful day today." He added as you stare at all the newspaper lying all over the place.

"Ace, your bounty took a huge leap."

Marco commented as he holds up Ace's new Wanted Poster. "Marines are quiet informed." You said as you walk over and pick up one of the newspaper. "Fire Fist Ace?" Jozu said as he peers over your shoulder to see the paper. "Hahaha, you're all over the headline, Ace." Sacchi said, reading the large title in the front cover.

**_WHITEBEARD'S NEW 2ND DIVISION CAPTAIN, FIRE FIST ACE_**

That's pretty much all you can see. Aside from the headline, the other words are basically a blur of black scribble to you. "Hey Hakuren, your eyes, can you see better?" Satch suddenly ask as you toss the newspaper to Jozu before walking away. "It's long healed, stupid." You lied naturally before heading down the deck and out of their sight. As you walk down the hall for your room, you stop just as you feel a presence behind you.

"Tech."

"Commander Hakuren-No, Hakuren. You're as sharp as always."

Tech said with a laugh as your eyes narrow. "What do you want?" "Don't be so cold. I just came to see you." Tech said as your narrowed eyes turn into a death glare. "Came to see me?" You mumbled before turning around and glare into those blurred tiny eyes of his.

"Now that I am no longer a commander but as an equal subordinate, I will say it out loud. I'll have my eyes on you."

"What are you talking about, Hakuren?"

Tech said with that large grin as your eyes hardens, knowing that he's playing dumb with you. "I'll watch my back if I was you. Try anything and I'll kill you." "Hakuren, we're comrades aren't we? Isn't that a bit too distrusting?" "Comrade? Aren't you flattering yourself too much?" You said as your glare hardens by the second. "The only disturbing thing here is you, you filthy piece of trash." You said coldly before crossing your arms.

"I'm just putting it straight that I don't trust you. Why else do you think I decide to transfer you into the Second Division?"

"Zehahahaha! That's so harsh, Hakuren. What evidence do you have that makes you distrust me so much?"

"I don't need evidence to kill someone I hate, I do as I please. I don't care even if you get the old man to back you up. I'll still kill you, stupid."

"That's a scary glare."

Tech said as his smiles widens before walking past you and into his room. "Zehahaha, we'll see about that…" You heard him said in a low voice just as he passes you. The sound of his footstep echoes down the hall until it gradually fades away. All along, you never moved, not even an inch. You just stand there, staring into space as Tech's voice echoes through your mind…


	18. Chapter 18

……………

……………

**CRASH**

"W-Wait, wait!"

The perverted geezer gasped, holding onto his bruised cheek as you stand over him, glaring down at him with shadows of your bangs covering your eyes. "This better be some sort of sick joke." You whispered coldly as the geezer quickly get up and runs over to the little sail boat. "This is a master piece!" He shouted as your eyes twitch. "Come on Haku, just hear him out." Ace said, placing a hand against your shoulder. You stare at him from the corner of your eyes before looking back at the perverted old man, waiting impatiently.

"Here! See!"

He quickly said, pointing towards the spot where you rest your feet on. You let your eyes trail there, then to the engine on the back which normal sail boats shouldn't have. "See? If you put fire in here, it can match up to your Jet Ski's speed, even faster depending on how fierce the fire is!" He exclaimed happily, seeming quite pleased with his work. You let your eyes scan over it for a moment before looking to Ace who's examining it as well.

"It's beautifully crafted."

"Thank you, Commander Ace!"

The old man said, rubbing his hands together as you roll your eyes. Somehow, you can see it…the tail that's wagging around behind the stupid geezer. Now that the entire world knows Ace being the new commander, this guy's being a complete suck up. "Let us test it first." "Of course! Right this way!" He nearly screamed as he quickly move the sail boat to the beach as you two follows. "He's really good." "I wouldn't have put up with it if he wasn't." You snapped as Ace laughs softly. When you two arrive at the beach, sit on the sand as you watch as Ace follows the instruction of the old man. As you watch, you found yourself secretly hoping that it would turn out to be some sort of failure so you could have an excuse to kill this geezer. After Ace got onto his little sail boat, you watch as his feet burst into flame. Almost immediately, the engine roars, shooting Ace out into the sea as you blink slightly.

"See? What did I tell ya?"

The old man said as you frown in disappointment of loosing that excuse. "Tch…" You mumbled softly as Ace skillfully rides back and jumps onto the sand, seeming very pleased. "Thank you." Ace said, tossing a bag of berries to the old man who happily accepts. "My~ You're so generous, commander Ace." He said as you walk pass the old man. "Enough wasting time here." You said coldly, wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible. "But to think someone like you, commander Ace, took that Hakuren's position…" You heard the geezer muttered to Ace as you turn, glaring at him from the corner of your eyes.

"What are you implying you stupid geezer?"

"Nothing, nothing! No need for the glare, babe."

**_CRASH_**

"We're leaving this stupid place."

You snapped, turning away from the half dead geezer as you quickly leaps onto your Jet Ski. Without even waiting for Ace, you quickly ride off into the sea. With his newly made transportation, Ace catches up onto you with ease only in a matter of second. In no time at all, the two of you reached back to Moby Dick. The crews came down; taking your Jet Ski into the storage along with Ace's new sail boat after the two of you got onboard.

"Saw your new ship, Ace."

Satch commented as he heads over to you two. "I can tell that old man put a lot of time into it. As expected of him to make a tool to matches your ability." "Your flattering is wasted on that geezer, Satch." You said coldly about to head down the deck, to your room, when a hand is placed over your shoulder. At that, you turn to see Marco. Before you can ask for his reason in stopping you, he points towards a strange package lying on the side.

"…What?"

You said without a hint of curiosity as you look at him. "For you." Marco replied plainly as you give him a strange look. "Not interested." "You should at least open it before you says that." Marco pushes on as you shot him an irritated glare. Saying nothing, you walk over to the package before tearing the paper, not even caring if you might damage whatever that's inside. "This is…" You whispered, staring down at the gulin in shock. However, your eyes immediately grew into a glare as you quickly turn towards the group behind you. At the sight of your glaze, Jozu and Satch quickly shake their heads. Vista is waving his hand in the distance while the other crews immediately look away from you. When you look towards Marco, you find him pointing a finger to Ace who stood beside him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I heard that you play gulin but they said the last one got destroyed."

Ace replied with a smile as he leaps over the rail and walks over to you. "Why don't you play it?" He asked as you glare at Satch who is now whistling, slowly backing away with a sweat drop over his head. You then look around the rest of the crews who are still acting as though they don't know a thing. 'These bastards…' You thought to yourself, wanting to kill them all knowing that they must have encouraged this stupid Ace in getting one seeing how he has this _"I didn't know" _excuse.

"What's wrong?"

Ace said as you look down at the gulin, then back at the crew with a vein growing on your head. Whitebeard just sits there, seeming to act obvious to the pressuring atmosphere occurring before him. Turning back to the gulin, you carefully pick it up. Then without a warning, you throw it towards Ace in attempt to smack it into his face. But to your disappointment, he caught it carefully in his hand without breaking it. "Hey Haku." Ace called, quickly grabbing your wrist just when you're about to leave. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" "Mind your own business, stupid." You snapped, trying to rip your wrist away but finds that you couldn't. "Come on, just one song." Ace said in a cheerful tone as you glare at him slightly.

"I really want to hear you play it."

He then pushes on as you flinch slightly at his words. "Please Haku?" He said, leaning even closer to you as you stare him, unable to look away. "Just…Just one…!" You said before you could even think. By the time you react to what you've just said, the entire crew is stupefied. It's only natural since the last time Satch asked for you to play, you remember something ending up with the gulin shattered into million pieces and fed to the roaring sea along with Satch. "Wait, I mean-" Before you could finish your sentence, the entire crew breaks out into a loud cheer, completely covering your voice. "Thank you, Haku." Ace said happily as you quickly look away from him while mentally slapping yourself.

'Am I growing soft…?'

You find yourself wondering, but quickly shake the thought off when Ace suddenly pushes you down. At that, you stare at the gulin before you with an uncomfortable glaze. "Hakuren! Give us the usual _that_ as well!" One of the men shouted as more and more vein starts to pop all over your head. "We haven't seen _that _in a while too!" "Since you're playing, play the usual ones!" "Remembers to sing as well!" They shouted one after another as the vein on your head grows even more and more. 'These morons…give them a chance and they…' You cursed in your mind as you slide a finger down the string, and pluck it as it vibrate out a soft note. 'I'll definitely kill them…' You swear from the bottom of your head as you pluck another string. With a soft sigh, you slide your fingers across the strings, faster and faster until a melody forms from the sound. You recognize this melody. You've played it before, a long time ago on the ship. At the sound of the familiar song, a man from the third division pulls out a bamboo flute, placing it against his lips as he plays along. Everyone's eyes are on you, including Whitebeard's as you inhale softly, before parting your lips.

_"Sakura no hana ga harahara sora ni_

_Chiri yuku you ni maynoaka no konna yuki_

_Koro ni tsumoru hito koishisa ga_

_Yuki no hitohira aoki hotaru ni kaeru_

_Yume_

_Aenu hito no moto e tobe_

_Tobe_

_Koe ni naranu omoi kogashi nagara_

_Itoshisa wa sennen no niji inishie ni utsukushi_

_Mezamete mo miru mekuru meku yume_

_Tamashii no hi wo tsunagu kawa no you ni_

_Nagare yuku no wa kadakaki omoi_

_Kiri no murasaki_

_Fuji__ no murasaki_

_Hito wo aisuru kokoro no iro magokoro no iro_

_Sono mi kogasu hotaru ni mo mite_

_Yuki ni saita tsukikage noutsusemi"_

You sing out as everyone stares in silent. The man playing the flute follows your rhythm perfectly seeing how you two had paired together before in the past. As you play, you cased your illusion out, creating a rainbow over the sky as soft rain lightly showers down like mist over the men while the sun burns down over their head from beside the clouds.

_"Koishisa wa sennen no niji inshie ni kawaranu_

_Nami no kusari no emaki wo toki_

_Kare no murasaki no yukari no yume ni you_

_Sennen no niji kuguru you ni_

_Sennen no niji inishie ni utsukushi_

_Mezamete mo miru mekuru meku yume_

_Tamashii no hi wo tsunagu kawa no you ni_

_Nagare yuku no wa kedakaki omoi_

_Koishisa wa sennen no niji inshie ni kawaranu_

_Nami no kusari no emaki wo toki_

_Kare no murasaki no yukari no yume ni you_

_Sennen no niji kuguru you ni…"_

(Sennen no niji by Alan)

You finished, gently placing your hands over the strings to stop the vibration. 'I'll kill them…' You repeated…the same line that you've been repeated all the time when you were singing. You were so stuck in thought that you didn't even hear the cheers around you.

"Awesome!"

"How long since it been!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"You haven't lost your touch at all!"

"Hakuren! That was great!"

Satch shouted as Ace smiles. "Surprise you still remembers." Marco commented as Jozu claps. "I never knew you could sing. That was amazing, Haku. Could you do it again?" Ace asked, throwing his arm over your shoulder as you stare at him before a smirk forms over your lips. "I don't mind." You said and at that, the crew cheers more and more. "I'll be more than happy to." You muttered as you watch your fingers sway over the string like the ripple of ocean waves.

"I don't mind…"

"H…Haku?"

Ace muttered, immediately noticing the murderous aura flowing out of you. Not waiting for him to finish, your fingers suddenly start attacking the strings, screaming ear piercing and horrifying sounds. "H-Hey Haku?" Ace gasped just as the sky suddenly tears open as everyone looks up to see blood red eyes suddenly appearing within the abyss. The monster gives out a scream as you smirk wider, your fingers moving faster and faster as the horrifying sound picks up its pace. The monster then gives out another stream before suddenly shooting out of the black hole with his mouth open as though trying to swallow the entire ship.

**_"W-WAIT! HAKUREN!"_**

**_"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**


	19. Chapter 19

Ace's fame travels far and wide through a short period of time as he sails around the sea Whitebeard, carrying his new title. Day by day, his bounty grows at a tremendous speed, surpassing yours greatly. Sometimes he brings you along on missions while other times, you prefer to stay on the ship to nap. But no matter where he gets send off to, he would always ask for you to accompany him. You kind of like it, the new life style you're living on now. You get to have more free time on your hands without needing to bother with even little things. It's kind of a nice change.

More and more days past and months fly by. Because of Ace, you are able to see the world differently and open up more day by day

The sky is dark today, filled with thunder clouds all over the sky as the ship rocks back and forth from the waves. You sit on your bed, looking over a map. However, you're not really concentrating on the map, just thinking of other things while trying to kill time. When you snapped out of thoughts, you're startled a bit when you notice Ace sitting on your bed in front of you. "Sorry, you were deep in thought so I didn't want to disturb you." Ace said as you toss the map right into his face. "Then why come in?" You muttered plainly, but showing no motion in kicking him out. Through the times, you somehow have gotten used to him coming in and out whenever he pleases even though this is _your_ room. For some reason, you can never recall when you actually gotten used to use stupid things.

Not wanting to bother with him, you decide to go out to take some fresh air and wash yourself in the rain. But the minute you step down from your bed, you slipped over what feels like water as you tumble forward. Seeing this, Ace quickly reacts as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close against him, breaking your fall. "Haku, are you alright?" Ace asked and that's when you realize how he's wet. He must have gotten himself soaked in the rain and that'll explain the puddle of water over your floor. "You're getting me wet, lay off." You snapped coldly as you pushes him away and continues to head to the door. However, a large hand suddenly seize wrist, stopping you in your track. At that, you turn and look down at Ace, wondering what he wants. "Actually, I was wondering if I could just tell you something today, Haku." "What?" You said with a sigh as he releases you. You turn; arm cross as you wait for whatever he has to say.

"I really like you, Haku."

He said with his casual look still planted over his face. You on the other hand immediately freeze on the spot as you stare at him, almost dropping your mask for a moment there. "Sorry, I intended to keep this to myself…but lately…" Ace muttered, trailing off as though trying to think how to sum up his feeling into words. "I…I don't have time for your jokes." You said quickly said as you turn to walk away. "I don't joke about these things, Haku." Ace's voice cuts through the silent again as you turn a bit to look at him. The truth is, you know it too…you know that he's dead serious…that although this may feel random and sudden, it's definitely not a joke. He's not the type to joke of these sorts of things, you know that. You could feel your heart skips a beat as your stomach twists and turns. Lucky for you, all he can see is the back of your head with your face hidden to him. Truthfully, you have no idea what expression you have on right now. Moreover, you don't even know what to do…how are you suppose to reply to that? You look down at your wrist that he just held a moment ago. You could still feel it now, a tingle of warmth crawling over your skin at his soft touch. 'Just tell him off…' You told yourself, biting your lips. However, you couldn't, there's no voice coming out of your throat.

"What…brought this up all the sudden?"

You're finally able to ask, trusting your voice again. "I've thought it'd be fine to watch you from the sidelines. Honestly, I don't even know why, but I can't keep it a secret anymore. I just thought it'd be better to tell you than to let you find out one day." He replied as you slowly glance to the door. "…Find some other girl." You're finally able to say but for some reason, you find your own words stabbing against your heart. And on top of that, your voice had trembled, which is the biggest mistake. You feel as though there's a frog in the back of your throat that made you sound like you're forced to chew the words out. Not wanting to stay within the awkward silence, you quickly head out of your room, leaving Ace behind as you shut the door.

'What am I doing?'

You lecture yourself quickly, trying to put your mask over your face but you couldn't lie to yourself about the disappointment in your heart. 'What am I doing?' You growled this time at yourself, throwing a gentle punch against the wall and try to pull what feel like a stupid weight off of your body.

……………

……………

……………

"Hey Haku are you li-"

The moment a hand rests on your shoulder, you quickly grab the hand and without thinking, you flip whoever it was over your shoulder, slamming the guy flat on his back. "What do you think you're doing you idiot." A voice said as you find a tight grip suddenly holding on your wrist. Because of the strong grip, you're forced to release the hand you were clenching onto. Your eyes then focus as you immediately see Satch lying flat on his back in front of you. You blink slightly before slowly looking at the hand that's holding yours, letting your eyes trail up to Marco.

"What's the matter with you?"

Marco questioned as you try to pull your wrist away, but Marco's firm grip holds you there. "Let go." "You've been acting strange lately." Marco said as you tug on your wrist again, but no use. You're stuck in his tight grip, unable to pull yourself away. After all, he didn't just become the First Division Commander for nothing. "Let go." You said more harshly, gritting your teeth as your eyes turn into a cold glare. Marco looked a bit more suspicious since you never glared like that in front of your own people before. Then that moment, another hand reaches in. The hand grab hold of Marco's as both of you turn to see Ace. "Just leave it." Ace said as Marco's give Ace a glance before he slowly releases your wrist as you pull back.

"You've been acting weird lately."

Marco continued on as Satch sits up. "Tell me about it." He muttered as you turn to walk away, but stop as Ace says, "Haku. I have a mission later today, wanna come?" You turn your head slightly and stare at Ace. Whatever mission it is, better than dealing with Marco and Satch along with the rest of the crews, right? But then again…that'll mean you have to face Ace…

"…Whatever."

You replied your usual reply. After that, you locked yourself in your room. You didn't know how long you've kept yourself in there, but after what feels like hours, Ace drop by your room to pick you off for the mission. The two of you sail off, him on his sail boat while you on your Jet Ski.

The ride is silent.

Days after Ace's confession to you, he still acts the same. Still cheerful, party loving…and falls asleep at the most unexpected times. He continues to drop himself into your room, talking on random stuff like usual. You on the other hand, couldn't act as though what happened that day never happened. You're still haunted by his words and haven't met him in the eyes for quite some time now. You feel as though you're suffocating, as though you're being locked in a small room with limited air to breathe. It was really painful. You've checked with the nurses thinking you might have caught some sort of illness, but they said you're in perfect health. Ace clearly notice your change in…everything, but unlike the others, he never questions any of it. It might be because he knows what your problem is or maybe you know it as well, just not conscious of it.

"Hey Haku."

You snap out of trance, which you've been in quite a lot lately, and turn to Ace. He smiles, pointing at the island up ahead. "We're here." He said as you glances up, noticing the island for the first time as the two of you two slow down. As the island comes closer into view, you notice some people standing there. "You're late." One of the large men said, looking quite unpleased as Ace smiles and walks up to them. "No, we're just on time. The sun hasn't fully set yet." "A puny pirate like you have no right to talk back!" Another man snapped, but that moment, you notice a hand stretching out, silencing the man. The small cloaked figure walks out in front of the group. By the look, you could already guess it's a girl as she gently pulls down her hood.

"Portgas D. Ace, I've always been looking forward to meet you."

She said softly, her voice chimed as she smiles a warm smile that could have melted anyone's heart. She has tan skin, matching with her soft chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes sparkling in the twilight. You watch as the girl walks up, her eyes glancing over Ace as you suddenly feel your stomach twist. You clench your fist, suddenly feeling the urge of beating your pathetic self to death if that could take away this strange pressure. It's painful…even more when you don't understand why. If it's a disease, for god's sake hurry and destroy your body already so you could rest in peace. "And you've brought company…you must be Illusion Goddess. You were quite popular in the past when you still hold your position." She said softly, but you could clearly detect her mocking tone. "Hey! Kisa-sama is talking to you!" Once of the man snapped but you ignore him as well as you glance at Ace slightly.

"What's the mission?"

You asked in a plain tone as Ace turns towards you. "We're going to be her bodyguard. The old man and her father are acquaintance so our job's to look after her for a week until her father picks her up." "My name is Fuuyon Kisa." She greeted as your eyes shift slightly at the sound of her name.

"Fuuyon…I see. Daughter of Fuuyon Kusaka."

"You know my father?"

"I've met him a couple times, and his fame is well known. Kusaka the billionaire."

She smiles her soft smile. You know Whitebeard and Kusaka are once companions in the old time. However, you know Kusaka is a Marine and also a pirate hater, so you found it really odd someone like him would ask for pirates to guard his daughter. But then again, with his fame, he knows better than anyone the danger his daughter would be in. So asking for Whitebeard's help would sound reasonable, even for a pirate hater.

"You say you've been waiting for me, was I expected?"

Ace questioned as Kisa smiles. "I asked daddy to request for you. I've always wanted to meet you since I saw you on the wanted poster." She said, her smile widening before waving her hand. "You guys can go." "Then we trust her in your care." With that, all the men walk away, getting onto their own ships before sailing off, leaving the three of you on the beach. "There's a town nearby, I suppose you haven't eaten anything. Come, I'll treat you." Kisa said, walking over as she suddenly hooked her arm with Ace's. "No, it's alright, but I appreciate your offer." Ace said politely before turning to see you walking in another direction.

"Haku?"

Ace called as you stop, turning slightly at the two. "I'm going to go around the town. It seems like you can do this mission fine by yourself." "But Ha-" "Just let her be, Ace. Come on, no need to be modest. Let's go eat." With that, you watch as Kisa dragged Ace off. Ace keeps his head back; eyes lock onto yours as you stare back at him before turning around again and head off to your own direction.

'What am I getting piss for?'

You growled at yourself as you walk away. You don't know what's wrong with you, but you just feel this strange sudden heat in your chest…something similar to anger. Couldn't take it anymore, you wander into the wood. When you make sure no one's here, you clenches your fist tightly before smashing it against a random tree. You then smack your other fist into the tree and couldn't take the pressure, the tree breaks and crashes down. Thanks to the rough bark, your skins are scrapped, but you somehow feel a bit better. Instead of thinking of the imaginary pain in your chest that's not even wounded, you can concentrate on a _**real**_wound now. Sighing to yourself, you walk deeper into the forest.

Whenever you walk by a tree, you smash your fist into it, trying to let real pain distract yourself. As you walk, you suddenly spotted something red…a red field in the distant. Deciding to check it out, you head over only to see that it's actually a field of red lilies. And very large too at that. Because of the sunlight and the amount of water in this all-summer-island, the lilies have grown at least a meter tall. Finding yourself a nice place, you lie down onto the soft grass, hiding yourself within the lilies. The air around is nothing but silent as you stare up to the sky that is growing dark.

Feeling the pain stabbing against you, you hold your hand up to see all the cuts and bruises over your pale skin. You know that torturing your body is a pretty stupid thing to do. However, you can't help it…you want to get rid of this annoying pounding within chest. But you don't know what to do. You lay down again, thinking if there's anything you could do. Perhaps you could grab something to eat in town…but then again, what if you run into those two? '…Why do I even care if I run into that idiot anyways?' You thought, biting your lip before jumping up and head to the town. 'Why do I care?' You told yourself again before feeling the heat burning even hotter in your chest…

When you arrive at the town, you randomly enter a restaurant and take a seat by the counter. When the waiter hands you the menu, you just start listing random dishes from the menu without even bothering to see what you've just picked. "Heh~ I see you have a large appetite as always, Hakuren." A voice suddenly spoke behind you as your eyes widen. The menu slowly slips out of your numb fingers as your lips trembles slightly. 'I-It can't be…that voice…' You thought to yourself as you slowly turn, only to feel your eyes widen at the person standing behind you.

"Come on, let's go here then!"

Kisa pushed on, dragging Ace into a restaurant after finally finishing her shopping. "I heard their cuisine here is excellent!" She sang as she hugs onto Ace's arm. "Why don't you go ahead? I'm worry about-" Ace started, but Kisa quickly cuts him off with a scowl. "Ace, you're my bodyguard, you can't leave my side." She pouted as Ace glances down at her, seeming slightly troubled by Kisa's behavior. However, he clearly knows that Kisa has a point. Have no choice, he lets her drags him into the restaurant. "Welcome!" The manager shouted just as the two of them steps through the doors. Almost instantly, Ace's eyes caught sight of Hakuren, standing by the counter. At first, a smile creases his lips as he tries to call out to her. But he immediately stops himself when he notices Hakuren's expression. 'Haku…?' Ace thought as he stares at her. Something's definitely wrong, he could clearly tell. Her usually expressionless mask is now filled with nothing but pure shock. She just keeps staring at this man whose back is facing towards Ace.

"Ku-"

Just when Hakuren was about to say something, the man grabs her arm, pulling her towards him before a hand slips behind her head. Ace's eyes widen even more as he watches the man leans down and kisses her…


	20. Chapter 20

'Push him away.'

That was the first thought that came to your mind as you feel those lips roughly against yours. However, your body couldn't seem to obey. Your hands are heavy as you just weakly stand there, being held up by the hand grabbing onto your hair. 'Push him away…' You told yourself but again, you couldn't. You can't seem to even think straight anymore, as though fogs are clouding over your mind. 'No…' You thought as you shut your eyes tightly just when the hand at the back of your head start to apply more pressure to deepen the kiss. But that instance, you feel a force suddenly pulls the man away as you tumble back, falling into a warm, gentle arm. When you look up, your eyes widen as you find yourself staring at Ace.

"Ace…?"

You nearly gasped in shock, unable to maintain your usual cool emotion as you pants softly in his arm. Very slowly, you look up, finding your eyes locked onto the raven black haired man standing before you. Before you could do anything, you feel yourself being pulled behind Ace almost like a mother hen protecting her child. At that, you felt some relieve sway of you as you stare at Whitebeard's mark on his back. "Who are you?" Ace questioned in a pretty hard voice as the man in front of him smirks. "Well now, if it isn't Fire Fist. Isn't he the man who stole your position away, Hakuren?" He said, shifting his emerald eyes towards you quickly looks away from him. You just pretend not to hear him as you busy yourself with wiping your lips over your sleeve. "Haku, are you alright?" Ace asked, looking down at you with slight concern as your vision blurs slightly. However, you ignore Ace as you quickly glance towards the man before your glaze finally hardens. "Why are you here…Kuran?" You whispered the name out as Ace's eyes widens a bit, seeming to be familiar with that name for some reason.

"Hakuren, you still remembers, I'm flattered."

Kuran said in that cool and calm tone which made your glaze hardens even more. "You're in a pretty bad shape if you didn't even notice me behind you. Did anything happened?" Kuran said with a soft laugh as he walks closer, but still holding a distant seeing how Ace's standing between you two. "Hakuren, why don't you come back to me?" Kuran suddenly said as you immediately glare. "Why don't you move aside, Whitebeard's 2nd Division Captain, Fire Fist Ace?" Kuran said but Ace remains motionless. Seeing that, Kuran merely shrugs as he turns back to you. "I'm not angry for what you did, Hakuren. Why don't you come back to me on my ship and we'll just be like before-" "Shut up!" You finally snapped, unable to listen to his words anymore as you glare at Kuran with intensely cold glaze. "Leave…just get out of my sight!" You snapped but Kuran merely smiles at that as he holds out his hand towards you.

"Why don't you come with me?"

He pushes on, acting as though he hasn't heard a thing you said. Just when you're about to open your lips to say more, you freezes up on the spot. "I'm not angry at all for what you've did. It's been lonesome without you all these years with you. We can return to that time _**together**_." You stare at his outstretched hand, feeling his words fog your mind as you feel your body starting to move on their own. 'Together…? Can return? What…is he saying…?' You thought to yourself as you slowly lift your hand, reaching for Kuran's. "Hey, Haku?" Ace's voice suddenly echoes into your mind as your eyes widens slightly just as your hand immediately freezes in midair.

'Who's…?'

"You won't suffer anymore, Hakuren."

Kuran said before you could finish your thought as stare at his hand. 'I won't suffer…he's right…I won't…' You muttered softly as your eyes soften. You then slowly reaches your hand towards Kuran's again. The moment your fingertips brushes against each other, you freezes. 'Suffer…wait…suffer…from what?' You wondered, unable to recall anything…your mind is completely blank. You can't seem to think of anything. 'Free…from what? Who's voice…was that?' You thought to yourself as your vision starts to blur. 'From what…? What…am I suffering…again?' You wondered as you parts your lips as though to speak…but nothing came out. You don't know…what are you trying to say? You can't remember. What…exactly were you trying to accomplish by speaking? What did you want to ask? You can't remember…you can't remember a thing at all. 'What…was I trying to say again?' You thought to yourself as your vision blurs even more.

"What's wrong, Hakuren?"

Kuran asked. His voice cutting into your thought as you stares at the blurred vision of his hand. 'I don't know…what's wrong? What was wrong…? How…should I know?' You thought as the blurred colours before your eyes starts to swirl together. 'What is wrong…? What…was I doing again?' You asked yourself, couldn't remember a thing from the past couple of second. Then you suddenly hear something…something like a voice…but whose voice is it? What is the voice trying to say?

You don't know…

You don't know anything anymore.

What exactly…were you doing again?

What were you not sure about again?

'I can't remember…if there's anything to remember, I can't remember…'

You whispered softly and tiredly in your mind as your vision suddenly turned black. 'What was I trying to remember…was there anything to remember? Then why am I…trying to remember…something I don't even remember…if there wasn't anything to remember?' Those words continuously repeating endlessly within your mind as though it's been looped. Your vision starts jumping…going from the blurred colours to black…back and forth…and back and forth…until finally…everything become pitch black.

_What…am I trying to remember?_

_Was there even anything for me to remember?_

"Haku!"

"Haku?"

Kuran whispered as he watches Ace quickly pulls her into his arms just as she faints. "What did you do?" Ace snapped coldly in anger, glaring at Kuran who quickly runs over and reaches out for the unconscious Hakuren. "Does it look as though I did anything?" Kuran asked in an innocent voice. With a cold glare, Ace scoops Hakuren into his arms and pulls her out of Kuran's reach. "Sorry Kisa, do you know anywhere we could stay for the night?" He asked, turning to Kisa who's been standing to the side the entire time. "A-Ah…yes…" Kisa replied as she blinks, not really understanding the situation as Ace quickly head towards the exit with Hakuren lying limply in his arm. "I don't know what's your relationship with Haku, but don't come near her." Ace said in a cold tone before stepping around Kuran before disappearing behind the doors.

"Ho~? Fire Fist Ace…"

Kuran mumbled as he stares at the door before a wide smirk spread across his lips. "Is that how it is?" He mumbled to himself before smirking even wider and wider at his own thoughts.

_"Hakuren."_

_You heard as you turn slightly to see Kuran walking over to you on the deck in the middle of the night while everyone's asleep. "It's late; you should go to bed before you catch a cold, princess." He said, wrapping an arm around you and pulls you close against him. "…Can't sleep."_ _You muttered as he chuckles and rest his head on top of yours. "Come on, you should be happy. We finally get to be together again, just like the old times. How about if I sleep with you?" "Shut up." You snapped at that, only making him laugh more. "Even though you're mine, you still bite. Well, that's what I like about you." Kuran said with a low chuckle before pulling back and plants a kiss onto your neck. _

_"Then why don't we go to the kitchen? There are lots of leftovers from last night's party. You didn't fill your stomach yet am I right?"_

_He said and before you could reply, he gently takes your hand and pulls you away with him. As you walk behind him, you couldn't help but stare down at his cool hand against yours. His hands are cold…as though it's something foreign, even though you should be use to this. It's as though something is missing. When you look back up, your eyes widen, suddenly seeing a purple mark of a pirate with beard imprinted on Kuran's back "Ace…?" You unconsciously whispered as Kuran stops. "You said something?" He questioned, turning to you as you quickly shake your head. _

_'Who's…Ace?'_

_You thought to yourself silently before letting Kuran drags you down the hall once more… _

Ace stares down at Hakuren, lying motionlessly on the bed. It's been two days now Hakuren hasn't woke up since she fainted. It's as though she's in coma or something. The only movements in her are her breathing that's indicating that she's still alive. He then slowly looks out to the window as the sun slowly rises, beginning another day. With a soft sigh, he slowly looks down at the pale, slender hand resting limply in his. 'That time…' Ace thought to himself, remembering the trance like state Hakuren was in. Back then, she was staring into nothingness, her fingers and lips trembling so slightly that he wouldn't have notice if he was just a bit further away from the scene. He had never seen Hakuren acted like that. Hakuren whose face was filled with nothing but hollowness, just like a lifeless doll. 'Who is Kuran?' Ace wondered to himself before thinking back to how Satch mentioned Kuran's name before. That time...Satch too seem to have acted strangely, as though trying to hide something.

"Hey Haku."

Ace called softly as he turns his glaze back to Hakuren…but again, no reaction. 'Could he be a Devil's Fruit user?' He wondered, but then again…could he? He didn't do anything back then. And he couldn't have use illusion like Hakuren seeing how her reaction was something entirely different. It was like her soul was stripped away from her, leaving behind only her shell. And the only contact as far as he knows was…

'That kiss.'

Ace thought as his eyes slightly widen before his grip tightens over Hakuren's hand.

_"Hakuren?"_

_"What?"_

_You whispered, looking up as you see Kuran sitting beside you, staring down at you with his cat-like eyes. "Are you alright? You've been spacing out a lot." He said, placing a hand against your forehead as you secretly frown at feeling the coldness of his hand. You look down slightly, then at the crew that are talking away while stuffing their face with rum._

_"No, nothing."_

_"…Hakuren, you've became softer."_

_You look up at Kuran with your dark eyes clouded in confusion. You don't understand what he meant by all that, but he just smiles down at you. "Maybe because we've been separated for so long. I won't leave your side again, so promise me the same." He said, wrapping his arm around your waist as he lean down close. Just when his lips are about to touch yours, something flickered in the corner of your eyes as you quickly move out of his grasp. _

_"Hakuren?" _

_Kuran muttered beofre following your glaze to see the torches that's brightening the night. "…I can put them out if you __want."__ He suggested,__ but__ you didn't hear him. For some reason, the fire seems…strangely familiar. Or rather, the warmth of the fire feels familiar. "Hakuren?" "…" "Hakuren." "Eh?" You said, snapping out to see a hand waving around in front of you. "…What?"_ _You snapped, clearly pissed as you turning to Kuran. "Are you really alright? Come, let's go." Before you could say anything, Kuran pulls you onto your feet and drags you down the deck._

_"Ku-"_

_All of the sudden, Kuran turns around and grabs your arm. With a pull, you fell against his chest as his lips suddenly crash down against yours. "Don't touch me!" You gasped as you quickly push him away. Seizes your wrist and pulls you back towards him. "Hakuren what's wrong?" Kuran asked a hurt look over his face as you blink. You quickly shake your head slightly, not even understanding what you're doing yourself. "You're really worrying me." Kuran said with a soft sigh as this man walks by. Not looking where he was going, he ends up bumping into you as you tumble forward, taken off guard. "Ah, I'm sorry, Haku." When that voice spoke, your eyes widen slightly as you quickly turn to see the man walking away. Without thinking, you reach your hand out and grab the man by the shoulder. When he turned the image of a young man dressed only in baggy shorts and an orange hat disappears. What was there in place of that illusion was merely an old man. _

_"…What?"_

_The old man said as Kuran quickly pulls your hand back. "Nothing, just go." Kuran said, dismissing him as the old man starts walking off again. "Ace…?"_ _"Ace?Do you want to play cards, Hakuren?" Kuran questioned but you say nothing as the image of that man suddenly appeared before your eyes again. _

_The man who bears a mark on his back. _

_"Old man…Ace…!"_


	21. Chapter 21

_What was I…?_

_What…is this?_

Your mind races as your thoughts jumble all together. Something…it was like there's something fogging your brain. You couldn't think. However, even though you can't think straight, you could feel something salty sliding down your throat. You couldn't breathe. Very slowly, your eyes slowly flutters open, but your vision is nothing but a blur. As second passes, you could feel your numb body…as though your body parts are reattaching back to you. Then you felt it…something warm and soft over your lips…almost as if there's another pair of lips. However, you're not sure…you couldn't think at all. The minute you tried to move, you choked on the salty liquid as you break into a heavy cough. At that, the warm things against your lips quickly pull themselves away only to reveal Ace.

"You're finally awake."

He said, sounding pretty relieve as he pulls you up and pats your back as you cough. Suddenly feeling dizzy, you fall back against him. You couldn't to argue with anything as you feel your consciousness slowly slips away. The mind that was just cleared a moment ago suddenly starts to fog again…

"Here, drink this."

Ace said, holding a glass of water against your lips. Unable to speak, you just weakly take it with Ace's hand still supporting the cup. When you drink down the water, you found that there's salt mixed in it. The same liquid you felt going into your throat a moment ago. Once you finished, you quickly pull away as you pant softly. You shake your head slightly as you soon find yourself able to think again. When your mind fully clear, the first thing you notice is that you're resting in Ace's arm with him staring down at you.

"Are you feeling better, Haku?"

Ace asked as you stare at him. Almost immediately, you roughly pushes him away from you while avoiding meeting his eyes. The minute you stood though, you collapse down onto the bed, your legs are numb to the point where they can't support you. "Are you alright?" Ace asked as he sits at the edge of the bed, staring at you with those soft, concerned glazes. "…A bit dizzy." You whispered as Ace places the cup onto the table and gently pull the blanket over you. "I'm really sorry about that, Haku. I couldn't find any way to get you to drink the wat-" "...Under normal circumstances I would have kill you." You muttered coldly, showing no mercy at all to your savior. "I'm really sorry." Ace apologized sincerely as you slowly pull your face up so that you can face him.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"The salt."

You said impatiently, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. At that, a soft smile crosses Ace's lips as his glaze shifts to the cup. "I have a hunch that Kuran is a Devil's Fruit user, and salt has the same effect as Seastone. So I just gave it a try." He replied as you slowly bury your face back into the bed. "Thank you." You muttered so softly that Ace didn't hear your words. Though even if he does, you doubt he could make out what you said thanks to the bed sheet that muffled your voice.

"Are you really alright?"

Ace asked, seeming to be worried as you part your eyes slightly. "…Just woken from a long dream." "Dream?" He said as you close your eyes gently. "Where's Kisa?" "She's asleep in the other rooms." Ace replied as you very slowly pull yourself up. AS you move, the joints of your bones starts to make sickening cracking sounds. However, you merely ignore that as you stare into space with your unchanged expression. "I would look after her rather than me then if that's the case. Kuran…hates old man. He'll surely target her." "…Haku, who exactly is he?" Ace asked as you slowly shift your glaze towards him before looking elsewhere. A quick flashback of that dream you just head flies into your brain as you grit your teeth. "He ate a logia type fruit call Kiri Kiri no Mi (Mist Mist Fruit)." "So he's a Devil's Fruit user after all." Ace commended which you merely nod your head very slightly. "His ability is similar to mine. He can turn any part of his body into mist and injects himself into other people where he will take control of the brain. His mist will fog your mind, causing you to loose your ability to think and can even take control of your thoughts." You muttered as you remember back to his kiss. Scowling to no one in particular, you slowly lift your hand up and wipe your lips against your sleeve…

"If you inhaled too much mist, you will loose yourself and falls into a coma like state-...How long was I out for?"

"2 days. Is there something wrong with it?"

"If you sleep for more than 3 days…you're memories will be completely recreated."

You said plainly as though you could careless.

"What does that mean?"

"A human memory is made up like chains. Each memory connects to one another like a tree. If you cut down a branch of a tree, it will grow back and the tree wouldn't be damage. Even if you cut the tree down, there's still a chance to survive unless you dig out the roots. Within 3 days, Kuran can travel through the different memories to seek out the _Root_, in other word, your very first memory. A memory where all your other memories are link to, forming a chain. If he can find it and replaces that single memory, the other memories will immediately rewrite themselves. They will reawake on the third day living and believing anything Kuran rewrite in their mind."

"Then your dream-"

"The old man…I forgot about the old man."

You whispered, not even sure if you're speaking the truth at all. You're not sure…whether it's because you remembered Whitebeard first that allows you to remember Ace…or the other way around. 'In the past I would have just told him off…' You thought to yourself, wondering if you're still being affected. Normally, you would have said something like "_it's none of your business"_ or anything similar to that.

_"…Hakuren, you've became soft."_

Kuran's voice came back to you as you clench onto the bed sheet. You turn your head slightly away to the side as you sigh out softly. "Haku, what happened to your hand?" Ace asked as you look down at your wrecked hand. You had completely forgotten about then…the injuries you inflected upon yourself.

"It doesn't concern you."

You snapped, your cold voice suddenly returning to you. Though for some reason, using this tone against Ace seems kind of…weird. Or rather, strange. Like it's something you're not used to when you _should_ be used to. "Those wounds are made by repeatedly pounding your hand against the tree, isn't it?" Ace suddenly said as your eyes widens slightly, wondering how he knows. Seeming to catch your expression, Ace says, "There are wood shards in your wounds. Haku, did you…" Before he could finish, you quickly grab the pillow next to you and toss it at him. However, Ace simply raises his hand and catches it with ease. "My affair has nothing to do with you!" You said and at that moment, your eyes widens as you quickly bite your tongue secretly inside your mouth.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Haku."

Ace said politely, gently placing the pillow down before getting up and walking away. You didn't need to look at his face to see the damage you cost. You just sit there, listening as Ace gently closes the door behind him as he leaves. The minute he's gone, you slowly falls back down onto the bed as you remember how you could only think of Ace in your dream. You grab the pillow, stuffing your face against it as you suddenly feel the pillow growing wet. However, you didn't bother pulling your face out to see why.

xxXxx

"Ah, Ace, let's go see that!"

Kisa exclaimed as she runs over to a toy shop and holds up a stuffed rabbit. "Isn't this cute?" She asked cheerfully. Not knowing what to say, Ace just smiles out a reply. At that, Kisa smiles wider and quickly dashes to the cashier to pay for the rabbit. While she's doing that, Ace turns, looking back at the hotel where Hakuren is in. He had offered if she would like to come with them, but Hakuren refused no matter what so in the end, they had to come out by themselves. All the time, Ace couldn't help but worry…knowing that even though the effect is removed from her, Hakuren is still worn out. And on top of that, she hadn't eaten for 3 days now. She refused to eat anything yesterday and she still refused to eat today's breakfast and lunch. At the thought of that made Ace wonder if she's still mad at him. She wouldn't talk to him or open the door no matter how much he apologizes.

xxXxx

You stare at the mirror, looking at your slightly swollen eyelids. '…This is stupid.' You told yourself, remembering how seriously swollen they were yesterday. Sighing softly, you place a hand over your stomach that just called out for food again. As much as you want to eat, there's just no way you could open the door and let anyone see your eyes like this. This is a solid proof that you've cried…or at least you think you did…but then again, maybe some germs just got in. You're not even sure if you really did cry with your face buried in that soaked pillow all day. And even if you do acknowledge it…why in the world did you even cry for? You don't know…you don't know anything at all. You don't even know what emotion you're feeling right now. Just as you sit on your bed, thinking about your problems, a blur of white suddenly passes by your balcony. At that, your eyes immediately widens as you quickly kick the window door open and rushes onto your balcony. When you look around, you caught what seems like a trail of mist flying into the sky. 'Kuran…!' You thought as your eyes immediately narrow. You quickly dash back into your room and grab your naginta. Without thinking, you jump off the balcony, landing onto a roof as you quickly follow after it. You know that this is some sort of a setup, but you could care less…as long as you can see that man again.

"Haku."

Ace whispered, catching the sight of Hakuren leaping from roof to roof as though in a hurry. Just when he was wondering what she's hurrying for, he caught the fading trail of what seems like mist/clouds in the sky. At that, his eyes narrow slightly as he recalls Hakuren's words back then.

"_He can turn any part of his body into mist." _

Her soft voice whispers back into his mind as something suddenly grab his arm, pulling him out of thought. "Ace?" Kisa chirped as Ace quickly looks down to see Kisa. By the time he looks back up…they're gone.

Neither Hakuren nor the mist is now visible.

He wanted to go after her, but he has a mission on his hand with protecting Kisa, therefore he couldn't leave her. However, he also knows Hakuren couldn't go up against Kuran if they really do meet. He could feel it…The distant between their strength. And in that weak state, Hakuren's definitely not a match. "Ace?" Kisa called again as Ace looks down at Kisa. That's wrong? You've been staring at the sky for a while now, Ace." "…It's nothing. Let's go back to the hotel." Ace said with a smile as Kisa quickly hugs onto Ace's arm. "Let's go, let's go!" She sang with a bright smile as Ace turns back to the roof, taking one last look before walking off.

xxXxx

'This is…'

You thought as you stare at the field of red lilies. This was the place you were resting in before you went into that restaurant and met up with Kuran. 'It can't be.' You told yourself as your heart skipped a beat. 'It can't be…it couldn't be…' You thought over and over again as your eyes widen more and more by the second. Could it be that…all along, you were watched? The moment you stepped onto this island…you were being watched? With his ability, it's no surprise he can turn into mist and mix himself with the clouds. At the mere thought, you grit your teeth, quickly snapping your head up just as you see a figure walking out of the trees. "Kuran." You whispered, your voice dripping with venom as you glare at him. "Hakuren! I was really worried when you collapsed. Are you alright?" Kuran said with a soft smile…his face smug with that innocent. "Don't act innocent." You growled as you watch a smirk replacing that innocent smile. "Oh?" His smile fades into a smirk as his eyes open slightly, revealing those emerald pupils that dig into your very soul.

"Then? Can you attack me?"

He said, smirking wider as you clench your fist tightly. "I gave you everything that time, Hakuren." His voice whispered, echoing into your mind. The miute your blink, your eyes widens as you see how his hand is only about an inch away from you. At that, you quickly reacted by leaping back a couple meters. "You're fast, as always." Kuran commended as he stares at you, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"You know…That Portgas D. Ace. He seems pretty familiar to you. He even called you _Haku_. Why's that?"

"That has nothing to do with you."

"I see. But Hakuren, don't forget who was the first to give you the warmth you needed. The way you open up to me back then, have you forgotten it all?"

That moment, your vision blurs as you look around to find yourself suddenly surrounded within a layer of mist. You quickly stop breathing, as you quickly dash towards him, spinning your naginata in your hand. But that moment, your vision blurs again and slowed your movement by a split second. That's all the time Kuran needed as he seizes your wrist. With a twist, you grit your teeth in pain as your naginata slips out of your grip and stabs into the solid. "You might be quick…but that's only because you have no muscles, making your body lighter. Once caught, you can't do a single thing…not when you can't use your illusions." Kuran muttered softly beside your ear. Then you felt a blow against your stomach as you gasp, inhaling the mist as your mind suddenly turn blank. Unable to even stand, you fall limply against him. All you could do is struggle…struggling in your mind, fighting to stay conscious as you feel a hand grabbing your chin. You tried to speak, but your lips wouldn't move at all as you feel your head being lifted as pair of lips brushes against your cheek.

"Your eyes are swollen. Did you cry?"

Kuran asked softly, his lips sliding down your neck and starts placing butterfly kisses all over you. It was unbearable…you feel completely disgusted and even the urge to throw up. You tried to summon your strength to fight, but you couldn't move your body at all…you can't even feel your fingers. You even tried to summon your illusions but couldn't think straight at all. Your head is all fogged up…you can't do anything. Just like it was in the past…you're powerless against him. "Without a clear mind, you won't be able to use your illusion. Like a mouse trapped in a corner. You're always weak around me." Kuran whispered into your ear before nibbling your earlobe.

"Stop...!"


	22. Chapter 22

"Stop…!"

You snapped as you summon all your strength to break free of him. Just when you see him reaching out to you again from the corner of your eye, a burst of fire suddenly shot out. The flames smash into Kuran and just missing you just by mere inches. Thanks to the blast of fire, the mist is blown away from the force and your mind immediately clears up. 'My mind…' You thought as you quickly leaps away, quickly pulling out a distance before turning to see Ace walking out into the clearing.

"Ace."

You muttered, slightly surprise that he's here as you stare at his hand that's still burning from that fire. "Oh? So the commander finally shows." Kuran's voice echoes within the air as you quickly spin around to see the mist gathering behind you. Soon, the mist forms into Kuran's body as you stare, unsurprised. "All in the end, even the great Illusion Goddess is still just an ordinary girl with a broken heart." He stated with a smirk as Ace steps up to you. "Leave." He said calmly as you stare at Ace, then to Kuran who suddenly burst into laughter. "You know, a stranger like you have no right to tell your subordinate's boyfriend to leave, isn't that right, Hakuren?" Kuran said as you feel the word stab against you.

"Boyfriend?"

Ace said, slightly surprise as you clench onto your fist tighter. "So you found another toy for yourself, Hakuren?" Kuran asked with disgust and at the sound of his tone, Ace didn't look quite please. "Sorry." You whispered softly as Kuran stare at you in slight surprise before he smiles. "Since when did you apologize, Hakuren?" He question. At that, you blink slightly as you finally realize what you've just said. Why did you apologize for nothing? You don't know…perhaps you're still being affected by the mist is what you believe. "Since when did you have that human expression?" Hearing his voice echoes through your head again, you glance up at him; more confusion clouding your mind.

"You never even smile at me before. Since when do you have such soft expression on your face when you stare into nothingness?"

"…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The old you would have chosen to ignore me. When did you speak so much?"

"Don't talk as though you know me!"

"Ah~ But I do. After all, we're lovers. Can you deny that? No matter how strong and merciless you are, Hakuren, you're just a lovesick little girl."

"Silence!"

"You can't even fight me with a friction of your real strength. And you always let down your guard so easily around me unconsciously."

"I've heard enough."

Ace's voice cuts as you both turn to him. "Haven't you bothered her enough?" Ace said, staring at Kuran calmly. At that, Kuran's eyes narrows slightly. "I don't want to hear that from someone who had harassed her enough." "What do you mean?" Ace said coldly as Kuran chuckles. Your eyes widen, realizing what Kuran's up to as you quickly dashes towards him and thrust your naginata towards his head. However, before your blade can touch him, his body scatters into mist, shrouding the area with his laughter filling the place.

"Fire Fist!"

Ace shouted as he uses his fire to blast the cloud of mist away like what he did back then. "You're a really bad commander." Kuran said as you quickly look around, trying to find him. "Who do you think is the reason behind her wrecked hands?" Your eyes widens as you turn and glare at Kuran who's sitting on the branch of a tree not far from you. Just when you're about to go and silence him for good, Ace suddenly grabs. You didn't know what happened next…but by the time you can think again, you find your wrists bound behind you with your naginata lying before your feet. You quickly try to move, but Ace's grip is far too tight for you to break out.

xxXxx

"What are you doing? Release me, stupid!"

Hakuren snapped, struggling against Ace's grip but he merely ignores her with his glaze locked on Kuran. "What do you mean?" Ace question as a wider smirk forms on Kuran's lips.

"Do you know why her eyelid became swollen, even to now?"

"Shut up! Kuran!"

"It's all because of you, Portgas D. Ace. You should have known her better. After all, _Haku_ here is just an ordinary girl who never knows the meaning of **love**. It's only natural that she can't admit her feeling and of course, it's hard when your first love turn into something like this, isn't it, Hakuren?"

He said as Hakuren narrows her eyes. "Shut up! Don't flatter yourself!" "You're afraid to love, so you've locked yourself up all this time and distant yourself. You don't even realize loving that man who's now holding you. How pitiful." "Shut up!" Hakuren snapped even louder as he lowers her head, as though trying not to hear his words. At that, Ace quickly releases her and pulls her into his embrace as though trying to comfort her.

"Of course, you know too right? When you're in love with me, it's not you who's using me. It's the other way aro-"

"Fire gun!"

Ace shouted, holding his free hand up as fire bullets shot out rapidly from his fingertips. At that, Kuran merely laughs as he quickly kicks off the branch, dodging Ace's attack. With a wave of his arm, his body scatters into the mist and flies towards the village. Ace stares at the trail of cloud, then back to Hakuren as his eyes softens. "I'll be back in a moment." Ace said, gently laying Hakuren onto the soft grass. But she didn't hear him; she's in her own world as she stares at the red lilies around her without blinking. From the look, it seems like Kuran's word has mentally shocked Hakuren. "Sorry, Haku." Ace whispered, staring at Hakuren for a moment, almost not wanting to leave. However, he knows that she needs to be alone for a while. Giving her one last glance, Ace quickly chases after Kuran…

xxXxx

_"You're afraid to love, so you've locked yourself up all this time and distant yourself. You don't even realize loving that man who is holding you. How pitiful."_

Those words…those hideous words swell within your mind. You blink as your eyes slowly adjust its vision. A couple blinks later…you came to…pulling yourself into a sitting position as you looks around. You're lying in the middle of the field of red lilies, alone. Both Ace and Kuran are nowhere to be seen. You bite your tongue and clench your fist so hard that your nails drew out blood from your palm. 'Damn it.' You curse in your head, feeling totally useless for the first time in your life after boarding Moby Dick and work under your old man. Suddenly, a blast of explosion came out of nowhere. Hearing the sound of explosion, you turn to see burst of fire shooting up into the sky like a tower in the distance.

Your eyes widen slightly at that you as runs over, but stops as you remember your naginata. You look around the sea of red lilies before finding your weapon. But the minute you snatched it, you freeze. Why are you going there anyways? It's not like you can be useful. After all, with Kuran's ability, getting rid of your illusions is no hard task for him. 'Why am I even bothering?' You thought to yourself as you remember Kuran's words from back then, still haunting your mind. At that, you grit your teeth while feeling the heat boiling in your chest. Then without thinking, you hurry and rush towards the direction where you've last seen the fire. When you arrive at the town, you stop on a roof as you look down to the damage in the area. Everything's brownish, burnt thanks to Ace's flames. However, the damage seems to have been kept minimum. And it also doesn't look like anyone has gotten hurt. Without even the need to think, you know that it's that idiot's doing.

Your eyes trail around more until you spot Ace in the middle of the lonely street, holding Kuran up by the collar of his shirt. You could see how serious the burnt is on Kuran while Ace seems perfectly fine, as though he had never gotten into a battle. Because of the cast shadow from his hat, you couldn't see Ace's eyes, but you do see him speaking something to Kuran which you couldn't hear. You close your eyes, quickly turning around as you run off, suddenly feeling an urge to be alone. "Haku!" You heard Ace called behind you, but you ignore him. When you returned to the hotel, the first thing you came face to face is Kisa.

"Oh, you're not Ace."

She said in disappointment, her smile immediately fading away as you lock the door behind you. "He'll return shortly." You said flatly before walking around the girl and to your room. When you get in, you slam the door shut and lock it. You then did the same with the window door on your balcony and with a swift movement; you pull the curtain over, locking yourself within the darkness. And now…everything's quiet. Releasing a soft sigh, you hold onto your head, remembering what Kuran said today as you collapse onto the ground and lean back against the wall. You don't even know why you decide to come here…that was a perfect chance…a perfect chance to kill that man. To finish something you fail to do years. However…for some reason…you didn't feel like it…all you felt like…was to run away. Rather than not wanting to see Kuran, you feel that you don't want to see Ace even more.

…

…

"Ah! Ace!"

You heard right outside the door as you glance up a bit.

"Where were you?"

Kisa questioned as you listen as the door gently closes outside. "I just ran into a few things. Here's the food." "Thank you~ Ace! Let's eat together." Kisa's voice squeaked as you feel something strange inside you. Whatever it is, it's making you feel nauseous. That unbearable, mysterious heat is returning again and swelling in your chest.

_Knock Knock_

"Haku."

Ace called outside your door as you rest your head against your knees.

"I got some food, why don't we eat together?"

"Eh? She's eating too?"

"I got shares for all three of us."

Ace stated plainly, sounding obvious of Kisa's intentions but you could tell he's merely acting dumb. Well, either that or he really is dumb enough not to notice the subtext in Kisa's words. "Don't want." You replied in a flat tone as a moment of silent passes. "But you haven't eaten anything for days now, Haku. You should at least drink something." Ace pointed out and he's right. You're starving and thirsty but for some reason, you don't have any appetite. But that could be just because you don't want to see Ace's face right now, no thanks to that bastard Kuran. "Just leave her Ace, come on." Kisa's voice came in front of your door.

"Wait, Haku-"

"Come on, let's eat~!"

And then...you guess that she must have dragged him away seeing how their voices grow further and further away. After a while within the sea of silence, you give a quick knock on the wall, listening at the sound it produces. 'It's made of cork...No wonder their voices disappeared so quickly.' You thought to yourself before scratching the floor out of boredom. You close your eyes in attempt to sleep in that position. You didn't know how long you've been like that, but hearing a knock on your door, you slowly reopen your eyes. You blink, staring into the darkness that had been darker than you remember. "Haku, can you please open the door?" Ace asked in a very gentle and soft tone but you say nothing.

"Haku?"

"Go away."

"Haku, I'm really sorry."

He said as you look down at bit. 'Why are you being sorry for…idiot?' You thought to yourself, knowing how Ace didn't do anything wrong. After all…if anyone has to apologize, you know that it'd be you. You say nothing, ignoring his attempts to ask you to open the door for him. After a while, there's silent. His voice has disappeared, meaning that he must have given up. After all, what kind of person would waste time on a stubborn girl like yourself? Even you hate yourself, so it's no surprise if anyone wants to strangle you or never even talks to you again.

…

…

'What's…?'

You thought, slowly turning towards the curtain where you see something glowing on the other side. There are dozens of soft green and round lights, dancing slowly in the air. You immediately recognize what they were as you stare. After what feels like minutes, you slowly pull yourself onto your feet and walk around the heavy dark curtains to see the beautiful scene. The fluffy green lights…dancing around the weightless air.

"Fireflies in the middle of the town…?"

You mumbled as you carefully open the window door and step onto the balcony. You reach out; about to touch a firefly when something caught your eyes. You quickly turn, eyes wide to see Ace leaning against the wall just right by you. However, that wasn't the end to your surprise. What really shocked you was how both his hands are glowing in the same green light. That's when you noticed…that those firefly lights, the same as the ones that attracted you out, are coming out of his hands.

"You…!"

You gasped breathlessly before quickly turning around and dash back inside.

"Wait, Haku!"

* * *

Sorry, I will be taking a break off writing since its summer vacation so I will be leaving my country to somewhere else. I'm really sorry to leave you hanging here…I'll try my best to get some chapters posted during my vacation. But if I can't…then the next update will be somewhere at September, after school starts. Sorry, I know its unfair so…I could only say sorry.

Please be patient =(


	23. Chapter 23

Just when you're about to slam your door shut, Ace's hand stretches in. He stops the door and with ease, he forced the door open. Just wide enough so he could get in. "Leave." You snapped as you throw your fist at him, but he seizes your fist gently in his larger hand. "Wait, Haku-" You didn't even bother waiting for him to finish as your leg flies up and slam against his head. He knew that you didn't use Haki…and you know that he let you hit him on purpose. After all, his Devil's Fruit is a Logia type. If he had turn into fire, your foot would be suffering burns now.

"Do I look like a brat to you?"

You snapped as the grip on your fist tightens. That moment, he trips your leg as you tumble forward, unable to balance yourself. You feel a hand grabbing your leg and before you could react, you're thrown into the air and crash onto your bed. The minute you part your eyes, you found yourself staring at Ace. He is onto of you with his hands holding firmly on your wrists that are firmly pinned down beside your head.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

His soft and gentle voice whispered as you stare at him. Even though the room is pitch black with no speck of light, you could still see Ace's face really well. His face that is filled with guilt and sorrow…And most of all, those sincere eyes that never had lied. "…What are you apologizing for, stupid?" You whispered, looking away from him at one of your pinned wrist.

You don't want to see it. You don't want to see his face

"I'm sorry, Haku. I should have realized sooner that you were scared."

Ace whispered softly. At that, your eyes snap back to him in a sharp glare as you scowl. "You're implying that I'm scared?" You growled almost in disbelieve as you quickly tug on your wrist. "Release me stupid!" You snapped, but Ace's firm grip neither loosen nor tighten.

"You get become rash and impatient when you're scared. You also easily become angry when you're upset."

Ace pointed out as you immediately stop trying to resist his grip as you stare at him. Or rather, it's because you couldn't find anymore strength within yourself. It feels weird…hearing someone else to tell you how you act when you're frightened…when you yourself never even noticed. You don't care anymore…screw it. You just don't know what to care about anymore. You feel so many different things mixing together within your chest that you just don't know anymore.

"I…always thought of what if I was the one being used…"

You whispered, suddenly feeling a single tear rolls out of your eye, but you don't care anymore. No. For some reason, with Ace here, you feel as though you can let go of your mask. Soon, the single tear is joined by many as the grips over your wrists loosen. The pain that you've been locking up for years now…you finally start letting it out. Unable to contain it within your narrow self anymore.

Ace stares down at Hakuren who cries silently.

_"All in the end, even the great Illusion Goddess is just an ordinary girl with a broken heart."_

Kuran's words flows through his head as he stares at her, unable to say anything. He had never seen such soft and ordinary side of that stubborn, cold hearted Hakuren he knows; even though he also knows she had been through a lot. However, crying is one thing he never thought he would see on her face. Now, he feels as though he may believe what Kuran said about him making her cry is true. Very slowly, he leans down, pulling her into a gentle embrace as he rubs her back to soothe her. Hakuren didn't resist, she just lies beneath him with tears uncontrollably falling down. "Won't you tell me…Haku? Your pain…" He whispered ever so softly, almost too soft to be heard. However, Hakuren heard him as she slowly closes her eyes as she sniffs softly.

"It was some time ago…when I was sent on a mission where I met Kuran. I went undercover as a spy into his crew to seek out whether the rumor of a gathering to bring down the geezer was true. The leader of the group was Kuran himself. To get access to easier information from him, I got closer to him

"And you two became lovers."

Ace said softly as Hakuren turns her head away, hiding her bitter looking face under her snow white hair.

"At first, it's only one sided for him, but eventually…I thought I may have liked him…more than I should have. He was the first aside from you who didn't even seem shock at my eyes…even at the first sight of me. He was also the first beside you to compliment how he liked my eyes. However, the day has come when I receive orders from old man. The rumor had been true…I have found evidences within the ship and some of the members. Then I was ordered to eliminate them. My subordinates came and we wreck the ships. However, Kuran had fled and I never saw him again, until now. I had literally backstabbed him, choosing orders before him. I always had suspected that my feelings for him could be just another one of those dreams. An artificial memory he gave me, just like how I used my illusions on him. Yet still…"

You whispered, trailing off as a finger gently brushes by your cheek, wiping your tears away before you feel a thumb gently strokes your lower lip. At that, your eyes widens as you turn back to Ace just as another tear escapes.

"Then, is this feeling now artificial?"

Ace asked quietly as he slowly leans in. You stare at him, your eyes wide before slowly closing them, allowing more tears to escape. Reopening your eyes, you stare at Ace for a moment before softly muttering the word out under your breath. "As if I know, idiot…" It was so soft you're not sure if he heard. Then… his lips gently brush against yours. You could feel those somehow nostalgic lips that once touched yours though you could barely remember that time since your head weren't clear at that time.

As the kiss slowly grow more fierce and passionate, you feel Ace's hand gently caressing your cheek as you relax to his touch. You couldn't think anymore, feeling your head clouded with nothing but him. And strongly…you don't hate it at all…this strange fluttering of feathers dancing within your chest. After a while, he pulls away but before you could take enough breaths, Ace's soft lips gently brush against yours again. Then his lips slide down, trailing your jaw line before going down your neck. The way his kisses slide over your skin makes you feel as you you're on fire.

…

…

"Good morning, Haku."

You heard Ace's voice ask as a soft, warm hand gently caresses your cheek. Your half opened eyes slowly open up more as your pupil shift onto the man whose face is hovering over yours. "Ace…" You whispered softly, your mind couldn't react for a moment as you stare. At the sweet scent of food, you slowly sit up. Feeling your body coming in contact with the cold air, you quickly grab the blanket and pull it over your front body. For a moment, your mind went blank. But in a second's time, you feel it all coming back to you now.

Everything that happened yesterday night…

You sit there, dumbfounded for a moment at the memories before sneaking a glance at Ace to see him fully dress. Well…all he considers _dressed_ is that baggy shorts. "Are you alright, Haku? Your face is a bit red." Ace said, either being too stupid to figure out or he's doing this on purpose. "Shut up!" You snapped, looking away a bit as Ace turns and walk towards the table. Secretly, you raise your hand and gently place it upon your reddish cheek. You can't cam down…you can still feel your own heart pounding heavily, so loud that your ears are filled with that sound. 'Damn it…I got emotional yesterday…I've never been like this before…' You thought, trailing off as you find yourself staring at Ace from the corner of your eyes.

'Is it…because of him?'

You wondered, but your latest memory flash back into your head again. Without thinking, you slap yourself without even holding back. One way of another, that somehow successfully knocked that flashback out of your head. "Haku, what's wrong?"Ace asked, catching the scene where you slapped your own cheek as you sits there calmly. "Mosquito." You mutter out a simple lie as Ace walks over and examine your reddened cheek. You watches as his hand reach up to your cheek. You feel your face flush but you didn't move as you allow him to stroke where you just slapped. Your emotionless face would have look emotionless if the red tone would just go away.

"Your face is really warm. Do you have a fever?"

Just when his hand reaches for your forehead, you quickly push his hand away. "Shut up you idiot." You said, trying to be cold but failed miserably. You don't know whether if it's fortunate or not that Ace didn't seem to mind your language and tone at all. "You should take care of yourself more. I thought you might be hungry without eating for so many days so I brought you some food." He holds out a bowl of ramen to you. You look at him for a moment before down at the bowl of ramen. You could feel your hunger rising in your stomach as you slowly takes it with one hand while keeping the other hand supporting your blanket against your bare chest. "Thanks…" You whispered, so softly that Ace missed to hear.

"Hm? Did you say something, Haku?"

"I-I said go out and rot."

You quickly snapped in a semi-cold tone, feeling your face flushes again which is becoming a nuisance. Now you really feel stupid. You could feel your own rhythm all messed up…all because of this guy. Ace just stares at you for a moment before suddenly breaking into a chuckle. "What's so funny?" You growled. Steam rising from your face for reasons which you don't even know. Was it embarrassment, or something more? You just don't know. Ace doesn't reply. Instead, he just keeps laughing like this which made you feel a strange heat steaming up.

"What are you laughing at like a fool? Get out."

You snapped but Ace just stand by the door, still chuckling as though he didn't hear you at all. That moment, he immediately stops his laughter. With a quick, swift movement, he opens the door and slips through the gap. The second the door closes, your naginata soars across the room, stabbing right into the wall where Ace was standing against a moment ago.

'What's with him?'

You thought, staring down at the ramen before slowly reaching up to feel your forehead, wondering if you really do have a fever like Ace said.

'Why am I so…?'


	24. Chapter 24

You stare out the window at the Marines running around the street like ants. Thanks to Ace's battle, the Marine must have of heard of his appearance here and came. Slowly melting back into the shadow, you close the curtains behind you as you grab your fingerless gloves from the table. You sit down on your bed, sliding the gloves over your hands before gently taking the earrings from the desk beside. Just when you tilt your head slightly to put them on, your eyes immediately caught sight of something illumination on the pale white bed sheet. At that, you blink, looking around your room for a moment before you slowly reach over and lift up the bed sheet. The moment you see the stains that have caught your eyes, your entire body froze right on the spot...literally.

xxXxx

"...I wonder if she's eating properly."

Ace muttered to himself. He couldn't help but stand just outside of Hakuren's door as though guarding it the entire time. He knows that she's stubborn...and could even be stubborn to the point where she rather starves to death than to abandon her pride. 'Really...Luffy or Haku...they always make me worry so much.' Ace thought to himself before releasing a very soft sigh. Perhaps he should go in after all. What if she really didn't eat anything? But if she did, wouldn't she get angry at him for barging in?

So many different thoughts of the outcomes clouding his mind. Amidst the clouds of thoughts, Ace finds himself remembering back to last night. That soft and sweet expression of Hakuren which he has never seen before. Just the mere thought made him flutters with happiness...as well as some embarrassment that comes along with it.

"Ace! Ace, aren't you coming to eat?"

Came Kisa's call, however, he failed to hear that. He's so caught up with his thought that he couldn't hear anything else. Anything but…

**BAAAAAM**

A loud crashing sound came from within the room as Ace immediately looks up. "What was that?" Kisa shouted, quickly running around from the corner. "Haku?" Ace gasped as he quickly grabs the door knob and swings the door open to find it unlock. "Haku, are you alright?" Ace asked, his voice filled with nothing but worries as Kisa quickly walks over with her eyes glued onto Ace. "Ace?" She said as she walks over as they both stare into the room. A gust of wind blows in as they stare at the wall which...somehow bore this gigantic hole in the middle. The bed is nowhere to be seen with screams of people rising from outside. Hakuren looks up at the little crowd by her door.

"Haku, what happened?"

Ace asked as he quickly walks over but Hakuren merely walks around him before roughly pushes by Kisa so she can get through the narrow doorway. "Hey!" Kisa shrieks, obviously annoyed by Hakuren's behaviour just as Hakuren is with hers. Without even stopping, Hakuren walks off while secretly clenching onto her stomach which is obviously still in pain. "What's with her attitude? Ace, did you see that?" Kisa said in disbelieve but Ace just ignores her as he stares at the scene below. There's the bed, lying in the middle of the street with flame burning reducing it down into ashes. The Marines are there, evacuating the citizens away while trying to put out the fire. "Kisa..." Ace called as Kisa immediately appears beside him like a lost puppy. "You call?" She sang happily as Ace gives her a frown which Kisa failed to notice. "...Can you get us another room in this hotel? The Marine would be coming soon and it would be trouble if they caught us." "Of course! Anything for you. But really, that woman...isn't she so rude? Looks at this hole, she's such a barbarian." Kisa said but at that, Ace just smiles.

"She is, isn't she?"

He said with a soft chuckle. To the side, Kisa just stares with an unpleased look over her face. "But Ace, why move to another room? Wouldn't they catch us if we stay in this hotel?" Kisa asked as though trying to change the topic. "That's what the Marines will think. The most dangerous place would be the safest." Ace replied before going to his room to pack up his stuffs.

xxXxx

After moving into a new room just next to the one you trashed, you've locked yourself within the bathroom since. You can hear the sound of Marines checking through the room next door, but you could care less. You splash your face with another handful of freezing cold water, desperately trying to lower your face's temperature. You don't know what to do as your face burns more. Strangely, the feeling of smashing your head against the wall and die seems like a pretty good idea. You have no idea what you're blushing for and why you mind so much when Ace saw. For some reason, you just can't keep your cool. 'Maybe I should get a doctor...' You thought to yourself, sighing as you wipe your face dry. Then yesterday's vision returns again as you lean against the door. Now that you two...did these things...what will become of you two? Or should you two just pretend to remember nothing and continue on with your own separate lives? At least, you know Ace has been acting as though yesterday never happened, so maybe you should too...

"You did it!"

You heard just as you open the door to see Kisa jumping up and down while holding onto Ace. "You killed it!" She shouted happily as you look at the tissue in Ace's hand and inside the gap, you could see a squashed cockroach. "Haku-" Just when Ace is about to come over to you, you immediately rise your naginata, stopping him in his track. You say nothing but just continue to point your blade towards him. Seeming to understand your unspoken words, Ace smiles slightly. "I just want to toss this into the bathroom. I didn't know you're afraid of cockroach." "I'm not afraid of them, just disgusted by them." You said tiredly, walking aside to let Ace pass. Placing your naginata onto the table, you sit down on the sofa and stares out of the window, lost in what you should do. You merely watch as Ace walks out only to have Kisa pounces onto her _hero_. You feel yourself rolling your eyes before forcing your glaze back to the scenery beyond the window. You seriously can't stand to watch them without feeling piss off for no reason. You try hard to contain the murderous aura from leaking out of you while also restraining all these thoughts of killing that woman.

'What's wrong with me...?'

The boring day drag on and in a blink of an eye, midnight is already here. You continue to sit there, staring out at the moon, not even moving an inch since this afternoon. Heaving a sigh, you finally move as you sit up. Your joints crack at the movement as you walk out of the door. You don't know where you're heading, but you want to go somewhere alone, somewhere where you can think. You look around the lonely street, finding nothing you can do.

'Maybe a restaurant...'

You stop in the middle of your thought upon sensing a presence behind you. Already knowing who, you turn around to face Ace who's standing a couple feet behind you. "What do you want?" "You practically didn't move the entire day. I was a bit worried so I came to see if you're alright when I saw you came out." "Leaving your mission to guard that **_spoiled lady_**?" You snapped before looking back to your path and starts walking again. "Haku, what's wrong? Why are you angry?" "Who said I'm angry?" You said coldly before biting down on your lower lips. "...What happened yesterday night, I'll forget about it." You said softly, nearly have to choke the words out. After all, it's for the best this way, he already forgotten anyways spending time with that woman. You should just...forget everything with Ace. Without him, you can think better...you wouldn't be so...so strange. Suddenly, a hand seizes your wrist tightly and pulls you to a stop. You wince inwardly, turning at Ace whose eyes are hidden in the shadow cast by his hat. "Wha-" Before you could say anything, he pulls you towards him with his hug so tight he could have crushes a normal girl that he picks off the street. However, to you, it's unbelievable comfortable and warm. You rest against his muscular chest as you feel his face buried in your hair.

"Don't forget."

He whispered as your eyes widens slightly. You feel his grip tightens, but you didn't acknowledge it as the rest of the gap between you two got squeezed out. It's only been a day and already, being in his nostalgic arms makes you feel so calm and warm. "Please, don't forget, Haku." Ace said almost bitterly as you pull away from him a bit and stares into his eyes. Realizing what he meant, you rip your glaze away from his. You want to reply to that, but how are you suppose to put your feelings into words when you don't even know why yourself?

"Hey, did you hear some voice here?"

You heard as your head snap up in the dark to see shadows of Marine down the street. At that, Ace quickly grabs your hand, pulling you into the alley. He uses his body to push you against the wall beside a lamppost. You both waits as you hear the footsteps fade away slightly before Ace steps back to allow you space.

"...I was...just emotional that time."

You said, not even knowing if you had said the right thing or not. When you're about to walk away, Ace grab you, tugging you back into his grip and locking you within his arms. "So...yesterday night was just-" "That's not it." You unconsciously snapped, somehow feeling as though you'll crumble if Ace finishes that sentence. At your outburst, he's taken off by surprise as his grip loosens.

"I don't know...but didn't you forget yourself?"

You muttered and at that, you feel his chest vibrate with his chuckles. "What's so funny?" You hissed, trying to push him away but Ace has the upper hand in strength as he hangs onto you tightly. "I would never forget. I'm sorry if I made you think so, Haku." He said with a smile, a smile of relieve. You could feel yourself blush, but you didn't think much about it as so many questions still swirl inside your head such as to Ace, what exactly are you? You want to ask...but you don't know how to and it seems embarrassing to even say these words.

"I must not have made my feelings clear if you misunderstood. I love you, Haku."

At his words, your eyes widens slightly before you feel tears dwell in your eyes. At the sight of your tears, Ace seems to have understood some sort of hidden meanings behind them that even you cannot. You don't even know why tears are gathering up just because of three stupid words. He gently caresses your cheek before leaning down and gently captures your lips into his. His arms tighten around you, bringing you close while you unconsciously close your eyes...feeling as though a heavy load of weights are relieve from you. The suffocation...the burning heat...they're all gone…just by a simple touch.


	25. Chapter 25

"What is the meaning of this, Kuran?"

Kisa nearly screamed at the man sitting on the rail of the balcony of her room, smiling at her screech. "You said he would definitely fall for me! What have you been doing while I've been paying you?" "Oh? So it's my fault?" He said in a taunting tone as Kisa glares at him. "You said you'll make him fall in love with me! But instead, he seems to be getting closer to that woman! Of course it's your fault!" She snapped but Kuran's smile never left his face.

"Argh! You're useless! I'll just deal with it myself!"

Kisa said before quickly running towards the door to look for her bodyguard. But that moment, Kuran's body scatters into mist and reforms right before her eyes. "You-...What are you doing? Move!" Kisa shrieked as Kuran's smile slowly turns into a smirk as he stares down at her. "I'm afraid I can't allow that. I really can't stand woman like you who screams around over every little thing." He said as he lifts a finger. That instant, mist burst out of his arms and wraps around Kisa's body.

"Ah! Wha-...?"

Before she could finish her sentence, she her consciousness left her as she drops onto the ground, like a ragdoll. Very slowly, Kuran steps out from the shadow and into the moonlight peering in from the window. His eyes seem to glow within the darkness with his wide smirk never leaving his face.

"Really, so annoying. Know this, stupid woman…you're not the one using me, but the other way around. Now, your use is over."

He mumbled to himself before roughly grabbing Kisa and tosses her onto the bed. After covering her over with a layer of blanket, she looks just the same as though she was when she was sleeping just a moment ago. No one, not even Ace, could even suspect this reality occuring behind his back. "Just be grateful I'm not bothering dirtying my hand with your blood." Kuran said before walking over to the balcony as he looks up at the full moon hanging in the night sky. As he stares at the moon, his smirk slowly turns into a frown as his body starts turning into mist, being blown away by the wind.

"Come to think of it…it was a full moon night when we met that time…wasn't it?"

He whispered before giving out a faint smirk. Then, his entire body melts into the mist and disappears into the dark night…

...

...

xxXxx

'So noisy.'

You thought to yourself, finding this scene really melodramatic, like two lovers being separated due to different family background and all those trash. "Ace! Let go! Let me join Whitebeard too Ace!" Kisa shouted as her men who came to pick her up starts dragging her away. "Sorry miss, but it's the master's order to bring you back." One of the men said as Kisa trash around. "No! I'll join the Whitebeard pirates too!" Kisa shouted as Ace stands there, looking a bit conflicted at her behavior. "That's up to old man to decide. Besides, I like someone else; you should try finding someone within your reach too." Ace says calmly. At that, you feel your face fluster for no reason as he walks over. "Let's go, our job's finish." He said with a smile as you quickly turn, brushing past him and hurrying down the street. You gently rub your face, hoping to wipe the redness away before he could see. Though he might have already saw your cheek's colour when he walks over.

"So I'm within your reach, stupid?"

You said, feeling more heat rise out as Ace follows close behind you. "You're always by my side." He pointed out and thinking back, it's true. You two practically go everywhere together. Now that you think about it, you never really thought of Ace that way so you never really notice how much time you two spend in the past.

"S-Shut up you idiot!"

You snapped, hurrying onto the dock as you grab your Jet Ski. Ace just smiles at your reaction, for who knows what he's smiling at. At times, you suspect that he might have some sort of mental problem, laughing to himself like that when there's nothing to laugh at. You're almost certain that he have a loose screw in his head or something. As the two of you race through the ocean, you soon find Moby Dick coming to your sight. Just then, you remembered something important as your eyes widens.

"…Ace."

"What is it?"

Ace asked, turning towards Hakuren only to see her cheeks burning up. She looks down, seeming to try to hide her face from him. At her shyness, Ace couldn't help but smiles at how cute she's being while trying to act tough at the same time. "Don't…tell those idiots…or I'll kill you." She muttered beneath her breath, her face burning up more and more. The look on her face made it seems as though it took a lot of courage for her to say that. "I won't." Ace said with a soft laugh. "But they'll know one day." "…I know, stupid." Hakuren said, after all, with those gossiping stupid idiots, it would only be a matter of time before the entire ship starts talking about them.

xxXxx

"Oh, you two are back!"

Satch greeted with a wave as Ace lands on the rail and skips down. Hakuren follows behind him, taking her time. When she got on, the crews grow silent as Satch stares along with Marco and Jozu.

"Hakuren…Are you alright?"

"Do you want to take a look with the doctor?"

"Your face is burning up."

"You have a fever?"

The crew quickly asked in concern as a vein jumps on top of Hakuren's head. "I-I'm fine, stupid." Hakuren snapped, roughly brushing by the smiling Ace as she hurries down the deck and into her room.

"Did…Did she just shutter?"

Marco said in slight disbelieve as Satch turns to Ace. "Hey Ace, did something happen?" "It's nothing much." Ace replied with a wider smile. "Doesn't she look better like that?" One of the crew said, walking up as he looks at the door that leads to below the deck. "I suppose. To see Hakuren so normally with such a human expression isn't something you get to see every day." Marco said, agreeing as Satch smiles.

"Looks like our Hakuren's growing up. Whatever you guys did, something good must have happened."

Satch commented as Ace stares at the door that slowly swings open from not being close properly. "Yes…it did." He replied to no one in particular as the group gives him weird glances.

xxXxx

…

…

You sit against the rail, taking a nap since it's so rare to have a peace and quiet time like this. It's been like almost a month since…well, all that things with Kuran along with you and Ace, though it still feels only like yesterday. Ace had left 4 days ago for another mission, but this time, you didn't go with him. Lately, you've been feeling a bit sick, so Ace had you stay behind. Since the major idiot is gone, you get this rare time of peace for once so you decided to bath yourself under the sunless sky. Your eyes open slightly at the touch of the northern wind as your dark green pupils shift to the figure standing beside you. "You're awake." Marco said as you as you stare up at the dark sky.

"What time?"

"It's only noon. You'll catch a cold if you sleep here."

He said plainly as you shift slightly. "Shut up." You muttered, feeling tired and not really in the mood to talk. Hearing footsteps landing on the rail you're leaning against; you turn to see Satch. "You're back." You stated without much interest as Satch leaps over your head and lands onto the deck. That's when you said it, a sack in his hand. "About time you're back from your mission." Marco said before noticing the sack as well. "What's that?" Marco asked as Satch grins. Then he pulls out a purplish Devil's Fruit from the sack and holds it out to the two of you.

"A Devil's Fruit?"

You mumbled, climbing up to your feet as you dust yourself. "You gonna eat that?" Jozu asked, walking over to see what the commotion's about as Satch laughs. "Nah, you know I can't. I think I'm going to sell it." "What type is it?" You questioned, taking the fruit from his hand and scan it over to see if you recognize it. "Don't know, but I'll check it later." "Heh, 10 million berries down the pocket." Marco said as you watch Satch heads down the deck.


	26. Chapter 26

What a foul weather."

You whisper softly to yourself, staring at the dark sky after Satch left. For a while now, you've been feeling a bit ill. Your head spins and your stomach twitches uncomfortably for reasons unknown. Suddenly feeling something rushing up your throat, you quickly cover your mouth and hurry to the edge of the ship. Unable to help it anymore, you throw up into the sea. Upon seeing such sght, the others quickly rush to your side. "Hey, Hakuren are you alright?" Marco asks in concern as Jozu gently pats your back. You cough, feeling your head spins as your body lay limping against the edge. "Someone give her some water!" Marco shouts as a man hurries over with a glass of water in hand. "Here, drink this." You heard as you glance up slightly before weakly taking the glass of water. "This is the third time. Don't tell me you've developed motion sickness." Marco stats almost as though he's trying to make a joke. Once you swallow the water in your mouth, you pull the glass away from you and pant softly. "Shut up." You mutter as the crews stare at you. "I just need some rest." You add after a moment of pause seeing how they're still standing around you.

"You should rest below, it'll rain soon-"

"Don't wake me."

"Alright, alright I get it. Tch, stubborn brat. If you need anything, just call."

Says Marco and with that, everyone scatter away from you. You watch Marco and Jozu heading down the deck before turning your attention back to the sky. Very slowly, you close your eyes and drift off into a deep slumber.

...

...

_Drip _

_Drip_

"Eh..."

You mumble softly, feeling something cool touching against your skin. When you look up, you realize that it's just rain, falling from the dark clouds above your head. Looking around, you realize that no one is here and the sky is darker than before, meaning that it must be night time now. 'How long was I asleep for?' You wonder before giving out a soft yawn. Thanks to the nap, you feel much better than before. At least, you no longer have a headache nor do you feel as though you'll throw up again. The cool night air gently embraces you as you feel yourself relax within the rain. 'I should just be a bat.' You think to yourself, enjoying the rare silent on the ship and the calming pattern of rain. When you glance up, you spot a crew member at the rear of the deck, watching out for any dangers. When he sees you, he smiles and waves at you as a greeting before turning back to his job. You sit there and stares at the calm sea for a moment before you decide to head down the deck. As much as you love this weather and would like to stay a bit longer...you have to take a bath to avoid catching a cold. Otherwise when that idiot gets back, you know that he'll nag you around like a mother-in-law if he finds you sick. More so when those loud-mouth crews tattletale on how you were behaving. Just when you've head down the deck, your keen ears catch a strange sound. At that, you slowly look towards the 4th Division hall for a moment before walking over.

Then come another rumbling sound.

"Satch?"

You whisper softly when you realize how the sound is coming from Satch's room. You don't know why, but you can feel an eerie feeling flowing out of his room. Something's not right…that's what your instinct is telling you. Not even bothering in knocking, you swing open the door only to feel something warm splashing against you. "Wha-" You gasp as look up, ready to yell at Satch. To yell at him for an explaination for the ruskus he's making…and for splashing water against you. However, though your lips are parted, no words flow between then. You stand there in silent, your eyes wide in horror with your feet root against the ground. You couldn't believe it. You stare at the hideous scene, your nose fill with the disgusting stench of blood. This place...Satch's room...everything is in a mess. But what really shocks you is Tech who stands there...and at his feet Satch lies. His body stains in crimson with his skin as pale as ghost. His eyes are wide open and his jaws hanging...it doesn't take an amature to know that there's already no life within that body. In Tech's blood coated hand rests the Devil's Fruit. Not any Devil's Fruit, but **_Satch's_** Devil Fruit which he brought back just today. Very slowly, you feel your hand moving up and gently brushes the warm liquid off your face. When you look down, your eyes widen more to see that it's not water, but blood. Satch's blood. "A-Ah..." You tried to speak, but no words come out of your lips. You slowly look back up at Tech who turns to you, a large smile playing over his lips, waving his hand that stains with Satch's blood. "Ah~ Hakuren." He says in that same old carefree-like tone as though there's nothing wrong with this scene. He just keep smiling, showing off his filthy teeth. "A pleasent night isn't it, zehahahaha!" He laughs before suddenly taking a bite into Satch's Devil's Fruit. That instant, everything finally soaks into your mind as your eyes turn into a death glare. Surprise melts into anger…and anger to rage.

"Y...You...**TEEEECH!**"

xxXxx

"What? Satch died?"

Ace gasps as he stares at Marco and Jozu in disbelieve. "Ah, that was 4 days ago." Marco says with a sigh as Ace looks around at the unusually silent crew. "Who...who killed him?" "...Marshall D. Tech." Marco replies, seeming to hesitate a bit as though he isn't sure whether it's alright to tell Ace such thing. "Tech killed Satch?" Ace shouts in surprise before looking around to find someone else missing from the silent crew. Someone who's also member from his division. "Where's Haku?" "Ace, you need to calm-" "Where's Haku?" Ace snaps, cutting Vista off as Marco sighs. "That's what we're trying to find out." "What do you mean?" Ace demands as he turns to Marco for an explaination. "It was in the middle of the night. We were all woken by her scream and by then, both of them are already gone. One of my subordinate who was taking shift that night says that he saw Hakuren chasing after Tech into the sea." "It seems like Hakuren was there when Tech killed Satch." Jozu adds as Ace looks at the two captains. "Why did Tech killed Satch?" "Who knows." Marco mutters softly to himself, his patient growing thin. "What do you mean _who knows_? Satch was killed and Haku went missing!" Ace yells as Jozu quickly pulls him back while irritation crosses Marco's face. "We all know that and we're all worried, but that doesn't change a thing! Get yourself together." Marco snaps as Vista looks down slightly. "This isn't good at all. If Tech has the ability to kill Satch behind our backs like that, then that mean he was pretending to be weak all along. And to make matters worst, that girl is still sick..." "What was that?" Ace gasps, his eyes widening more as Marco quickly punches Vista's arm. "Vista!" Marco hisses angrily as Vista quickly covers his mouth when he realizes how he said what shouldn't have been said. Marco glances over to the shock Ace with unease before breathing out a sigh. Now that Ace, know, there's no way to avoid it. "Hakuren's still sick?" "...She threw up again that day." Marco says uncomfortably as Ace quickly runs over to the edge of the ship. "I'm going to find them!" "Wait! Stop him!" At that, the entire crew quickly run over to restrict Ace.

"Don't do it! Ace! Calm down would you?"

"Old man said this is a special case! You don't have to go after Tech!"

"Hakuren should be fine, she wasn't the second division commander for nothing!"

"Get off me! He's a member of my division and so is Haku! What's going to become of poor Satch's soul if I just let his killer go? And Haku is still ill! She's in no condition to fight!"

"Ace...That's enough. Just this once...I have a very bad feeling about all this."

Whitebeard says as Ace turns to his old man with an angry look. "He killed his own comrade and fled the ship! After being in your care for so many decades...He ran away and brought shame to us all! Haku's life might be in danger as we speak! How am I supposed to just do nothing...when my father's name and Haku's life are at stake? I'm going to settle this!" Ace shouts in anger, breaking away from his comrade's grasp before leaping off the ship and landing on his little sail boat.

"Wait! Come back!"

**"ACE!"**

xxXxx

"What's...what's going on?"

You cough heavily as you sit on the bed in the unfamiliar room. You could feel your head spinning with your vision blurring from time to time. 'Where...am I?' You think to yourself while trying to recall what exactly happened. However, your mind is just in a blur, you can't even focus let alone trying to remember. "Oh, you're awake." A voice suddenly cuts through the air. At that, you quickly turn to see an old lady walking in. At that, you quickly look around before finding your naginata resting by the wall. You quickly grab it before thrusting it out towards the old woman. You stop just before the tip of your blade is just an inch away from skewering the old lady's throat. Strangly, the old woman isn't even surprise by your action. Instead, she just keeps that wrinkled smile, as though she doesn't even acknowledge her situation. "You should really..." Your eyes widen as you feel your naginata suddenly rip out of your hands. Everything move so fast that you can't even see it. By the time you could react, your naginata is stabbing in the wall on the other side of the room. You don't know what happen at all and the old woman doesn't even seem like she has move. All you could feel if that pain that stings your hand from when your naginata was ripped out of your grasp. 'Devil's Fruit user?' That is the first thing that come to your mind as you stare at her.

"...respect your elder."

The old woman finishes as she approaches you. Your eyes narrows and in a split second, flames burst out from the ground with fire snakes dropping down from the ceiling. "Like I said, dear child." The old woman mutters, perfectly ignoring the fire burning around her and the snakes hissing at her feet. "So impatient." The old woman whispers as you suddenly appears in front of her. You thrust your hand out...aiming to break that old neck...to end this fiend's life. Just when you're only a centimetre away from achieving your goal, something that seems like chalk dust slams against you. "Ah!" You yelp, crashing onto the floor weakly as you grit your teeth. Your illusions immediately dispell as you glare up at the old woman to see a handfull of Seastone power in her gloved hand. "Y-You...eh...!" You couldn't move at all...you feel as though your energy is being suck away. Your visions blurs again as you weakly tries to shake the powder off you. But you fails miserably as your headache grows. "Respect your elder." The old woman repeats before you feel yourself falling back into the darkness...

'T-That's right…'

You remember as the vision of Satch's body and Tech from that night appears within your mind...replaying everything all over again. Everything are starting to come back to you as your eyes slowly closes. That time...while chasing Tech, you had suddenly fainted from your unknown illness and fell into the sea. 'But how...damn i-...I can't...' No longer able to control yourself any longer, your body turn limp as the darkness swallows you up.

* * *

Attention:

Currently, the first two chapters has been edited~! Special thanks given to **greenpanda007** who kindly gave me some of her time to help me edit the story. I've also added a bit changes to the first chapter so feel to go back and take a look! Don't know how many chapters will be edit...but greenpanda007 is currently helping me edit the second chapter. Well, as everyone knows, my grammar sucks big time so I need all the help I can get. If there's anyone who is interested in helping me with the editing, please give me a message and tell me which chaqpter you're interested in editing. I will try to reply ASAP!

Thank you all for supporting Fragments of Hoardrost Heart and I hope everyone will continue to support this story in the future as well~!


	27. Chapter 27

You sit there on the bed in the small room…starring out the window to the stormy night outside. It was just like this day when Satch lost his life. Just the mere thought about the look on Tech puts pure rage in into your heart. You can't stand him. He's been there, for so many decades yet he heartlessly killed his own comrade without remorse.

"You're gloomy, young one."

You hear that old hag's voice says as you slowly turn to see her sitting on the chair, enjoying a cup of tea.

"Why are you keeping me here?"

You spit those words out coldly as she settles her cup onto the table. "A pregnant woman shouldn't move around too much." She says simply, repeating that line for the forth time this day.

xxXxx

_"Move you old hag."_

_You snap, trying to slash the hag with your naginata but she dodges with ease. _

_'What's with this hag? I can't touch her.'_

_You think to yourself, gritting your teeth as you quickly aim for a kick, but miss by like 5 inches. "You're a feisty one; either that or you're just plain stubborn." "Shut up!" You snapped, slashing the table in two before kicking the right half of the table, sending it flying towards the hag. "You shouldn't break other people's furniture." That annoying hag says with such relax tone that she's pissing you off. Then leaning back almost as though she's stretching, the table piece flies over her. _

_"Damn hag."_

_You mutter in frustration before going into close combat with her while trying to work your illusion that's so far making no affect on her. She just adapt to all the illusions and the environment you throw at her. She ignored beasts of all sorts, feeling no pain as they sink fangs into her, she even use your own ice pillars to her advantages._

_She's just like a snake, slithering all over the place, somehow predicting your each and every move._

_Just when you are about to slash your naginata at her again, you freezes. Almost immediately, you collapse onto the ground and throw up on the spot. In your weakened state, all your illusions fade away as the old woman stands before of you. "Being stubborn and energetic is good, but you have to car for that child in your stomach." She says as your eyes widen at her words. "What are you blabbering-" You are going to say, but stop yourself when you finally allow her words to soak in._

_'Child? What is she-…'_

_You thought, your eyes widening in realization as you stare at the hag. _

_"You finally realized, have you now? You're bearing a life within you. Did you not realize that?"_

_'Ace's…**child**?'_

xxXxx

"You're awfully quiet."

"Why are you keeping me here?"

You ask emotionlessly, feeling the urge to cut this hag in half but restrain yourself knowing that this old woman isn't normal. "If I let you leave, will you carry out your revenge?" She said, smiling her wrinkle smile as you shoot her a glare. It happen again. For some reason, this old hag always knows strange things about you. But how in the world could she know anything about you when you've never talked about?

"I ate the Chie Chie no Mi (Wit Wit Fruit). It let me gain great insight as well as the ability to read minds, Illusion Goddess Hakuren, former Commander of second division."

Says the old hag as you immediately grab your naginata, about to skewer her when she holds her hand up. "Don't worry; I have no intention of fighting you. Otherwise this house would be gone by now. I too am once a pirate." "And why should I care." You reply coldly, but she just smiles and continues as though I've never spoken. "And, my captain was an old enemy of your old Whitebeard. He was a great man." She mumbles, smiling at the memory. But you on the other hand, frowned. "Gol D. Roger." You muttered, knowing exactly what she's talking about as she smiles again.

"You catch on fast.."

"What I do with my body has nothing to do with you. Especially when you are an ex-member of that old man's enemy."

"Indeed, you make a very good point. But we shall talk back to the main issue? Are you going to take your revenge on that tragic scene dwelling in your head, Hakuren?"

…

Upon seeing your speechlessness, she smiles.

"You're honest with yourself. You even accepted the child in your stomach without hesitation despite the shock. You're one of a kind, though you must show that side of yours more. I've seen a girl in my old days selfishly fights in a battle where she thinks it's her fight while involving an innocent child in her stomach. A foolish one. You think so too, don't you?"

She says as she takes another sip of her tea. "Don't talk as though you know me, hag." You snap coldly, your glare never leaving her. As though loosing a loose screw in her head, she suddenly started chuckling. "What's so funny?" You demand; feeling even more frustrated than before. "Oh~ But I do know you." The hag laughs before her laughter settles. "I can hear your voice in your heart, gentle, kind Hakuren. You may rest here until you give birth to that child."

"Your captain and that drunkard were rivals. Why are you trying to keep me here?"

You said, glaring at her cautiously as she settles her cup down again.

"Don't glare, child. I know that you won't fight me. You know the difference in our strengths. And on top of which you know that a fight will risk your own child's safety. I'm growing old so I like to avoid any unnecessary damage to myself."

"Quit blabbering and answer me."

"The answer is quite simple. That child in your stomach…is the grandchild of my captain, Gol D. Roger."

At that, your eyes immediately widens as you shoot her a murderous glare. Then with quick reflects, she leaned back and dodged your naginata that soar through the air, stabbing into a drawing on the other side. "Looks like you have a death wish, hag." You snap coldly, but the hag seems not so surprise by your reaction.

"Portgas D. Ace never told you, did he? The fact that he has taken his mother's name, Portgas D. Rouge, who was married to my captain, Gol D. Roger."

"Liar."

"Hmm…think back, Hakuren. To that time…"

The hag whispers softly, showing you another one of her wrinkle smile as you quickly try to sort out what she's talking about…

_"Little Brother?" _

_"Ah. He's name's Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy He ate the Gum Gum Fruit, though he never win once."_

_"Are you related to a vise-admiral call Monkey D. Garp?"_

_"You know the old man?"_

You remember that conversation with Ace on Lilly Bloom. How could his father be Gol D. Roger? You had assumed it was Monkey D. Dragon since his brother's name is Monkey D. Luffy. 'Is this a trap?' You think to yourself, but then again…it doesn't feel right if it was. After all, what's the purpose of lying such worthless lie?

"Before Roger is executed, he was the one who request Monkey D. Garp to take in Ace. Think back child, did Ace ever once even agree that he is related to either Monkey D. Garp or Dragon?"

The hag points out and sadly, you know she's right. Back then, you never really get a proper answer from Ace stating that he has anything to do with Garp or Dragon. He merely asked if you knew Garp and when you ask of Dragon, he had fallen asleep. And as for Luffy…you don't need to be blood related to see each other as brothers…

"…Why should I believe you?"

You question, still feeling suspicious of her words.

"You need not to believe me."

The hag replies as you slowly feel your hand going back to your stomach. She then smiles, seeming to know what you're going to say already. But you don't care and just speak out what's in your mind.

"I don't care whose grandchild this child belongs to or whose son Ace is and I don't give a damn. And don't expect me to believe in anything you claim. However, I will take your offer and stay."

You say as she chuckles.

"Strong and resolved. However, I'm afraid I cannot take in your child after it's born. I myself am wanted by Marines for that all pirates once under the wings of Gol D. Roger are being executed all over the world. I wouldn't know if I could survive till tomorrow."

"I wouldn't leave this child in the hands of a worn out hag who is once under the wings of that stupid man. I will pay for my living here until this child is given birth so I don't owe you anything."

Within each of your sentence holds a sense of warning and danger. Like venoms spilling out of your lips at each and every word. However, the old hag doesn't seem bother by it. Instead, she even seems please.

"I have my eyes on you, try anything and I'll kill you."

"You are like a bird that refuses to allow anyone near her eggs. Good, good."

The hag chuckles, as though finding you amusing or something. This time, you learn to ignore her, looking back out of the window and at the rain. However, many things still clouds your mind, but none that is caused from a worn out hag's words. You know without a doubt that Ace will definitely accept this child. However, what would Whitebeard thinks of taking an infant onto his ship?

If what the hag said was the truth, then the Whitebeard would definitely know about Ace being Gol D. Roger's son. After all, Ace's too honest. He was never the type to bear lies and live with it. He probably would have told you too in time if this issue with Tech never happened.

'…I can't go back empty handed.'

You whisper in your mind, finally coming down to a conclusion as the fog in your head clears away. You look down, gently rubbing your stomach before a very faint and weak smile creases your lips. So occupy in your own thoughts, you have forgotten that self proclaim wisdom hag there.


	28. Chapter 28

"Ace…"

You whisper softly, staring at the dark ceiling in the middle of the night. Couldn't find yourself any sleep, you head out of the house for a little midnight walk. Since the house is located on a high cliff, you could enjoy the silence as you sit at the edge of the cliff and stare out the roaring sea.

It has been nearly 10 months since you've been here and your stomach had grown quite a lot. You want to contact Ace. You want to see him and hear his voice. You didn't know if your head had lost a screw or something, but you wanted to see him…so much that it's suffocating. However, you hold yourself back knowing that you can't face him.

At least, not now.

You followed Tech out into the sea and left to hunt that traitor down. You don't have any right to speak or even think of your useless problems when Satch was brutally murdered like that.

'Once the time's up…'

You whisper quietly within your mind, staring at your stomach that seems to be ready to give birth any moment. Your thoughts trail off as your eyes widen slightly at the image of your crying self…that day when your family disappeared in a blink of an eye. At that, you grit your teeth as your eyes narrow at your stomach.

_Alone_

The word haunts in your mind as you look out to the black sea. When the child is given birth, you'll have to leave for Tech. It wouldn't be fair to this child, you know that all too well. You know it is a selfish decision. But it's also selfish to care for your own child when Satch's murderer just scurries away like that. Either way, it's going to be a selfish decision between a comrade and your child. If you fail to hunt Tech down, at worst, you'll be killed or captured alive. When that happens, this child will be left alone, at least, for the time being until words of your child's existent spread to Ace's ear.

'…Jimbei.'

That name is the first to appear in your head. He should by now heard of Satch's death. Of course, you've also considered Shanks. But knowing him, he would never let you go. After all, Tech had left quite an impression on him. "Tch…what a pain." You mutter to yourself before carefully straightening yourself up. As much as you hate relying on other people, looks like you will have to swallow your pride for this one time.

You dig your hand into your pocket, pulling out a Vivicard with Jimbei's name written on it in ink. You look out towards the sea for a moment before your eyes narrows. With your feet, you flicked up a pebble and snatch it within your palm. With a swift turn careful as to not put pressure into your stomach, you hurl the pebble into the darkness at 3 o'clock. Before the pebble could make contact with your target, an old wrinkled hand stretches out and catches it. You stood, your eyes watching like a hawk's as the hag steps out into the moonlight.

"I see lots are on your mind, Hakuren."

"Shut up you hag."

"You still haven't learned to respect elders."

The old hag commented before giving out a couple of coughs. You just turn away, ignoring her as you look back down at the Vivicard in your hand. You stare for a while before stuffing it back to your pocket. "Then with all respect to my elder, you should get some rest or that decaying body of yours will break and you'll die." You said coldly but it only makes her laugh. "Eh, you're quite right. I'm not young anymore; moving is proving quite difficult for me lately." 'Stupid hag. She's lying through her teeth.' You curse within your mind, remembering how you couldn't land a single hit on her.

Deciding to ignore this crazy old hag as usual, you walk around her, deciding to go into the forest for a little walk. But by a blink's time, you suddenly find yourself face to face with her…or rather; she just suddenly appeared before you. Blinking, you immediately leap back to pull a safe distant from her before shooting her a cold glare.

"You can't go."

"Why's that?"

You question coldly as her eyes shift to your stomach. "The time is coming near…I've been feeling it lately these days, but today's especially strong. This child's time is coming." "I think know my body more than you, stupid hag." You said flatly, walking around her and into the dark forest. You could feel it, the pain you've been enduring since afternoon has became even greater.

'It's coming…'

You tell yourself, but for some reason, instead of thinking of the pain, it actually feels comfortable knowing this child will come. Yet at the same time, you feel sad that the time have to come so soon. You wanted to spend more time…more time with this child. You don't want to chase after Tech so quickly, even though you know you shouldn't feel that way.

'…I've become quite selfish.'

You think to yourself as you stop. You look down, gently rubbing your stomach again to feel another kick from inside. At that, a very faint smile tugs against your lips as the strange warmth spreads over you again.

After a long walk, you return to the house just when the sun's about to rise. It hurts, to the point where you can no longer endure. Though it's nothing compare to the pain you've been through up till now, it still hurts.

"Ah!"

You gasp, clenching onto the tablecloth as the old hag walks in with a clean towel. "Looks like it's time." She said as you feel a sweat roll down your forehead. You wince, closing on eye in pain as the old woman sits beside you and look down upon your stomach. "I can do it myself, go away." You snap, not really in the mood to talk.

"What nonsense you're sprouting. I know you don't trust me even after so long but your child's safety comes first doesn't it?"

Though you hate to admit it, you know that the hag is right. However, you don't like it…someone whom you can't even trust being near your child. At very thought of it kind of make your chest boil with rage. Pushing all that emotion aside, you breathe gently, trying to calm yourself as another sharp pain emerge from your lower region.

"Ah!"

You cry, collapsing down as the old woman quickly run off and return with scissor and a bowl of boiling hot water. "Looks like cutting a larger opening is not necessary. Push as hard as you can, Hakuren." The old lady said as you grit your teeth and your nails sinking into the sofa.

"Ah….Aaaaah!"

…

…

…

"Eh…"

"Oh, you're awake."

You heard as you blink, the blur in your visions slowly clearing up as you turn your head to see the old hag by your side. "How are you feeling?" She questions with a smile as you force yourself up while wincing at the pain. "You shouldn't move. You've lost quite a lot of blood." She said as memories started flooding back into our mind. Remembering your child, you gasped before quickly looking around. 'Where…?' Your eyes unsteadily scan over the entire area, but could not find anything. "Where are you looking?" The old hag sighed before grabbing your shoulder. When you were turned, your eyes immediately notice the bundle in her arm.

"The child's right here."

The hag said with a chuckle before leaning down and holds out the tiny bundle to you. You gently take it, your eyes slowly trailing up to see a head sticking out. A tiny little head that look so frail…covered in a layer of soft pinkish flesh. "He's a boy." The hag said from the side, but you didn't hear her. You just stare at the child…at his peaceful sleeping form, unaware of his surrounding like some idiot you know. Feasting your eyes on this child, you couldn't help but feel a tingling feeling against your heart. You grit your teeth, suddenly feeling your lips tremble as a drop of tear suddenly slide down your cheek.

"Even though you only seen this child for seconds, the thought of parting is unimaginable, isn't that correct?"

The old hag said in the sideline said as you grit your teeth more and hold the child close to you.

"…If you don't like it so much, then don't part – is what I like to say. But it would seem you have your own mission in mind…You cannot choose between friend and family after all. They hold equal value, which ever path you choose; it wouldn't be fair to either of them."

After saying that line, the old hag turns and heads for the door. Just when she's about to turn the doorknob, she pause. "My old bone can't keep up at all these days. Out you go, it's too much for this old lady to take." And with those words of parting, she closes the door behind her, gently as to not startle the child. You could feel more tears running down, but you just cuddle the child to you.

You just sit there, crying silently.

You did not know how long you've mourned for, but you soon stopped your own pathetic behavior before this child is woken. You held him carefully in your arm before grabbing the clean bed sheet lying at the side. 'That's right…he doesn't have a name.' You think to yourself as you wrapped the sheet around both of you, using it as cloak.

"A name…"

…

…

"Hotaru (Firefly)…"

You whisper, remembering how Ace barged into your room that night because of those firefly lights. At the thought of that night your eyes soften, suddenly feeling an urge to see Ace even more than before. You wanted so much to tell him…of this child's existent.

You want him to see this child.

You want to tell him this yourself. However…

"No…at least, not from my mouth."

You whisper and pull out a bag containing some beli. You casually tossed it onto the bed before grabbing your naginata that's leaning by the wall. Then without a second glance, you leap out of the window. When you land, you held out the urge to scream, feeling pain still throbbing throughout your body. You hold your child closer, carefully protecting him from the blazing sun and the roaring wind.

'Ace would…definitely stop me if he knows of all this.'

You look up, glancing up at the bright sun as a sad smile tug your lips. If that moron knows, he'll definitely stop you. That's the type of idiot he is. To protect you and this child. He would go after Tech himself.

That's just…how big of an idiot he is.

"…I definitely can't tell a moron like him...that stupid weakling excuse of a father of yours, Hotaru."


	29. Chapter 29

'I can't go back…not until I kill that traitor.'

You repeat the same line over and over within your head for the past couple hours. So deep in thought, you don't even realize you've unconsciously tighten your grip over Hotaru until he cries out from the pain. Gasping in realization, you quickly loosen your grip before patting the infant's back. Your fingers gently glide over his soft cheek, caressing him until he once again return to sleep.

"Now…"

You mumble softly to yourself as you glance up at the sea before you. You speed up your Jet Ski's speed, holding onto Hotaru carefully as you race across the sea. 'Can't go back…' You resume to repeating those words, afraid that if you stop…you would eventually forgotten your purpose. Afraid that if you don't remind yourself of Satch, you would not leave this child.

You sigh in frustration.

Amidst the wave of thoughts swirling within your mind, you suddenly dug up an image of Kuran. 'If he finds out…' Your glaze slowly returns to Hotaru before you breathe out another sigh, unable to finish that thought. You speed up even more until the Jet Ski was going its max. The roar of the sea and the wind grew louder, buzzing harshly against your ears. Hearing Hotaru crying once again, you immediately slowed down, not wanting him to get hurt. Again, you sighed…not even being sure what you're sighing around for. "Tch…!" You winced, gritting your teeth as you felt another stabbing pain from your stomach. You wipe your sweatyou're your forehead before pulling out a Vivicard from your pocket.

"Almost there…"

…

…

…

_Knock Knock_

…

**_Knock Knock Knock_**

"I'm coming, I'm coming, stop that stupid knocking you bastard!"

An old voice snaps from behind the door you stood at. When you hear the stomping sound growing louder, you quickly leap back, shielding your child just in time as the door suddenly slams down. There stands an old woman with gray hair about 2 meters tall with wrinkles all over her face and poor taste in make-ups. **"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INTERESTED IN THE DAMN NEWSPAPER!"** She shouts as you raise a hand, pulling the sheet a bit out of your eyes just enough for her to see your dark eyes. At the sight of your eyes, the old woman flinches as she stares down at you in shock.

"You're…!"

She mumbles before the shock expression quickly leaves her, replace by a smirk. "You got quite a mess there, the Illusion Goddess." "And your shop is filthily empty as always, Jill." You say back coldly, clenching onto your stomach as you wince while holding onto Hotaru. Without asking for permission, you just walk around the old lady, entering her place as though it's your own. "Hey! Don't smear my couch with your blood!" Sil snaps loudly, but you could care less. You tear the sheet off you before tumbling onto the couch, your legs no longer able to support you. You just hold onto Hotaru before letting your eyes trail to your clothes and legs that are completely bath in blood. And it didn't even take a minute to dye the pure white couch into crimson.

"Running around the sea in such condition while carrying a baby. Looks like you pirates have lots of guts these days."

Jill said as you lean back and pants out softly. Before you can even catch your breath from the running, Hotaru started crying in your arms again.

"Wait…is this…**_your_** brat? Or did you it from somewhere?"

Jill says in wonder as she examines Hotaru that's crying in your arms. "Hey, the brat's crying." "I know." You snap in anger, only to wince in pain again as your head drops back against the couch. "All you nagging hags are the same…" "What the hell did you said?" Jill snaps just as you gave out a soft cry from the pain. Gritting your teeth, you gently hold Hotaru with one hand while pulling out a tiny sack your other. You casually toss it onto the table as Jill walks over. She picks up the bag, seeming to measure the weight of it with her hands before peering inside.

"Thought it was weird for you to walk into my store. It looks like these aren't a gift."

She states, shaking the bag at you as you hears the sound of the gold coins clashing against each other. "Do I look like a nanny to you?" The hag questions as you shoot her a glare. "Isn't this a _Do anything_ shop?" You snap, but immediately regrets as another pain stabs against you. "Those…can last 10 years for both you and this child together…if…you can live that long." You whispered between each intakes of breath, not even bother to look up at the hag's priceless experisson.

**"WRENCH! DID YOU COME HERE TO MOCK MY AGE?"**

Jill screams just as you cover up Hotaru's ear to protect his eardrums.

"Then live for another 50 years if that's what it takes to wait for his parents to pick him up. This is…only half of the real payment. If he's in good hand, I will even double the final sum. That would…be enough…to give you a comfortable life. Your business isn't popular; you wouldn't be stupid enough to pass…this chance, would you?"

You whisper as she stares down at you. "Hn…You have grown soft, Hakuren." Jill states before putting the bag of gold onto the counter by the wall. 'You don't need to tell me that…' You whisper in your head as you caress Hotaru's soft cheek again to calm him.

"I hate those Government's dogs more than you pirates. It's not everyday I get to have a job that'll get under those filthy Marine's skin with such good reward. But you better give the payment as you promised."

"That will only depend how you treat this child. I will mangle you if anything happens to him."

"Hmph. I value my life more than this infant who got nothing to do with me."

Jill says as she came over and takes Hotaru off your weakened hand. The minute Hotaru you're your embrace, you felt your body suddenly becoming cold and numb.

"Hire someone to feed him if you have to. Hire someone who carries disease and I'll-"

"Would you give it a rest? If you're so worried for this brat, take care of him yourself!"

Jill snaps in irritation as you clench onto your stomach, your glaze never leaving Hotaru "I would if I could, you stupid old hag." "Tch, your foul mouth never leaves you. So who's the lucky father?" She asks while trying to stop Hotaru's cries. You weakly use the table before you as support to pull yourself up. You could feels your blood continues to flow down your legs as you grab the sheet and wrap it around yourself again. You tumble slightly in attempt to you're your balance. Once you find your feet steady enough, you pull out a Wanted poster from your sleeve and slam it against the table.

"Hey, hey, you serious?"

Jill mumbles, her wrinkled eyes narrowing as you limp for the door. "If I don't return, he would come for that boy." You whisper softly to yourself, not even caring if Jill actually heard you or not. Just when you've finally got to the door, you heard Hotaru's cries piercing through your ears. You quickly snap your head back and stare at your child who's crying his eyes out. You stare at Jill who is doing everything she could to calm him…but Hotaru's crying never ceased. "What's wrong with this brat?" Jill complained as you frown. "Like I know…" You whisper softly before quickly tearing your glaze away. You bite down on your tongue and without another word, you run out, dashing away from this place as fast as you could.

Never once did you turn back as the child's piercing cry continues to haunt your mind.

'Hotaru...'


	30. Chapter 30

The second year passed since Ace became a member of the Whitebeard Pirate, and a year since Hakuren's disappearance.

The time quietly slips by…

And the third year passes...

Ace has now turned 20 as he leans against the hot rock, staring down onto his hat which he is holding gently within his hand. The first and only gift Hakuren had ever given to him. Though he doesn't know whether this should count as a gift or not…

_"Ace! Get back here!" _

_Garp screamed. He was running through the town like a rampaging gorilla as Ace carefully poked his head out from an alley. "As though I'll jump into that canyon, stupid old man." He muttered before hurrying out the other side of the alley. He made a swift dash and quickly made a run for it, not wanting Garp to discover him. After fleeing to the other side of the town, he settled down on a boulder under a cliff by the sea._

_"I wonder if Luffy gotten away…"_

_He muttered, lying down with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the sun and tastes the salty wind. He slowly closed his eyes and began to doze off. But it wasn't long when his sleep was disturbed when he heard a strange sound within the howls of the wind. 'What's that?'Ace thought quietly as he slowly pulled himself up and glance around the area. As swift as a goat, he began leaping from rock to rock. As he headed towards the direction of the sound, he soon spotted a tiny little leg, hidden behind a rock._

_ "Is someone there?"_

_Ace called as he peered over the rock. To his surprise, he found a little girl sitting there, crying her eyes out. She glanced up to him; her crystal blue eyes reflected the scenery like a mirror as they sparkled towards Ace's direction. At one glance, Ace freezes. He found himself caught in trance by her eyes as she suddenly broke into a cry again._

_"I've never seen you here. Are you lost?"_

_Ace asked, crouching down beside her but all she does is cry. "Come on, it's alright. I won't hurt you." He said with wide smiles, ruffling the little girl's head as she sniffs and slowly glanced up to him again. _

_"You look like Luffy's age…where are you from?"He asked politely, though the girl just stared at him, making no move to reply. "Ah…anyways, we should find your parents."Ace mumbled, feeling troubled since he has never deal with such situation before. When he tried to go near the girl, she suddenly burst out into cries again. "I'm not going to hurt you." Ace snapped before forcefully picking the girl up. He ignored her trashing as he scaled up the cliff with her locked in his arms._

_After hours later, he finally got her to quiet down as he carried her to the town. Ace went about, randomly asking anyone off the street for the girl's parent. But without even the slightest idea as to what her parents looked like, there wasn't a single person who could answer to him. _

_"At least tell me your name." Ace sighed, sitting by the side of the street with the girl still in his arms. "There's no way you can't speak…can you?" He mumbled softly. But that couldn't be it. After all, she looked just like Luffy's age. And Luffy could speak just perfectly, even though he's always been a brat._

_"Hey Ace! What do you have there?"_

_An old man at the hat stall called as Ace dragged his feet over. "I'm looking for this kid's parent. Have you seen him?" Ace asked, holding the girl out to the man as he examined her. "Hey now, isn't that question a bit too vague? What do they look like?" The man asked, but only to receive a silent treatment. _

_"Never mind." _

_Ace sighed before giving the man a slight bow, just to be polite. Just when Ace was about to walk away, the man at the hat stall quickly called him back. "Hey Ace, give that kid this." He said, holding an orange hat out as Ace walked over. "Look at that child, she doesn't look so well." The man pointed out. At that, Ace quickly looked down to the girl, only to notice how her face was burning up. "Crap." Ace cursed as the man laughed and tried to place the hat onto her. But when he came near her, the girl broke out into another cry. _

_"What's wrong? You don't like it?" _

_Ace said, holding the orange hat to her as she cried even louder. "Hmm…Hey mister, can I have this black one?" "That?" The man said, staring at the identical hat Ace was pointing at, only that it was black. _

_"I'll pay for it." _

_Ace said before quickly reaching into his pocket for change. But the man just laughed before grabbing the black hat. "There's no need. They aren't selling anyways. Here you go." He laughed before handing the hat to Ace. "Thank you." Ace said before holding the black hat up. "See?" He said, putting it over his head as the girl stopped crying for a bit and stared at him, then down at the orange hat in Ace's hand. _

_"A-Ah…"_

_She mumbled. Her tiny hands making grabbing motions as Ace smiled. "Here you go." Ace placed the orange hand onto her tiny little heard as the girl blinked. She laughed, playing with the hat around before pulling it off and sank her teeth right into it. "Ah! You can't eat it!" Ace gasped and quickly tried to pull the hat away from her iron grip… _

After months since Hakuren's disappearance, a rumor had spread of Tech's new name, Blackbeard. That was the only news they were able to grab hold of. Nothing of Hakuren. They all know that Tech is somewhere out the sea, still surviving. But if Tech's name is heard, suspicion of Hakuren's failure of defeating Tech spread through the crew.

"Where did you go?"

Ace mumbled as he stared down at his orange hat.

"Hey Ace! What are you doing!"

Luffy shouts, hyper as always as Ace places his hat back onto his head. "Just thinking of something." He mumbles before flashing a smile towards his little brother. "Is it about Blackbeard whom you are pursuing, Ace-san?" Vivi asks, pulling her hood down once she gotten into the shade as Ace stares at her. For a moment there, he could have sworn he saw Hakuren's image over her, but he knows it's only his illusion.

"No. I'm also looking for someone else."

"Someone else? You're pursuing someone else?" Usopp asks out of curiosity. At that, Ace stuffs his hand into his pocket. He pulls out a piece of paper, carefully unfolding it and shows the gang, Hakuren's Wanted Poster.

"You're looking for her?"

Zoro whispers in slight shock as Luffy turn to his first mate. "What? You know her, Zoro?" Luffy asks as Zoro's eyes narrows. "Ah. The previous Whitebeard's 2nd Division Commander, Illusion Goddess Hakuren." Zoro replies before turning to Ace. "They say you defeated her and gain your current position." "I guess you can say that. I'm searching for her, have you seen her?" "Well…We can't even see her face." Nami mumbles, pointing her finger at the picture that only captured the back of Hakuren. "But she must be a beauty!" Sanji cries with a large hearts over his eyes.

At that, Ace smiles as he carefully folds the Wanted Poster and puts it back into his pocket. "Yeah…she's more beautiful than anyone I've met." Ace whispers quietly to himself as he looks back up at the others who begin rambling about their own things.

"So this Hakuren. Is she strong?"

Luffy asks in excitement as Ace smiles. "Yeah. Without her, I wouldn't be here today. I wouldn't have gained the position I have now." "Hey marimo, didn't you said he defeated her?" Sanji taunts as Zoro shoots his comrade a glare. "Like heck I'd know. I only heard from the rumors." Zoro snaps back as Ace smiles wider.

"That's because that girl was the one who spread the rumor."

Ace replies as Usopp stared in surprise. "Why would she do that?" Usopp said as Ace shrugs. "Don't know. I never know what she's thinking." He replies. At that, Usopp's eyes flashes of a sly look as he leans near Ace, nudging him in the arm.

"You talk about her as if she's your lover or something."

He whispers teasingly, but only to be pull back by Nami.

"Usopp, what are the chances of tha-"

"She is."

**"EEEH?"**

Everyone scream in shock. All but Luffy, who glances around like an idiot, and Zoro who doesn't seem to care one bit. "What? What are you guys talking about?" Luffy asks, not understanding a thing as he looks around the group. "Come on! Aren't we going!" "Shut up!" The entire crew aside from Vivi and Zoro shout, all whacking Luffy over the head as Ace smiles.

"Wait, then…why are you looking for her?"

Nami asks as Ace's smile fades slightly. "She disappeared." "She disappeared?" Nami whispers in shock as Ace left the shade. He begins walking through the torching desert with the crews trailing behind him.

"Hey…you don't think she ran away because…"

He hears Usopp whispers behind his back. But Usopp only to earns himself a punch from his comrades. Ace just walks on, pretending to hear nothing as he stares at the mountain of sand before his eyes. "…Ace-san." Hearing Vivi's call, Ace slowly turns to see Vivi walking up to him.

"About Hakuren-san, what kind of person is she?"

She asks, seemingly curious as Ace smiles and pulls out a seashell from his back pack. "What's that?" Nami asks as Ace holds up the seashell. "Tone Dial. It's something I got during my travel." He replies with a smile before pressing down a button. "Tone dial?" Nami whispers as she took the seashell from Ace and examines it. When melody begins floating out of the shell, she screams in shock and nearly drops it.

"There's sound coming from it!"

Luffy screams with lights sparkling within his eyes. "But…how…?" Vivi gasps, surprise like the rest as they stood beneath the sun, listening to the vibration of strings coming from a Guqin.

"It's beautiful…"

Sanji whispers in shock as Zoro yawns. "Shut up, love cook." "What was that you marimo?" He screamed back and not for long, the two begins their usual fight. "It's beautiful." Vivi comments sincerely as Ace smiles. "It took a lot effort recording this." "Why's that?" Chopper asks as Ace glances down at the shell before chuckling to himself.

_"Come on Comma-er…Hakuren! Just another song."_

_One of the men shouted as a vein jumped over Hakuren's head._

_"Enough's enough."_

_She snapped coldly before shooting the men a dark glare._

_"Come on. They just really like your music. Why not just give them another one?"_

_Ace said, coming to her side as Hakuren glared at him. "Come on, Haku." Ace urged as Hakuren slowly glanced back to the guqin. She seemed to be thinking over for a while before sighing in defeat once again. She didn't know how many times she gave in, which isn't like her at all, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't know why, but somehow, she felt as though she couldn't disobey this stupid Commander of hers. She wanted to bash her head and break this stupid guqin in two, but she knew she couldn't do it. Sitting down in front of the guqin again, she glanced at Ace who had helped himself next to her. _

_"What?"_

_Ace said, noticing her staring as Hakuren's eyes narrows. "Too close." "Eh?" "I said move over." She snapped in a louder tone as Ace shifted away without protest. Though Hakuren tried to hide it, Ace could clearly see the faint redness in her soft cheeks._

_"Last time."_

_She growled as her expression darkens back to the usual emotionless and cold mask. Seeming oblivious to the killing intent pouring out from her, the crews cheered and laughed. Just when Hakuren glided her fingers against the strings, she quickly stopped when Ace pulling out the Tone Dial. "What are you doing?" She demanded, clearly recognizing the object in his hand. However, Ace merely smiled in return. "Recording." He replied simply as Hakuren's glare darkened. After a moment of glaring, she turned back to the guqin, seeming to decide to ignore it as her fingers began dancing over the strings._

_As she played, cherry blossom began blooming over the entire ship, created by her illusions. The petal rain endlessly, showering over the Moby Dick until a thin layer of pink carpet was created. The men laughed as they all sat, drinking under the flower trees. Even Whitebeard was put into good mood by her melody and scenery. _

_Unlike the others who found enjoyment in the scene and sake. Ace found himself fascinated by other things. He never voice looked at the beautiful flowers. His eyes were locked against Hakuren. He sat there, watching as her soft, delicate finger slide across the strings with grace. That dark and scary expression had long disappeared from her face._

_She was beautiful._

_There was no other word to describe her. The moment the song came to an end, everyone cheered. Ace on the other hand was suddenly flung forward by a force that smacked him from behind his head. If he didn't throw out his arm to stop his fall, he would have crushed the Tone Dial with his muscular body._

_"What was that for?"_

_Ace gasped, quickly pulling himself up as he noticed a slight disappointed look over Hakuren. It was as though she was hoping he would have crushed it. "Nothing."She huffed before turning her heel and quickly walked away. "Haku?" Ace called, but she ignored him. She didn't even bother looking back at him. She just stomped her way across the deck before disappearing behind the crowd of men. At that, Ace sighed. He straightened himself before carefully picking up the Tone Dial into his hand._

_"Hey Haku, wait!"_

_Ace shouted before quickly hurrying through the crowd after her.  
_


	31. Chapter 31

_Cling_

_Cling_

The sound of chain echoed through the dark, silent chamber mixed with the sounds of footsteps. As shadows passed the cell, the prisoners glanced up; curious as to whom the new arrival who would be joining them within the eternal hell was. Right within the center surrounded by guards was a man. A man whose body was bathed in wounds and blood. On his back was a purple mark of the infamous Whitebeard pirate.

"Hey…isn't that?"

One of the prisoners whispered to his cellmate, clearly recognizing the broken up man.

"Fire Fist Ace…"

"Fire Fist?"

"Why is someone like him here?"

Whispers began to erupt from all the cells down the long hall. "Silence!" An angered scream of the Chief Guard, Sadi-chan, shouted as the sound of her whip dominated over the whispers of prisoners, silencing them.

"Hurry and get moving."

Sadi-chan then urged, giving Portgas D. Ace a rough push as they trail after Magellan who was walking before them, leading the way. Behind them, all four demon guards were present followed by dozens of lower rank guards. Ace gritted his teeth in pain, his legs struggling to support his own weight with blood dripping down at each step he takes. "Hurry up!" Sadi-chan shouted, this time tugging on Ace's chains to speed up their pace.

"We've got a special spot for you. If you don't hurry, you won't be able to see the hmmm….surprise!"

Sadi-chan laughed, seeming extremely excited. However, Ace's glaze was locked at the ground, showing absolutely no interest within the topic. "I'll give you a hint~! It's hmm…someone you're dying to meet. Rumor has it that you've been looking for her weren't you?" Sadi-chan said with a wicked smirk as Ace's eyes widen. "That little subordinate of yours..." Sadi-chan continued. Ace's head immediately snapped back up as he gritted his teeth, quickly catching onto where this conversation was heading.

"What did you...?"

Ace gasped, his voice trembling lightly. Then with a sudden burst of strength, he grabbed Sadi-chan and slammed her harshly against the wall. "What do you mean?" Ace screamed. But before he could get an answer out of her, Magellan quickly seized his head and slammed his skull right into the ground. "Ah!" Ace gasped in pain as fresh blood began to cover his vision. His body then went limp, his head spinning from the impact. "Take him." He heard Magellan ordered. The demon guard Minokoala then walked over, snatching Ace from the ground and roughing tossing his limp body over its shoulder. Ace just lay there, watching helplessly as the ground beneath him moved. He tried to gather his strength, but he doesn't have enough energy to even take on a lowly guard because of the wound and the Seastones handcuffs.

The ride felt like hours. He kept his head forced up high, enough to let his eyes scan through each and every cell…until he finally saw **_her_**. "H-Haku…" He whispered in horror, his eyes wide as the guards stopped moving with the Chief Guard smirking down at him. There she was, pinned against the wall with chains bounding her wrists and neck. Her eyes were closed with a blood tear trail flowing down her left eye. Her clothes were torn, her body covered with a mixture of dry and fresh blood over her wounds.

"Haku!"

Ace gasped, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at the woman hanging lifelessly before him. He quickly tore himself away from Minokoala and tried to reach for Hakuren. However, Magellan grabbed Ace harshly over his broken arm. With a fling, he threw Ace right into the open cell directly opposite to Hakuren's. With a cry of pain, Ace's back smashes against the brick wall. Quickly taking their chances, the guards began swarming in, pinning Ace against the wall and binding him with chains made of Seastones.

"Haku!"

Ace gasped, ignoring the pain itching throughout his body and the Seastone that was sucking away his strength.

However, Hakuren doesn't move.

She just hung there lifelessly, her skin unusually pale, seeming almost cold and hard.

"What did you do to her?"

Ace demanded. "Don't worry; your precious subordinate...hmmm...isn't dead." Sadi-chan said with a smirk as she stepped up to Hakuren's cell. Then with a flick of her arm, her whip danced through the gap between the Seastone bars and slapped Hakuren right across the cheek. Her head flung to the left from the force as a cut formed over her marble smooth skin with blood slowly seeping down.

"You…"

Ace growled, tugging on the chains weakly as the Sadi-chan laughed, pleased by Ace's reaction. "Yes! Agonize more!" She shouted before pulling her whip back before flinging her arm again. However, Ace just glared, his eyes locked onto Sadi-chan like eyes of a beast, about to tear his prey apart any moment. However, he held himself back, biting down upon his lips as he felt pain stabbing into his heart upon each whipping sound.

Another slash.

Follow by another…

Then another…

And another…

For the next hour, the Eternal Hell was filled with nothing but the sound of whips and the sound of the Chief Guard's laughter.

Ace sat within his cell, the air silent after the guards had left. His glaze was darkened in a glare upon the cell opposite of his. His eyes never left Hakuren, almost like he was afraid to. Her exposed flesh was covered with whip marking everywhere, her clothes torn even more. During the painful torture, she didn't even move. Not even by a millimeter – with the exception of when the whip slashed against her fragile looking body.

Ace felt his heart shattered as he stared upon her lifeless body. He wanted to walk up to her, to feel her warmth, to hear her lecturing him of how stupid he was of being caught like this. He even missed the time where she beats him for doing something stupid or displeases her.

"Why…" Ace whispered weakly before breaking into a continuous cough until blood splattered out of his mouth.

"Why are you here…?"

Feasting his eyes one last time on her lifeless looking body, his vision slowly blurred until everything becomes pitch black…

Hours…days…how long had time passed, he didn't know.

Whenever he was conscious, he would find himself staring at Hakuren. At the woman who was so close yet his hand couldn't reach. Never once did Hakuren show movements of any kind. She doesn't speak; she doesn't move…her body living off the liquid food that the guards of Impel Down injected into her.

She was no different than a lifeless corpse, a doll.

At moments, Ace would curse at himself. For why he couldn't find her sooner, why didn't he ever think of the chances of her being caught. If he considered the possibilities and found out sooner, he could have rescued her.

"I can walk myself!"

A voice snapped in the darkness as Ace's eyes slowly opened, woken from his slumber as the sound of clattering chains echoed into his cell. _"That voice"_ Ace thought to himself, his eyes widened, immediately recognizing that familiar voice. He then heard the sounds of footsteps stopping before him as the bars to his cell being unlocked.

**_THUMB_**

Ace forces his head up slightly, looking towards his left to see a blurred vision of some guards chaining a new prisoner to the wall beside him.

"Tch, stupid fishman."

The guard spat in disgust. When the torch passed by, Ace's eyes softened before turning his attention back to the ground. "It's been a while, Ace-san." "Jimbei." Ace whispered softly. "So you're caught too?" "Argh…Ace-san, are you alright?" Jimbei asked and at that, Ace suddenly felt a laugh itching to erupt through his throat. But he suppressed it and only let out a soft chuckle."

"I got myself caught, dragged pop into a war and found Haku here. Jimbei…she hasn't moved for days…Haku…she's…"

Ace whispered, trailing off as he dug his teeth into the flesh of his bottom lip, bringing out blood. At that, Jimbei turned to Hakuren who hung motionlessly on the opposite side of the cell.

"You do not have to worry about Hakuren-san, Ace-san. She's just in coma."

Jimbei said as Ace's head snapped up to Jimbei in surprise.

"Coma? Jimbei, you know what happened to her?"

Ace asked hopefully as Jimbei glanced cautiously before turning to Ace and nodded slightly. "Jimbei-" Ace began but Jimbei quickly hushed him. A moment of silence then followed as Jimbei looks around, alter to the guards. "Please wait a moment, Ace-san." Jimbei whispered as he continued glancing around. Ace waited patiently, seeming to understand what the fishman was waiting for. After nearly waiting for an hour, some of the guards appeared and began picking prisoners for their torture. Not long after, the entire prison is filled with screams of the prisoners once again.

"Ace-san, please listen carefully to what I'm about to say."

Jimbei whispered very softly within the sea of screams. His voice was so soft that it would be almost impossible to hear if Ace had did not have his keen hearings.

"It was a year ago when Hakuren is brought here to Impel Down…"

Jimbei softly began, his eyes slowly drifting to Hakuren who was chained within her cell…

_"Are you…Jimbei?"_

_Hakuren-san's cracked voice whispered softly as I stared with pure horror upon old man Whitebeard's ex-Second Division Commander, pinned upon the stone wall that was dyed with her blood. _

_"Ha-…Hakuren-san!"_

_I gasped as Hakuren-san smiled weakly. When she tried to open her eyes, blood began pouring from beneath her eyelid, forcing her to shut them back. Her teeth gritted tightly in a clattering sound mixed within her soft wince._

_"Hakuren-san, you shouldn't move…!"_

_"J-Jimbei… why are you…here?"_

_"I heard that you've been capture and brought here. I came to free you."_

_I replied as Hakuren-san panted and coughed, seeming to be having trouble breathing the air within the filthy environment. "Heard…then…has news of me…" Her voice faded away from exhaustion as I shook my head. "Please don't worry. Only the top of the governments and us shichibukais know. I don't know the details, but apparently they are keeping your capture in secret." I replied before noticing a smile slowly forming over Hakuren-san's lips. _

_"Hmph. I...see...Jimbei… thank you…"_

_Upon the last word that flowed out of her blood stained lips, I flinched inwardly. Never before did I dream to hear such…word of gratitude out of her before._

_"Don't wear yourself out anymore, Hakuren-san. I'll take you back to old man Whitebeard and Ace-san-"_

_"No…don't tell…anyone…about me…"_

_"What are you saying Hakuren-san?"_

_"…As of now…I'm just part of that geezer's crew without a title…therefore…if information haven't got out yet…the Marine must be hesitating whether to…announce my capture to the world or not." She spat out a mouthful of blood. "If that does happen…you know full well what the consequences will be…Jimbei."_

_Hakuren-san stated as I turned to the Vice Warden, Hannyabal that I had knocked out cold. _

_"Hakuren-san, surely you don't plan on staying here-"_

_"Even if you free me, what could you do…? You can't carry…a half dead person…while fighting the guards. This is Impel Down…you should know b-…better."_

_"But Hakuren-san-"_

_"Jimbei! …I need you to leave here alive…and deliver a message for me..." _

_"Message?"_

_"That bastard…argh…Teach…he's…he ate the…Ace will definitely go after-!"_

_"Ow…what…?" _

_A voice cut through the air as Hakuren-san immediately shut her mouth. I then quickly looked down to see Hannyabal waking up. The Vice Warden rubbed the large bump on his head as he winced before looking around. "What the- What happened?" "You tripped and fell." I calmly lied as Hannyabal quickly leaped onto his feet. "Is that right-ah! You! Are you finished touring my Impel Down-I mean the Impel Down?" He asked as I snuck a glance at Hakuren-san. Her head was hanging down, her hair covering her face. She resumed into pretending to be unconscious, just like how she was before our arrival._

_"I'm done. Please take me back up."_

"But how did you manage to get down here?"

"I waited for a time when the Warden wasn't available. I didn't fully understand what message she wanted me to bring you lots…now I know, it's already too late. I have failed her."

"…I would have looked for Tech even if you warned me. I ignored all the warning from pop and the others, I would have ignored yours too."

Ace replied softly through the screams. He then weakly lifted his head to Hakuren.

"Then how did she become like this? She was fine when you met wasn't she?"

Jimbei heaved out a sigh at the question.

"Yes. It happened the two days after my visit. The guards had been careless. When they were changing handcuffs for her, she used that second she was freed and cast illusion over herself."

"She casted an illusion over herself?"

Ace whispered in shock as Jimbei slowly closed his eyes and nodded. "I don't know for sure, I've only heard about it through rumors since it's been kept top secret. But it was almost as though she was striking to kill herself but failed. No matter how real an illusion is, it won't work if you know its fake, that's what Hakuren-san once said. Perhaps she failed…and went into coma instead. Or perhaps she was aiming to go into coma, I'm not sure. But with her in such state, the Marine acted too late and lost their bait for old man Whitebeard."

"Huh…so that's why they were in such a hurry to declare of my capture."

Ace mumbled before looking up at Hakuren as another scream flowed through the hall. He didn't show it, but when Jimbei mention how she tried to kill herself, he could feel a stream of hot air trying to explode through his chest. He hated himself, for not being able to do anything for her when she was driven to the corner like that and chose death instead. It was his fault. If he hadn't left Hakuren alone on the ship that night...if he had found out her whereabouts, everything wouldn't be like this...

"I'm sorry, Haku."

Ace muttered softly as he tried to take in as much of her as he could. "Hakuren-san had really changed…I was surprise how soft she become." "Really?" Ace chuckled as he think of the memories of when he met Hakuren during that encounter between them as children.

"She used to be much more innocent."

"Hm? What was that, Ace-san?"

"No, nothing."

Ace replied as he stared at the bars and the gap that separates him from Hakuren.

"…Also Ace-san, there's something else I must tell you."

"What is it…?"

"A message that I should only tell you, Ace-san, if anything ever happens to her…"

Jimbei said, trailing off as Ace quickly turned to Jimbei. "What is it?" He asked as Jimbei quickly glanced around.

"I'm not sure this is a right time for this…Ace-san…but with Hakuren-san and me in this state, I don't see any other chances…"

Jimbei said softly, having slightly hesitation before he slowly parts his lips…

_"What? Hakuren-san is that true? Does Ace-san and old man Whitebeard know of this?"_

_"Why would I tell you if they already know, you stupid shark. You're going to be the messenger."_

_Hakuren-san spat.  
_

_"I…cannot, Hakuren-san. Wouldn't it be better to tell them yourself? And think of that child? Is it even safe to leave him alone?"_

_"…That old woman. She has a foul mouth and rotten attitude, but when it comes to children, they're her soft spots. And despite her age she can put up quite a good fight, so the child's safe in her hands. I have my pride, Jimbei, even if it's only stubbornness that's left of it. I came out to avenge Thatch's death and I will **not** go back empty handed."_

_She said stubbornly as she kicked a rock down the cliff and watched as it sank to the ocean floor. "I won't be able to return to tell them myself. So I need you to tell them when that day comes." Hakuren said calmly as my eyes widened. _

_"Hakuren-san what do you mean?" _

_"Thatch wasn't weak and he was never the type to let his guard down. I was there, but I didn't hear anything…there wasn't even a sound of battle. He most likely killed him with a single strike. That bastard has been hiding his real strength for the past decade. The chance of my winning is zero." _

_"You still want to go knowing the outcome?" _

_"Jimbei. If you're in my position, which would you choose? One who is bounded to you by blood or by friendship?"_

_She suddenly asked as I flinched slightly, taken off guard by this sudden question. "That's-" I parted my lips, about to give her my answer before I stopped myself. "That's..." I mumbled softly as I stared at the ground, unable to find the answer to such a question. At the silence she received, a smirk crossed Hakuren's lips. _

_"Then do you suggest I turn blind to Thatch's death when I was there to witness his murder and choose my child because that child is a family to me through blood?" _

_"No, I didn't say that, but Hakuren-san-"_

_"My decision is final. I rather do something I'd regret than regret something I didn't do. I'm not a good person. If it means to be selfish to toss my own child behind me in order to get revenge for Thatch who had been like a brother to me…and to be hated by that fool and loose my right to be call that child's mother…"_

_Hakuren whispered, trailing off as she turned to me, her black eye wide in a dark, cold glare. _

_"Then so be it."_

* * *

**Special message:**

Firstly I'd like to apologize for everyone for the late, late, late update. I've been a bit busy with works lately so I couldn't find much time to work on the recent chapter, please forgive me.

Secondly, chapter 1 – 6 of Hoarfrost Heart has been beautifully edited by Tropicall! Lol it's almost like an entirely different story now. If you haven't seen it, please do because Tropicall's writing is absolutely beautiful! No exaggeration there!

After some talk with Tropicall, I decided to go with third person narration...but then Hakuern's feelings wouldn't be able to be expressed properly so...well, the story will be moving into the path of first/third person narrations. The crappy second person narration will go into the litter bin. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys~!

**_Thank you Tropicall! ^_^_**


	32. Chapter 32

_"Hey Hakuren! You can't do that. It's cheating."_

_"I didn't."_

_"You clearly switched the cards. You saw that too right, Marco?"_

_"Hakuren, Vista's right. We all saw through that one."_

_"Hahahaha! You can't use your illusion whenever you like kiddo!"_

_Thatch laughed; jumping down the rail he was sitting on and came ruffling my hair. I groaned in annoyance. My eye narrowed into a glare as I tried to push the old man's stinky hand off me. "Hakuren, it'll feel much better if you win without relying on your power." Said Marco, kneeling down beside me. _

"_It just a stupid game of cards." _

_I snapped. Then without warning, I threw my handful of cards right into Marco's face. "Hakuren, you can't-Gah!" "Vista!" Thatch gasped as the group stared at me who just kicked my shoes into the 5__th__ commander's face. Not wanting to bother with anymore of these morons, I quickly turned and ran off. _

_"Hey Vista, you alright?"_

_"Hey Hakuren! Come back and apologize!" I heard Marco shouted behind me, but I could care less._

_"I'm fine, there's no harm. I'm just always off guard when I'm with that girl."_

_"Come on guys. No need to take it so seriously." _

_"You two are spoiling her too much, Thatch, Vista!" _

_"She won't grow up to be a fine woman at this rate." _

_"Come on, she's only 11!" _

_"Hakuren! Come back and apologize! How could you hit him like that?"_

_"I said it's fine."_

_"That girl needs to be discipline! You're all to blame if our cute little Hakuren turn into some sort of thug!" _

_"What's wrong with that? We're pirates after all." _

_"Hakuren! Get back here before I personally come down and get you!"_

_"She's only a kid, right Marco?" _

_"I think you guys are going overboard. She's being spoiled too much."_

_"Let go! She's at fault and it's our duty to straighten her!"_

_"Then why are you pulling out your weapon?"_

_"What, don't parents beat up their child so they won't dare to do the same thing again?"_

_"Nooo!"_

_"What are you, some kind of mother who wants her son to get straight A?"_

_"Hey, stop it idiot!"_

_"Beating won't do any good! What if you leave scars on my poor Hakuren?"_

_**"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?"**_

"_...So stupid." _

_I mumbled softly, listening to the arguments as I hid behind the door. Fed up of listening to all their silly talks, I leaped down the dark staircase, heading below the deck. "Hakuren." A voice suddenly called just as I was about to return to my room. _

_"Zehahahaha! I heard you did something bad again."_

_I turned slightly, staring in disgust at the large hairy man that was standing behind me. "It's none of your business you stupid old ogre." _

_I snapped before quickly turn and tries to run away. But I wasn't able to get far when Tech's hairy hand grabbed me by the back collar of my shirt. "Let me go!" I growled, trashing around as Tech dragged me down the hall until we stopped in front of a pair of large doors. _

_"Hey pop, I brought her!"_

_Tech shouted at the doors. "Let her in." Came Whitebeard's voice from inside. With his filthy hand, I watched as Tech opened a small gap and pushed me through into the room. "Zehahaha! Then I'm off now. Hakuren, don't get into trouble again!" He said with that ugly laugh as I quickly dust my shirt where he touched, feeling utterly disgusted. _

_"Guhahaha! Hakuren. I heard you've been troubling your brothers and sisters again."_

_"They're just strangers." _

_I correctly coldly. Upon my words, Whitebeard's eyes narrowed slightly. "Hakuren. I will not allow such attitude on my ship, do you understand that?" The old man said as I looked away. I tsked before walking over to the door. With my small hands, I struggled slightly on pushing the door open. Whitebeard just laid there, watching in amusement as I used various methods against the door. _

_After minutes and minutes of attempt, I finally got a gap between the doors, enough to fit my small body through. "Be nice to your siblings, my stupid daughter." I heard the old man said before I slipped through the gap and the door slamming shut behind me. _

"_I ain't your daughter." I mumbled to myself before looking around the darkness below the deck. _

_Suddenly, I lost the motivation into returning to my room after seeing that hairy ape. _

**'What is this?'**

_"I told you can't keep spoiling her like this!"_

_"Hahaha! That kid will grow up to be a beautify woman! Don't be so stingy!"_

**'Thatch?'**

_"It's because of you that she turned out this way!"_

**'No...this is...'  
**

"A…dream…"

I slowly opened my eyes, staring to the abyss wrapped around my body. "What a stupid dream…" I told myself, slowly sitting up as I stared into the nothingness. It was all I've been seeing lately…this boring scenery.

"What am I doing…?"

I mumbled to myself, staring down at my hand. Even though I knew my hand was right in my face, I couldn't see it. In this lightless darkness, I couldn't find myself to see anything.

From afar, I could hear it again.

The faint sound of crying.

I immediately covered my ears. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't rid that cries of the infant's. It was an overly familiar cry that had been haunting me ever since I woke up into this darkness.

The voice that no matter how hard I tried, I could never reach. At least…not anymore.

"Haku."

A voice suddenly called from the abyss as I quickly looked around in surprise. "Ace? I whispered softly; removing my hand from my ears as I quickly stood.

The infant's cries was gone.

"What are you doing Haku? Come over here."

I heard that voice spoke again, this time coming from behind me. When I turned, my eyes widened in shock as I found Ace standing right behind me. I could see him. I could see him clearly despite the darkness wrapped around us.

He was standing there casually, staring at me with a soft smile.

I didn't think. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was running towards him. Just when the tips of my finger was about to reach him, Ace suddenly burst into a ball of flame. Gasping at that, I quickly raised my arms up to shield myself from my burning flame. "Ace?" I called softly, quickly looking around the darkness that was now lit by the fire's light.

"Ace-Ah!" I cried out, my body suddenly burned with pain. I tumbled down against the hard surface I walked on, my legs suddenly unable to support me. I coughed, feeling immense pain at my throat as I quickly reach my hand up to rub it. However, the moment my hand came in contact with my neck, I felt something warm and wet.

When I pulled my hand away and looked down. With the flickering lights of the flame, I was able to see my hand. My hand that was stained by my own blood. "Wha-…" I coughed heavily. I then felt a sharp pain stabbing over the back of my palm. I turned my hand around and discovered a slash mark had suddenly appeared. I then felt another sharp pain stabbing against my other hand. Before I knew it, my arms were itching with pain everywhere. I lied there, staring speechlessly at my arms as I witness various cuts began forming over my skin.

I quickly looked down to see my torso as well…my legs too. Slashing marks, burnt marks and various different wounds began forming over my skin.

"What…is this…?"

I coughed softly, gritting my teeth as I endured the pain.

_**"Hakuren-san."**_

A voice, not Ace's, but a different voice spoke within the darkness. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't obey me. My entire body has been numbed by pain.

"Jim…Jimbei?"

I managed to whisper before breaking down into a series of cough. Within my mouth, I could taste a salty and coppery liquid swirling around my tongue. **"Hakuren-san!"** I tried to open my eyes to rid the darkness, but my eye eyes wouldn't open. Beneath my eyelids, I could feel scorching liquid, pushing its way out of my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. I knew it wasn't tears. Otherwise my eyes wouldn't be burning as such

"**Hey wake up! Wake up!"**

A voice called to me, not Jimbei's, not Ace's…but a completely unfamiliar voice. "Wake…up…?" I mumbled softly to myself, finding that voice strangely warm.

**"Wake up already!"**

"Which…" I coughed, tightening my muscles on my faces as I pushed out more of the unwelcoming liquid out of my eyes. Very slowly, I parted my eyelids feeling as though my naked eyes were been shot by thousand of miniature arrows.

"Which loud mouth idiot…" I stared through my blurred vision of red, "is it?" I blinked slightly, slowly forcing my head up as I stared at the silhouette of the person before me. "You're awake!" The figure shouted in that same unfamiliar voice I heard from within the darkness. I tried to keep my vision focused, feeling more crimson liquid escaping my eyes as I stared at the person before me.

There was something over this person's head…a hat?

A straw hat?

Yes, by its silhouette, I couldn't be mistaken. It was a strange unfamiliar straw hat...yet for some reason, I felt as though I've seen it somewhere before.

Where...?

"Hakuren-san!"

Came Jimbei's voice as I slowly tilted my head up a bit more to see a larger figure standing behind this smaller one. Even without him speaking out, I already knew who he was. "Ivankov-san, please help her." I heard Jimbei's voice spoke in a hurry as my eyelids slid back down my eyes. My head dropped down, the wound across my neck compressed together and forcing out large amount of blood. I could feel my entire body drenched in the same liquid that is flowing down my neck right now.

Perhaps all of these are my blood...?

"Hey! Don't go back to sleep!"

"Hakuren-san!"

"Enough chitchat! Hurry and get that girl down first heehaw!"

I heard a jumble of muffled voices spoke. But I couldn't tell apart any of them. In a matter of second, I found my surrounding silent again as I returned to that unwelcoming abyss...


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey! Wake up!"

_Who…?_

"Wake up!"

"Ah!" I heard a voice gasped…it was _my_ voice.

What was this pain…the pain that's beating through my veins?

My head's spinning with dizziness. I felt completely nauseous.

"Hakuren-san! Luffy-kun, please stop shaking her! She's in an extremely weak state!"

"Hey you, get up!"

"Ugh…Release me you fool!" I found myself yelling. Unable to take it anymore as I threw out my arms and pushed the person was gripping on me away. I felt my body tumbled down, my arms wrapped around where the pain was emitting from.

I panted softly as my eyes slowly opened.

'What is this…?' I thought quietly to myself. I could feel a strange pain stabbing within my naked eyes, but I forced them open nonetheless. I blinked a couple of times as my eyes slowly adjusted to the light. A light I wasn't suppose to see. "Great! You're finally awake!" That voice spoke…the very same voice that had woken me from the darkness.

"Who– " I was about to say, but the minute I turned, I found a face dangerously close to mine.

A stupidly smiling face of a moron…

Before I could even think, I found my leg already swinging up, whacking over that stupid head and sent the idiot soaring to the other end of the…ship?

"Who...what is this?" I whispered softly to myself as I quickly looked around. This is…a Marine's battle ship. And no matter how I looked, there was nothing but prisoners aboard.

"Hakuren-san, you shouldn't move so suddenly. Your wounds aren't completely healed." I heard that familiar voice spoke behind me. At that, I quickly turned to find Jimbei.

"Jimbei?" I murmured, somehow able to hide the shock upon seeing that shark face of his. "Why are you here?" "You don't remember, Hakuren-san?" Jimbei asked as I stared into the empty space.

I sat still for seconds before blurred memories slowly began resurfacing.

The memories of that reddish vision within the darkness of my cell…

"I was…You were in Impel Down." I said, staring at Jimbei before to my surroundings. A Marine battleship, this blue sky, the sea…and more importantly, these ruffians dressed in Impel's Down prison cloths – celebrating.

Without even needing to ask, I was able to grasp the situation.

My eyes then slowly trailed to my wrists that were relieved from Seastone handcuffs. "…This is." I whispered as I quickly examined my hand, then to my arm.

There was nothing.

My skin was completely clean. I couldn't find anything…not even the slightest scar.

But even so, I could still feel the pain embedded beneath the seemingly undamaged skin of mine.

"Hey! What was that for? It hurts you know!" That scream came again as I quickly looked up to see this boy around my age, leaping over the rail as he came towards me. Through his voice and that stupid face, I assumed that he was the same person who woke me.

"That's my line– you're…" I mumbled, quickly stopping myself as I stared at the straw hat he was wearing. An overly familiar straw hat…and that strangely familiar face…

Monkey D. Luffy. Yes, that's his name.

The name Ace had constantly mentioned.

"What? If you have something to say, just say it." Monkey D. Luffy said when he noticed the staring I was giving him. "Jimbei…what's going on?" I asked, quickly turning my attention back to Jimbei who was sitting behind me. However, it would appear I had turned to fast as there was a sudden pain stabbing against the side of my waist.

"Hakuren-san, please hold still." Jimbei said worriedly as he quickly held me by my shoulder so I wouldn't fall over. "Even though Iva-chan healed you, does it still hurt?" I heard Monkey D. Luffy said but only to look up and found him beside me, poking at my arm.

"What…are you doing?" I mumbled, not exactly understanding what he's trying to accomplish. "Hey, you're Haku right? The one Ace was looking for!" Monkey D. Luffy suddenly said as he turned to me with a wide smile glued over his face.

"…Haku?" I mumbled softly to myself, feeling as though it's been eternity since someone actually called me by such a name. "Don't…randomly give people nicknames." I half snapped. Though in truth, I didn't really feel irritated being called that name by him.

"Hakuran's too long so Haku will do." Monkey D. Luffy said it so naturally that I would have driven my naginata right through that tiny brain of his if I had it.

'That self-centeredness…' I cursed in my mind as the image of Ace suddenly resurfaces. If Hotaru ever grew to be like these idiotic siblings…I'd strangle Hotaru's stupid excuse of a father then let this idiotic brother of his joins his rotting corpse.

"Luffy-kun, it's not Haku_ran_. It's Haku_ren_." Jimbei kindly corrected. "Monkey D. Luffy." I said, quickly returning to reality as Monkey D. Luffy turned to me.

"What did you meant by _the one Ace was looking for_?" I asked before feeling Jimbei's hand upon my shoulder flinching.

"Jimbei…why is that fool's brother here? Why are you here?" I asked; narrowing my dark eyes right at him as Jimbei shifted uncomfortably.

"You have three seconds before you start explaining." I threatened when I noticed how Jimbei was pondering over whether to speak or to keep his silence. "Hakuren-san please calm down. You will open your wounds." Jimbei quickly said, worried over some wounds he can't even see.

"A lot of things happened since you went into coma, Hakuren-san..." Jimbei slowly began as the air around me grew silent.

It was as though time had stopped.

_My _time.

There were still fools celebrating over the deck, but I wasn't able to hear any of them. The movement within the wind stopped, the roaring of the sea was no more. I just sat staring at Jimbei's lips that were moving out in a silent speech.

It was buzzing...

As Jimbei spoke, I felt strange noises buzzing annoyingly against my eardrums. Although I could barely hear him, I was able to tell what he was saying through the movement of his lips.

"Hakuren-san? Hakuren-san."

Feeling a soft shake against me, I quickly snapped out as I stared at Jimbei. "Hakuren-san, are you alright?" Jimbei asked worriedly as I slowly brushed his webbed hand aside. The buzzing noise that had resounded within my head for the past hour stopped. The extra noises within the background also returned…regretfully.

"I'm fine…" I whispered breathlessly, feeling pain in my eyes and my burning lungs.

It was then when I realized – I was holding my breath. And during his long explanation, I had only blinked so little times. I quickly close my dried eyes, my lips parted softly to gulp down some salty air.

"Hakuren-san?"

"I said I'm fine." I mumbled coldly, shooting Jimbei a glare before quickly redirecting this irritation with me towards the ocean.

"How stupid…" I muttered; grinning my teeth as I spoke. The minute those words escaped my lips; I felt a hand grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

"What did you just say?" Monkey D. Luffy snapped, roughly pulling me up as I found myself the target of his glare.

"Luffy-kun! What are you doing?"

"I said he's stupid." I repeated louder as my ears caught the soft sound of the fabric of my shirt tearing slightly, indicating that Monkey D. Luffy must have tightened his grip even more.

"Take that back!" Monkey D. Luffy bellowed, shaking me.

"Why should I?" I snapped at him, refusing to show any damage he has been dealing to me through his senseless actions.

"Ace has been trying really hard to find you! He was really worried about you!"

"…That's why it's stupid. That's why he's a fool." "What?" Monkey D. Luffy snapped just as a pair of blue hands quickly grabbed hold of him, ripping him away from me. My legs were jellied. Unable to support my weight, I tumbled down. I could feel pain coursing through my body…but for some reason, it wasn't as painful as the pain that was itching within my chest.

Perhaps I had a sword stabbed through me during my torture…?

"Ace was really worried about you! He said nothing but things about you back in Alabaster!"

"Luffy-kun, that's enough." Said Jimbei as he pulled Monkey D. Luffy further away from me. I sat, barely able to lift a finger due to the pain. No thanks to that fool's idiotic brother shaking me around like a rag doll.

'He really cares about that fool…' I thought to myself as I broke out a faint smile.

"An idiot's an idiot. That's what your brother is. Just a mere fool."

"Shut up! Take it back!" Monkey D. Luffy snapped with a look as though he could pounce at me any moment to tear me apart – not that I don't understand why. "Jimbei…leave us." I said as I slowly turned to Jimbei. "I want to be alone…the two of us." I whispered softly, and he heard me.

"Luffy-kun, control yourself. Hakuren-san doesn't mean any harm. She cares about Ace-san just as much as you do."

'No one asked you…stupid shark.' I cursed within my mind, slightly annoyed how Jimbei was saying unnecessary things. I listened as footsteps echoed through my ears.

One pair moving further away…and another _stomping_ closer to me.

"What?"

Monkey D. Luffy asked as he stopped a couple of feet before me. It was clear he was still extremely pissed of me badmouthing his dear brother.

"…I've heard a lot about you from that idiot. He never shut up about you." I muttered before breaking out a few coughs, feeling my throat beginning to clog. I weakly lifted one pained arm and gestured him closer. Without question, he stepped closer to me and sat down.

"Do you like Ace?"

"Of course. Ace is my brother."

Monkey D. Luffy replied as though it was the most oblivious thing in the world. I suppose in some way or another, it should be.

I grew silent.

It wasn't because I was lost in word or was touched by his little speech. It was because I started to find the air harder to breath. My throat felt as though it was growing tighter by the second.

It was this salted wind…

This wind that I grew up within was making my internal wound itch.

How pathetically ironic.

"How much has that brother of yours" I coughed, "told you about me?"

"Ace said he needed to find you." Monkey D. Luffy replied. And, that seemed to be all.

"Then did you know…I am the one who threw him into the state he's in now?" I asked, glancing to Monkey D. Luffy to find his expression unchanged. He didn't even react to it, making me wonder whether he was stupid or slow…though most likely both.

"I was supposed to deal with Te-…Blackbeard." I told him before releasing some more coughs to clear my throat.

"That stupid excuse of a brother of yours…had gone after Tech. Partly because to protect an old geezer's pride…but to also find a member…of his division who had gone…missing after that incident. A subordinate who failed to finish the job she set out to do." I coughed; unable to help but choke every now and then between my sentences.

"Hey…are you okay?" Monkey D. Luffy asked, seeming concerned upon how much I was coughing and the sweats that were seeping out of my skin. I couldn't help but to find that question of his utterly strange.

To the very same person he was screaming at minutes, he was now asking if she was alright.

His words and actions didn't even make a lick of sense, just like that fool.

"He must be cursing…blaming his sorry self as we speak. To risk his own life…going after a woman who…choose to abandon him and his child just to avenge someone else…if he isn't an idiot…you tell me, what he is…Monkey D. Luffy." I whispered in my hollowed voice, my eyes narrowing upon the memory of the child I had abandoned.

"…Ushishishishishi!"

Hearing Monkey D. Luffy's laughter, I quickly glanced up at him. "What's so funny?" I mumbled, somehow able to hold on as I felt the pain beginning to squeeze against my heart. "You're not a bad person after all. I like you." He said such bold and truthful words so easily that I couldn't help but found another resemblance between him and Ace.

"I can't say the same to you."

"Ushishishi, really?" Monkey D. Luffy laughed, not even the slightest bothered by my words. "Speaking of which, what child did you meant back there?" Monkey D. Luffy asked when he remembered what I previously had said. I smirked faintly upon that slowness of his.

Now there's a point where Ace is just the opposite.

"Who...knows...?" I mumbled before I felt my eyelids growing heavy. By a blink's time I found my vision consumed by the darkness as the side of my body slammed against the wooden deck.

"Haku?" I heard Monkey D. Luffy's voice shouted as a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me up. "Hey Haku!" He called, shaking me all over again.

But I couldn't respond to him.

I couldn't see a thing. I couldn't reply either.

My body has completely paralyzed.

'Ace…' I thought quietly to myself as I felt the pain within my chest increased.

Now I was sure.

Those damn prison guards must have drilled something through my chest after all.

Why else would it be so painful…?

"Iva-chan! Iva-chan! Hurry up!"

"That's why I told you not to shake her, Straw Hat boy! Look at the bruised blood under her skin. Her wounds that would have healed are all opened up because of you."

"Hakuren-san!"

"Everyone move back. Here I go, heehaw!"

The voice screamed as I sensed something coming towards me.

I then felt it…something like needles stabbing into my neck as my last bit of my consciousness slipped away…

* * *

I'm sorry everyone! Please forgive me for this late, late, late update! I wasn't really keeping track with my time well and didn't notice how long since the last update to this story. I'm very sorry and thank you for all your patience!


	34. Chapter 34

I winced softly as Ivankov removed the last bandage from my arm. "Are you sure this will be alright, Hakuren-san?" Jimbei who was steering the wheel asked as I move my arm a bit.

"My inside still hurts."

"That's natural. Unlike Straw Hat boy, your wounds are something gathered through 2 years' time. The best I can do is to close your external wounds. It's already a miracle you can move so quickly, heehaw!"

Ivankov said but I simply ignored him, not wanting to confront with that ridiculously huge head of his.

"Very soon we should be able to see the Gate of Justice. Hakuren-san, I'd like you to stay out of battle if possible." Jimbei said. At that, I silently glanced up at him, then to Monkey D. Luffy sitting not far.

"…Hey the monkey there." I called, slowly getting to my feet said as Monkey D. Luffy immediately turned his attention to me. At the sight, I felt the urge to slap my forhead at how swiftly he reacted when I called him only by _monkey_. From the looks, he didn't even seem to realize that I was insulting him.

"Oh Haku! You alright now?" Monkey D. Luffy shouted, running over to me with that stupid grin on his face. Just when he was close enough to my range, my hand curled into a fist as I focused my Haki. Not giving him the time to react, I appeared behind him and smashed my fist right in the center of his back and slam him right through the deck.

**"GAAAAAAH!"**

I secretly winced upon the pain that was spreading from the hand I punched Monkey D. Luffy with. "Straw Hat boy!" Ivankov shouted behind me.

I slowly uncurled my fist, my legs staggering to keep my body up. It wasn't good…not good at all. Just using a tiny bit of Haki was enough to drain me like this…onto top of that my speed was slowed considerably.

"I can fight." I turned and told Jimbei, pretending nothing to be wrong.

"…Hakuren-san, are you still holding a grudge from back then?" Jimbei asked, hitting the nail right on the head as I remembered the damage Monkey D. Luffy did when he shook me around.

"No." I denied flatly, though anyone could tell that that's a lie. "Do you intend to kill him?" Ivankov shouted beside my ear as I felt my eyes twitched slightly in irritation. "Perhaps." I stated coldly as Monkey D. Luffy jumped back onto his feet.

"That hurts!"

He cried. "What was that for?" I stared at him for a moment before smirking slightly. "You asked if I was alright, I merely gave you my reply." I taunted. I was expecting him to be even angrier, but instead, he strangely smiled.

"Well, it's good to see that you can move again!" He said as I tore my gaze from him.

"Idiot."

"Ha? You said something?" Monkey D. Luffy said, looking up at me as I raised my voice a bit louder. "You're either dense or just plain stupid." "Why?" The idiot monkey asked. "The fact that your peanut brain can forgive so quickly, it's stupid." I stated my hollow voice as Monkey D. Luffy blinked, seeming to be deep in thought before saying, "but you came to save Ace too right?"

Upon that, my gaze became duller than before.

"Why else am I here for, stupid?"

"Then all's fine!"

"Are you stupid?" I muttered coldly but couldn't help feeling my smirk turning into a smile, though a very faint one. "You're alike." "What?" "You and your idiotic brother…you're alike." "Really?" Monkey D. Luffy shouted, seeming extremely pleased on hearing that as my gaze softened.

If Ace hadn't told me that Monkey D. Luffy and I were actually the same age, I would never even believed it. He acted like he's just a 5 years old child. He does everything base off of emotion rather than reason and says things out without considering the consequences.

"Hey Haku, which part of us are alike?"

Monkey D. Luffy asked leaning closer to me as I stared at him from the corner of my eyes. "You're both idiots." I replied as Monkey D. Luffy's excited face immediately drops. "Eeeeh?" He pouted, seeming awfully disappointed by my answer.

"What do you expect, you chimpanzee?" I said coldly as my eyes wandered through all the prisoners that had all broke out of Impel Down. "Compare to Ace, you're far too inferior. You don't seem to even have half of his brain. Honestly it's a miracle you actually survived up to now." I said as Monkey D. Luffy clenched his fist, seemingly angry by my following words.

"But if I fight Ace now, I'll definitely win!" Monkey D. Luffy shouted. The minute he spoke, I cut into his moment immediately without even a bit of hesitation.

"Impossible."

"No, I'll win!"

"Impossible."

I repeated again as I flicked his forehead. "Ow!" Monkey D. Luffy winced as he quickly moved back, holding onto his forehead that's starting to grow red.

"Especially in experience. The gap is too huge for your monkey brain to compare." I muttered, more to myself than to him. "Maybe in 10 years you _might_ catch up to that fool." I said as I turned around and started walking away. However, Monkey D. Luffy quickly intercepted my path.

"I'm going to win!" He shouted with those confident eyes. I sighed at how persistent he was.

"If you feel so competitive, then be glad that your stupidity is on the same level with your brother's." I said casually. Unfortunately, my thoughtless words had the monkey brain fire up even more.

"Ace's isn't stupid!"

He shouted as I glared at him.

"That stupid brother of yours…no matter how many times you beat him or insult him…That idiot is always too forgiving and soft. All those stupid and worthless trails…" I muttered, my voice slowly trailed away, unable to find any words to sum it up all these emotions that were swelling in me into words.

"Anyways, he's just stupid. I detest stupid people like you brothers." I snapped and walked around Monkey D. Luffy. I headed to Jimbei who was still by the wheel steering the ship's path. However, I was pulled to a stop when I heard Luffy laughing.

"Shishishi! You really like Ace don't you?"

Monkey D. Luffy laughed as my face immediately turned blank. "Don't worry! I'll definitely save Ace!" Monkey D. Luffy shouted as I stared at him through the corner of my eye. "I rather bet those words on a locker than you, fool. Either way, it doesn't matter." "Ah?" Monkey D. Luffy said as I turned, my eyes locked into his with the deepest glare. I slowly moved my fingers, the joints at my knuckles crackled.

**_"Since I'll be the one to kill that fool and make him wish he's never born."_**

I snapped in my coldest tone the other pirates on the ship turned purple at my expression. Jimbei on the other hand merely released a sigh, as though he's been expecting something like that from me.

"If you understand, get lost. I have nothing more to say to you, stupid." I said, waving him off before arriving by Jimbei's side and took a seat by the wheel.

"You should rest up, Hakuren-san. Even if you're healed, your body hasn't moved for over a year. You should take it easy."

"Did you change occupation from a pirate hater to an old hag nagging her daughter-in-law, Jimbei?"

I spoke coldly, leaning back as I stared up at the bright blue sky.

How long…since I've seen this sky?

"I know my body's limits. I don't need an outsider to tell me anything."

"And that's why you always end up being injured more than necessary." Jimbei cut. I wanted to argue back, but decided against my better judgment. I kept my eyes on the clear sky. It was sunny…a sky too cheerful for what was about to come.

"…Didn't think I'd see the sky again." I said to no one in particular. "Is something bothering you, Hakuren-san?" Jimbei suddenly asked, hearing those soft words that had escaped my lips. "Why do you ask?" I questioned coldly. I turned to Jimbei who was staring back at me for a while before turning to the vast sea.

"You're saying things you usually don't say." Jimbei replied plainly as my eyes widened.

_"The Haku I know would never say goodnight to me, so I've figured that something's wrong."_

Ace's voice flashed back into my head as I quickly rolled to my side to hide a visible frown over that was over lips. 'Ace…' I slowly closed my eyes. "I don't know." I muttered after a moment of silence. "I just have a bad feeling." "Your intuition?" Jimbei asked as I nodded.

"We're about to go into the battle between Whitebeard and the Marine Headquarter. What do you expect girl, heehaw!"

"You shouldn't think too much about it, Hakuren-san. We'll definately save Ace-san." Jimbei said, trying to comfort me for who knows what reason.

"…I'm not worry." I snapped softly as a breeze of salty wind brushed by my face. 'Who's worried…for that idiot?' I repeated silently within my mind before noticing the uproar going on behind me.

"…What are those morons up to now?" I muttered, slightly displeased with all the noises. When I turned, I noticed how those fools were crowding around with Monkey D. Luffy who was seemingly talking on a Den Den Mushi.

However, I didn't pay attention to any of them, having no interest whatsoever as I lied down again. No matter how I tried to think of something else, I still can't shake off this heaviness that was swirling within my chest.

Perhaps it was one of the wound. Yes, that was it…I remembered the pain that was there. Perhaps it was from the same wound.

Feeling suffocated by the pain squeezing my heart, I decided to take Jimbei's earlier advice and get some rest.

Hopefully once I wake, I would feel better…or so I had foolishly thought.

_2 hours later_

**"AAAAAAAAAAH!"**

**"BACK! BACK~ BACK~ BACK~!"**

**"WE'RE GONNA FALL!"**

So noisy…

"That's why I told you that you overdid it!"

Shut up…

"It's his wink's fault."

"Don't blame me croco!"

"Doesn't matter, we're gonna die! It's all frozen down there!

**"AAAAAAAAAAA…OH! I'M MADE OF RUBBER SO I'LL BE FINE!"**

Shut up already…

**"DO YOU WANT TO BE THE ONLY SURVIVER? NO? THEN DO SOMETHING!"**

**"I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS! SOMEBODY, STOP ME!"**

**"I SHOULD NEVER HAVE LISTENED TO YOU STRAW HAT! DAMN IT!"**

"Shut up!" I shouted in pure irritation as the razor wind sliced through my body that was already screaming in agony. "How long are you going to scream beside my ear?" I snapped, kicking a random Impel Down prisoner that was in front of me away.

That stupid brother of that bigger moron…I swear I'll kill them both afterward.

"Hakuren-san! Please don't move around!" Jimbei shouted, grabbing onto me with a tighter grip.

"I'm fine." I whispered. I tried to brush Jimbei away, but he wouldn't release me. "Hakuren-san, in your condition you won't survive the fall. At least until we safely land." Jimbei replied.

"I told you I can take care-!"

"Hakuren-san, are you alright?" Jimbei asked when he heard a soft wince escaped my lips. I didn't reply. I just clenched into my stomach tightly. I could feel my inside-…my organs felt like they were tearing apart.

"Hakuren-san, please hold your breath." Jimbei suddenly shouted. Before I was able to ask why, Jimbei turned us around, using his larger body cushion for me just as we slammed into the freezing sea.

I breathed out a mouthful of air, feeling the pain within my body reacting to the cold. My entire body immediately went limp, my energy drained by the power of the sea.

"Jimbei! Over here!"

I heard a muffled, but familiar voice spoke between the splashes of water slamming against my head.

I then felt myself lifted out of the water and into someone else's arm.

"Damn it…Haven't seen you in 2 years and your face is paler than usual." That voice spoke again as I slowly parted my eyes and found myself staring at Marco.

"Marco-!" I broke into a continuous cough, feeling the inside of my lungs burning in pain.

"Don't speak." Marco quickly told me before breaking into a run. But I didn't know where he was taking me for that my eyesight soon failed me. I was sinking again...back into the abyss. The same pattern that kept occuring to me after I woken.

This is pathetic… I never felt so pathetic and useless before in my life…

Finally…I got here yet…this body of mine...

_'Ace.'_


	35. Chapter 35

"A-Ah…!" I gasped, clenching onto my stomach tightly as I slowly opened my eyes.

My vision was completely blurred as I slowly pushed myself up from whatever I was lying on. I breathed slowly until my lungs gradually began to loosen.

Through my ears, I could hear it, the sound of battle taking place.

"Ace…" I whispered softly, slowly looking around the blur of colours. "You've finally awake." I heard a deep, husky voice spoke as I froze. I slowly turned my head to the direction where I heard the voice from and found myself staring at something tall and dark, overshadowing me.

"Old man?" I guessed softly as I squinted my eye. I rubbed it once, blinked twice…and soon, the cloud before my eye began to disappear. When my eyes fully adjusted, I found myself staring at my old man who stood with his back to me.

Upon sight of him, I felt my heart loosened…

"So you're still alive."

"Guhahaha…I've lived 2 years without listening to a daughter of mine cursing for me to die." The old man laughed with a wide smile under that crescent beard of his. "That's a pity…" I mumbled, slowly climbing onto my feet as I looked around at the battlefield below us.

My eyes trailed around until I finally spotted the one I was looking for.

Portgas D. Ace.

There he was, kneeling on the execution platform on far distance. I slowly rubbed my stomach, still able to feel the pain that was crawling on my inside. However, the pain had diminished greatly compared to before.

"Even if you beg me, I'm not going to curse you anytime soon. I don't feel like it."

"Is that so?" The old man said as I slowly straightened myself. It was there again…this strange pain wrapped around my heart.

Something wasn't right…but I didn't know what.

"Hakuren." Hearing the old man's call, I slowly looked up to him. "Can you fight?" He asked, staring down at me from the corner of his eyes. I stared at him before I snorted out a laugh.

"Have you gone senile, stinking old geezer?" I snapped; taking a couple of steps before my eyes narrowed. The unfortunate Marine I had my eyes on suddenly burst out in a scream before collapsing onto the ground. I felt the iris of my left eye jumped the instance I casted my illusion.

"Does it look like I can't fight?" I spoke in a mocking ton towards the oversized grandpa beside me.

"Heh, hurry and get out of here." The old man said in a tone as though he could care less. I smirked upon that, knowing full well that he didn't mean it. I slowly let my eyes drifted back to Ace and for some reason…an image of Hotaru appeared into my mind.

"Old man…" I began, my mind quickly racing as I try to think of what words to use.

"I…"

"Jimbei has already told me everything he needed to." The old man said when he noticed how I didn't intend to continue any further. At his words, my head snapped up to him.

"But I'll be hearing it personally from you afterward." At his words, I couldn't help but feel a faint smile slowly wiping over my lips. "…Too much trouble. Ask that moron later yourself." I said before a blast of mist blew from our backs and swept across the area within a 500 meter radius.

"W-What's with this mist?"

"Where did it come from?"

"Hey! Don't let your guards down! It must be those pirate's tricks!"

The Marines around me screamed as I leaped off Moby Dick and landed before them. "Prepare yourself, they can be anywhere!" The Marine that stood in front of me said, holding his gun up as he glanced around.

With a little side step, I walked around him who was completely oblivious to my presences.

"C-Cobras! Th-There's cobras all over the ground!"

"D-Don't pani-AAAAH!"

Screams erupted from behind me, but I just kept walking, never once looking back. "It doesn't hurt." I mumbled to myself, blinking my eyes before removing my hand from my stomach.

I knelt down onto the ground.

With a soft intake of breath, I kicked off the dirt as I flew out of the mist to see an army of Marines mixed together with the pirates. With a blast of wind, the mist behind me scattered away, reverting the area back to normal. My legs carried my body through the battlefield. The places I ran by, vines shot out of the hard soil, binding onto any Marines that were in range.

"Hey Hakuren!"

I heard a voice called. I skipped to a stop, turning to the source of the voice only to find a naginata flying down from the sky and stabbing into the earth beside my feet.

"It's not as good as your naginata so don't go breaking it." I grabbed the naginata, spinning it around my hand before looking up to Marco who stood not far away. I smirked faintly before tearing my gaze from him to the Marines that were surrounding me.

"It's Illusion Goddess Hakuren!"

"Don't let her pass!"

"Whitebeard's Ex-Second Division Commander is here!"

"Don't let me pass?" I muttered, feeling an itch within my left eye again.

**"AAAAAAAAH!"**

The marines that were within my reach cried, all of them dropping onto the ground one after another as they looked around in fright. "What's wrong?" One of the Marines shouted from afar.

"I-I can't see!"

"Everything's pitch black!"

"My eyes!"

"It's dark! What's happening?"

These pathetic men cried as I ran by them, not having the spare time to take their heads. 'If I use mass range of illusion…the others will be affected as well…' I cursed in my mind as I looked across the fields, to the pirates and Marines that are completely mixed together.

With a leap, I flew into the sky as a bolt of lightening flashed within the dark clouds swirling above my head.

"It's Hakuren!"

"Hurry!"

"Fire!"

The Marines below me cried as I quickly let my eyes scan over the area. I quickly sort out the Marines and pirates within my brain as a roar of thunder boomed across the land.

"Eyesores…" I whispered, my hair beginning to fly up from the massive amount of static coming from above my head. That moment, lightning began spilling from the clouds

**"AAAAAAH!"**

The Marine's cries were synchronizing with the roar of thunders. The lightning moved across the land, zapping any Marines that were in its path into nothing but dust.

"You fool! It's just illusions! Don't be trick!" A men's voice shouted from the side of the Marine.

"Are you stupid…?" I whispered, landing back onto my feet as the lightning vanished. With a spin of my naginata, I stabbed the blade into the earth as vines shot out within another 500 meter radius around me and immobilized the Marine.

"Even if you know it's an illusion, that doesn't prevent you from feeling it as the real thing, morons." I said before quickly dashing through the sea of both Marine and pirates. Any Marine I had my eyes on; a bolt of thunder would fell from the sky and turn the enemy into dust.

"Everyone! Get back!" The Marines screamed as pillars of fires start erupted from beneath the Marine's feet, roasting them to bits.

"It's only an illusion! Don't fall for it! Close your eyes and charge!" One of the stupid Marine ordered and to my surprise, they seriously did charge at me with their eyes close.

"How stupid."

I mumbled, easily dodging their random attacks before a bolt of lightning slammed down against us. The sound of thunder beamed against my eardrums along with the screams of these Marines.

"Even if you can't see a lion, would you believe there is one if you hear its roar?" I huffed, grabbing one of the fallen Marines' swords. I flicked the blade into the air and with a kick right at the end of its hilt, the sword thrust through the smoke.

Through the pitch black clouds that surrounded me, I heard the blade of the sword tearing through flesh then followed by a scream. With a wave of my finger, the thick layer of blackened smoke around me vanished, revealing dozens of Marines that surrounded me.

"Hurry! Shoot her down!"

"Don't let her illusions get you!" The men shouted I smirked, though very faintly. "Fools." I dodged a couple bullets as trail of afterimages began appearing around me.

"W-What's going on?"

"She's multiplying!"

"I-I can't see properly!"

The bullets are soon firing at random. I didn't even need to bother dodging as I simply walked towards them, my body moving back and forth at a quick pace. The moment I finished my little warm up…I vanished from their sights.

"Where…Where did she go?"

"Keep your guards up! She can't be-"

Blood splattered out as cuts formed over the Marines' bodies. A slash at their vital point was all it took to get them to obediently drop dead onto the ground, not even given the time to feel the pain. By the time I had stopped, I was in the center of a sea of bodies.

"Ace…" I whispered, my eyes focusing only on one thing…and that was the stupid moron who got himself onto the execution platform.

'Come to think of it…Monkey D. Luffy…' I wondered to myself, remembering how I haven't seen that chimpanzee since I woke.

With someone as weak as him, would he able to survive?

"HAKU!" I suddenly heard Ace's scream coming from afar as I turned. But the minute I looked around, I found myself staring at a beam of light that was heading towards me.

My eyes widened as I quickly kicked off the ground. As fast as I was, my pace couldn't match the pace of the light as it pierced through my left shoulder. "Uagh!" I gasped, quickly digging my naginata into the ground to hold myself up.

"Illusion Goddess Hakuren~"

I heard a slow, lazy voice called. I turned, my gaze deepened into a glare as I stared at my attacker who stood behind me

"I got you~"

The Admiral, Kizaru.

I gritted my teeth as my eyes shifted onto the hole that was left behind in shoulder. I clench onto my burningwound, unable to feel the tips of my fingers. That attack just now detached my nerves.

My left arm is useless.

"To be able to create such a scene…that's a troublesome devil's fruit." Kizaru spoke slowly, seeming to be in no hurry while I on the other hand, was.

I didn't bother with a word to him. With a wave of my naginata, I stabbed the blade into the earth. The radius around Kizaru began to glow.

"Oooh?" Kizaru mumbled with slow interest as he slowly glanced down to the ground at his feet that was beginning to glow. That instant, a blazing fire pillar shot out of the ground followed by a wave of heat that spread through the air.

"Admiral Kizaru!"

A couple of Marines screamed from afar, unable to get close because of the immense heat. I stared, my grip tightening on the naginata at the figure standing within my pillar of fire.

"What luck I have…" I mumbled softly, a roll of sweat slowly sliding down my forehead as I listened to the sound of footsteps. Very slowly, Kizaru came walking out of the flame without a single burnt on his body.


	36. Chapter 36

_Why…_

_How did this happen…?_

_It wasn't supposed to become like this…_

_How…exactly did this…!_

**_"You guys still loved me…thank you so much…!"_**

"AAAAH!"

"She woke up!"

"Hakuren-san!"

"W-What's wrong with her?"

"Don't just stand there! Hurry and get the old woman!"

"Hakuren stop! You're reopening your wounds!"

_Why did…_

"Akainu!" I heard my own voice screamed. My grip tightened on the fabric of clothe I was grasping onto, my eyes locked onto the blurred vision of someone's face.

"Where is he?" I whispered with soft, trembling voice.

"Hakuren-san, please stop! That's Commander Marco!"

"I ASKED WHERE HE IS!" I screamed off the top of my lung. Streams of warmth trickled down my cheeks before a sharp pain sliced through my ability to breathe…

The colours before my eyes faded as shadow returned.

"Hakuren! What are you guys standing around for? Hurry and get more blood packs!"

Ace…is **_dead_**.

_"Ah…!" I choked at the knee that dug into my gut before icy wind sliced through my back. _

_I couldn't move._

_Before I knew it I was lying on the ground again. _

_I didn't even know if I had crashed back first or face first. My entire body was numbed in pain with blood gathering into a puddle beneath where I laid. I panted heavily, finding the air almost impossible to breathe. _

_I glared through my blurred vision at Kizaru who was slowly and casually making his way to me. His body unharmed aside from a tiny cut across his cheek. "D…Damn it…!" I gasped as I tried to push myself up. But when I moved, I nearly screamed at the pain that was tearing my body apart. _

_"Hakuern-san!" I heard a voice shouted as I quickly looked up to see one of Ace's subordinate suddenly jumping into my view. "Stupid! Get a–" My eyes widened as a beam of light drilled through his body. The man's scream breached my eardrums mix of softer ones of my own as the light that pierced his body drilled through my left shoulder. _

_Unable to take a last glance at the fool who tried to save me, an explosion suddenly blasted against my back with dark smoke filling my sight. I dug my fingers into the soil, ignoring the blood gushing out of my wounds. With a thrust, I threw myself onto my feet and leaped up just in time to avoid most of the explosion's damage. _

_"Tch…! What useless death…" I cursed, wincing at the burning pain at my back while clenching onto the wound at my left shoulder. I tried to move my arm, but couldn't feel anything from it. That attack just now has severed my nerves. _

_"Honestly, stupid isn't he~?" A voice spoke behind my as my eyes widened. _

_"Hakuren! Get out of the way!" I heard Marco's voice shouted from afar just as blinding yellow light filled the corner of my eyes. I wanted to move, but my body wouldn't obey…!_

_Even if I could, there was no way to dodge in midair._

_"Well then…" Kizaru's lazy voice spoke softly as the light glowed brighter. _

_I won't make it…!_

_Just as Kizaru was about to pierce me with his attack, he stopped. It only happened within a split second, but my eyes memorized his every move. He looked to afar as though noticed something before suddenly vanishing into particles of light. _

_A second later, a tower of blazing flame engulfed my sight. "T-This flame…?" I whispered, immediately recognizing this flame as the heat blasted against my skin. _

_"What are you doing daydreaming?" A voice snapped before I felt a pair of arms scooping me up from below. I quickly turned and looked up to see Marco who looked strangely worn out. "You…" I was about to say when I heard a strange clattering sound of metal produced from his wrist. When I looked down to his hand that was holding me, I discovered a Seastone handcuff bounding his wrist. _

_"…Your hand!" _

_"We have to get away from here." Marco said before quickly running off. "Wait! Mar-…Stop!" I gasped; finding some trouble to talk as I quickly looked over his shoulder, to the direction where the flame came from. _

_The battle between the pirates along with Marine came to a halt. Everyone's eyes were directed towards the execution platform that had fallen. From this distance, I could see it…that tower of orange flames._

"Ace…!" I gasped as I stared at my outstretched hand. A wince escaped my lips as my arm fell, numbed by pain. "You shouldn't move." A familiar voice spoke as I quickly turned, only to wince at the soreness in my neck.

"I told you not to move." That voice spoke again as I swallow back the pain and turned a bit more to see Marco by my side. I stared at him for a long while before turning back to the pure white ceiling. I moved my fingers slightly, feeling the sheet of the bed where I laid and the blanket that covered me.

A bed, a ceiling and Marco…?

"Where…am I?" I asked, knowing that I wasn't on a ship.

"You don't remember?" Marco questioned as I slowly turned back to him. "You suddenly woke up two days ago and went berserk before fainting again." Marco said as I stared at him, unable to understand exactly what he was talking about.

What did he meant by _again_?

"A…Ace…" I coughed softly at the dryness of my voice. "Where…?" I whispered softly as an image flash into my mind. Although I was far away when I saw the scene, I was strangely able to memorize every little detail.

That blood curling image of Akainu digging his filthy hand through his body…

"Where is Ace?"

The magma that melted a hole through his flesh…

"Where is he?" I screamed. With a twist of my body, I somehow managed to get up with one hand supporting my body. I thrust out my other hand and seized Marco by the collar of his shirt. At that, Marco quickly grasped my wrists and with a swift movement, he pinned me back down to the bed, immobilizing me.

"You're going to reopen your wounds again. Stop moving." He commanded, but I pushed his words aside.

"Where's Ace…?"

"What happened to him…you should know the best." Marco said, his voice came out in a soft whisper. I stared at him, wide eyed at his gaze that refused to meet mine.

"Liar…" I whispered as I tried to shake his grip loose, but couldn't find myself the power to. "The old man…let me," I choked, though this time it was from the pain that was pressing down at my lungs. "The old man…Let me see the old man." I told him, but Marco acted as though he didn't hear.

"I said let me see the old man…!" I demanded as my muscles tightened in attempt to overthrow him. But the minute I tensed, the pain at my body doubled. I gritted my teeth and quickly relaxed myself to reduce the pain.

"Both Ace and pop are gone, Hakuren. The war is over. We lost." Marco spoke in broken sentences. It was almost as though he thought that if he spoke in too complicated words, I wouldn't be able to understand.

I stopped struggling, my gaze locked against his unwavering ones. I stared at him for seconds, minutes…until his words finally sank in. "What…" My voice trailed off, almost as though I was afraid to ask. "What do you mean…_gone_?" I whispered softly as my gaze slowly morphed into a glare.

"What do you mean?" My voice came our hoarse, but I didn't care. "You're lying…" "Hakuren." Marco spoke sternly as I felt the muscles at my face beginning to twist.

"You're lying…!"

"Hakure–!" Marco was cut off as he quickly jumped off me just as a blast of crimson flame engulfed me.

"Commander Marco, we heard a strange sound. Is everything alright?" A different voice spoke as the door behind Marco swung open. "Don't come in!" Marco commanded the men who were gathered behind the doorway, staring with confused gaze at my direction.

Vista, Jozu, the other Whitebeard pirates and even Ace's subordinates, they were all there…

"Ace…the old man…they…" I spoke between coughs as I forced my body up. "Hakuren, calm down." Marco said as he reached a hand down to me. Upon the sight of his hand, I quickly slapped it away.

At the sudden movement, the bandages around my hand loosened.

When my eyes landed upon the flesh hidden behind these bandages, my eyes widened in pure shock. "What…what is this?" I mumbled as my eyes struggled on forcing at my hand. Reddish-brown uneven skin covered my hand. It almost looked as though I've been burned but none of my memory could cover the reason behind it.

Pushing aside the pain stressing my body, I quickly tore off the bandages that covered my other hand to discover a large scar tearing from the back of my hand up to my elbow.

Another wound that I have no recollection of.

"What is this…?" I repeated again, unable to remember any of these wounds. It wasn't any wounds Kizaru inflicted during our fight and it definitely wasn't made anywhere within that battle field.

"What's…going on?" I desperately tried to think back, back to the most recent memory I held. The blood that poured from his lips, his body that was forcefully melted through a hole in…those tears that stained his cheeks and…

His lifeless body that collapsed.

_The body I couldn't reach._

"A–ah…!" I gasped, suddenly finding the hard impossible to breath as the flame around me grew brighter.

"Leave."

"Hakuren–"

"I said leave!" I screamed as my eye widened into a glare. As though obeying my words, a wave of fire sweep over the wooden flooring, pushing away anyone that tried to come close to me.

"No…it isn't…" The fire wasn't obeying me.

"Stop…" I whispered as I stared at the flame…the flame similar to the one _he_ used. Within the curtain of flame, the images from that time resurfaced. "Stop…" I stared at Ace who leaped before Monkey D. Luffy, acting like as shield as an ominous shadow hovered over his back.

"Stop!" I gasped, not wanting to look anymore as I shut my eyes. But the flame wouldn't stop. The flickering lights beyond my eyelids wouldn't disappear.

"Hakuren, stop this!" Marco spoke in a commanding tone, but even if he says that…

"This flame…" I whispered softly as I gritted my teeth at the throbbing pain within my eyes. "This isn't…!" I whispered in shock as I stared at the fames burning vividly before my eyes.

I couldn't control it.

My illusions…

"I can't control it..." I spoke, my voice only loud enough to reach Marco, signaling for him and the others to back away as the flame grew brighter.

"What do you mean you can't control it? Isn't this your Real Illusion?" Marco said back. At his words, my eyes widened.

Real Illusion he says?

So these flames…I've been using Real Illusion?

Unable to move, I sat stilly as I feel the intense heat of the flames crawling over my skin. I felt a droplet escaped my left eye, but I knew that it wasn't tear. If it was, then the left side of my vision wouldn't have been dyed in crimson.

That fire...I'll never see again...

That laughter I'll never hear again…

Perhaps…It would be better to disappear as well…into this flame…

"Enough if enough you selfish brat! What would happen to that child of yours if anything happens to you?" A voice of an old woman's screamed before freezing cold water slammed down against my head. I released a scream and tumbled onto the wetted bed, feeling my skin being torn apart as the fire over my body was distinguished.

"Hakuern-san!"

"You old hag! What are you doing?"

"Someone get the first aids!"

The voices of angry men screamed.

I bit my lower lip to hold back my voice as I clenched onto my body that was itching with pain.

_Hotaru_

I quickly remembered that name as my heart skipped a beat. That's right…Hotaru. If I disappear, then…what would become of him?

At the thought of how I nearly dismissed Hotaru's existence, I couldn't help but feel the urge to slap myself.

How could I forget someone so important…?

"Hakuren, are you alright?" Marco's voice said as I slowly opened my eyes to see him already by my side. I parted my lips to speak, but what came out was nothing but a scream. I quickly snapped my head up to see showers of water raining down, extinguishing the rest of the flames that lit this room.

"Stop it! Are you trying to kill her?" One of the men screamed as I coughed out another mouthful of blood. "If we let the flame spread it will only put more stress on her body and injure her even more when we extinguish them." A calmed, deep voice spoke as a figure walked into my view, joining in with Marco.

"You look well." The man said as I stared at his crimson red hair through the good half of my vision.

"Shanks."

Why was he here, I don't know, nor did I feel the curiosity to know. All I wanted to know…the words that I couldn't trust from Marco…

"Where…?" I coughed, slowly reaching out my hand that was covered with fresh wounds in attempt to grasp his shirt. Without the necessary strength to support my arm, my hand slipped and began to fall. Before my hand hit the bed sheet, Shanks swiftly caught my hand and held it gently in his.

"Ace and old man…were are they?" As those words came through my lips, I felt Shanks's grip tightened over mine, as though to comfort me.

"I should have arrived earlier. Sorry, Hakuren." Shanks apologized as my eyes widened. Somewhere…somewhere inside, I was expecting…expecting him to laugh it off as a joke.

Just like his usual carefree self, to laugh everything off...

But he didn't.

Shanks…he was serious.

So was Marco.

"Leave…"

"Hakure–"

"Get out!" I snapped as I jerked my hand away from him. I slapped away the hands that were trying to treat my wounds – created through the side affect of my illusions.

"Just…leave me alone…!" I whispered, feeling my vision blurred. I felt something heavy over my eye, threatening fall at any moment. I held back, not wanting to shed anymore of my weakness in front of them.

"Shanks boy, you best leave. I'll look after her." The only woman's voice other than mine spoke again. I looked up. For the first time since I've woken, I saw her…the old woman with snow white hair standing before the bed I rested.

"You're that..." I whispered as my voice trailed off. I stared at the old woman.

The one from Gol D. Roger's crew who had saved and helped me delivered Hotaru.

"If there's anything you need, just call." Shanks said to me before he left with Marco and the other bystanders. As the door gently closed, the old hag made her way to me and sat by the edge of the bed.

Now that it all made sense.

This place is this woman's home.

That would explain Shanks's presence here as well.

However, it doesn't explain why I was here. I should be at the battlefield…how did I get here? What were these wounds? So many questions flooded my mind, but I couldn't find myself worrying about any of them.

Ace is gone…

The old man too…I didn't even know how he died.

Ace and the old man…both of them…

"Go away…I don't need your comfort." I snapped, couldn't hold off anymore as the old hag looked away from me. "My body is old. The bed is more comfortable for me to sit on." She obviously lied, but I didn't care anymore.

Strength leaving my neck, my head fell against the bed sheet. Unable to hold off any longer, droplets of transparent liquid flooded down my eyes. With blanket clutched in my bleeding hands, I buried my face into the bed to muffle outthe miserable sounds that were escaping my lips.

_The faces I'll never see again._


	37. Chapter 37

"I what…?" I mumbled, barely able to catch my own voice as the old had bandaged my hands.

"You used your real illusion, and they were destroyed by the Admirals." The old hag repeated. Her finger traced over one of the wound I had no recollection of.

"Your Devil's Fruit is a special one. It needs a considerable amount of concentration and greatly puts stress to your brain. The shock your brain received made you loose your ability to restrain your illusions and forced activated the subconscious part of the human mind. It's no surprise you can't remember," said the old hag as she finished tightening a knot.

"If that Marco boy didn't knock you out in time, you would be with your old man by now."

_Marco?_ I closed my eyes at the blank within my memory.

The last memory of Ace…

The last conversation with the old man.

"Then? Why are you here?" I finally spoke after a long moment.

"Is that a proper way to ask your savior?"

I didn't look at her, indicating how I couldn't care less.

"Time has certainly changed hasn't it? Even old Whitebeard has fallen," the hag spoke with a sigh. "You should be grateful to Shanks boy as well. He stopped the war and brought all of you here to have me treat your wounds."

"...You're a doctor then." I muttered uninterestedly, almost coldly.

"My Devil's Fruit granted me the ability to carry such title. However, there isn't any knowledge in this world of how to bring back the dead." She muttered. I pulled my arm away from her as she finished treating my last wound.

With a push, I forced my sore body from the bed, my eyes long dried.

"You're not the only one suffering so stuff up your selfishness and smile for them. That's all you can do for now." She sounded pretty impatient for an old woman who looked like she'll fall dead any moment.

But it wasn't as though she didn't have a point. Even if she doesn't tell me, I knew that as well.

Even though I knew, I couldn't.

I couldn't smile...

I couldn't remember how. How was I supposed to smile again when the moron who always taught me such thing wasn't here anymore?

"Go up."

"...Don't order me."

Pain stabbed against my flesh as I pulled myself to my feet. I leaned my body against the wall, my legs trembling to keep my weight up. After countless falls, I eventually made it to the door.

I swallowed a wince as my hand grabbed the doorknob.

When the door swung open, I heard the sound of men talking and cheering clean against my ears.

My eyes ran across the dim room and landed upon the camp fire that burned vividly beyond the thin barrier of the window.

There they were, sitting around the fire. Their backs embraced by shadows.

A party.

A party without a certain fool constantly falling asleep.

Without an idiot fooling around and making jokes on me.

Without an oversized geezer gulping down sakes despite his own pitiful health.

"It's all wrong..."

I told myself as I felt something heavy beginning to tug upon my emotionless face.

This wasn't right.

Those cheers and laughter…none of them were right.

'Stupid idiots…it's too fake...' I wiped my thoughts away as I stepped into the cool night's breeze.

Busy with putting up their pathetic acts, the crew took no notice to my presence.

I didn't care...I couldn't give a damn about it.

Everything was wrong.

Everything was different.

Why did I never treasure the time I got to spend with them in the past?

The thought of leaving early whenever there was a party...wasting my time alone. Why until now...when they aren't here, did I realize my mistakes?

All those people who died...every one of them...it wasn't the same anymore.

_It can never be the same anymore._

Unable to hold off any longer, tears broke free from my eyes. My knees scrapped against the rocks, my legs finally unable to bring me any further. The pain I felt from my wounds was replaced by the pain that began squeezing my chest.

I felt angry at myself...at everything.

At my inability to treasure things, at my inability to protect what was important, at loosing sight of what's important to me. I felt so frustrated, to the point where the tears wouldn't stop.

"Don't cry. Tears don't suit you." A soft voice suddenly whispered beside my ears.

My voice was immediately drowned within the silence.

I stared into the abyss.

A hand had wrapped around my eyes, blocking my vision from the world before me. I sat still.

An arm slipped around me.

Within the darkness, I heard the sound of my own heartbeat to where I felt suffocated.

That voice…

_It can't be…_

The voice that just spoke…the voice that left a trail of hot breath against my earlobe.

The arm around me tightened as I felt my back colliding with another human's warmth. Through the tin layer of my clothes, I could clearly feel it…

This nostalgic warmth…

_There's no way…_

That voice…

_It couldn't…_

This heartbeat…

"A...Ace?" The arm around me tightened in response. I caught the sound of my lips sharply inhaling the cool air.

I didn't exhale.

I was a afraid to, my throat trapping the air within my lungs.

My hand slowly slid up to my face, gently and carefully taking the hand before pulling it away from my vision.

I slowly began to turn my head.

My irises shifted to the corner of my eyes trying to confirm it, but I couldn't see. I wanted to turn my head further – just a little more, but I was hesitant.

I felt fear for the second time after the despair of loosing.

I was afraid to turn and face myself with a different reality

As though knowing I didn't have intention to look further, the hand slipped from my grasp and found its way back to my face. That larger hand rested against my cheek. With a gentle push, my face was turn to meet pair of warm lips.

A pair of soft, nostalgic lip…

My eyes widened as I stared into those dark irises. I quickly pulled away, my eyes scanning over that freckled face, identical to the one within my memories.

"A–…Ace?" My voice came out as a question. I slowly raised my hand and felt the skin upon his cheeks.

He was real…

It wasn't an illusion.

Responding to my call, Ace shifted as he gently placed a hand over one of mine.

He smiled ever so softly…as though to reassure me of his existence.

I gritted my teeth as tears began spilling over new reasons.

"Ace…" I when I called his name, my voice shook and cracked.

I leaned closer to him, my grip tightening over his face.

"You're alive…"

"I'm back, Haku." Ace spoke my name softly. His gaze looked almost guilty at the tears rolling off my chin.

"You're really…" I gritted my teeth as the muscles in my arms began to tense.

"Haku?" Ace's soft tone immediately changed as he felt my nails beginning to dig into his skin.

"**Alive**…!" With a forceful push, I slammed Ace's face into the ground with the little strength I had left in this body.

**"EEEEEEEEEH?"**

Screams erupted from behind me as I whirled, glaring deeply at the crew who were staring at us.

Their unrealistic laughter that had drowned somewhere when I didn't notice.

The way they screamed in union at the unexpected scene displayed before their eyes…

"What is this…?" I whispered softly, glaring at the man who was brushing the dirt off his face.

"Was it fun…?"

"Haku, I can explain–"

"I'm asking was it fun toying with me!" I screamed before slapping Ace harshly over the cheek. Every inch of my body was quivering along with the tears spilling in each blink.

"I'm sorry, Haku." Ace spoke softly as he quickly pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry."

Unable to control it anymore, I released it all out. I didn't care who heard me. I didn't care if it would damage my pride.

For the first time for as long as I could remember, I cried out like a child.

The sound of my cries dominated the quiet isle and craved memory into those who heard.


	38. Chapter 38

"…And?" I snapped, sitting on the edge of the bed with my legs and arms crossed. I glared at the group of men kneeling before me, their skin covered with purple spots.

**_"Was it fun?"_** I whispered those words in the coldest tone my voice could produce.

"No…"

They all replied in union, none of them daring to meet my eyes in fear of being beaten.

Hearing a soft chuckle; I turned my gaze to the old woman sitting by the table sipping on her tea. "You knew about this." I murmured.

The old hag glanced to my direction.

"I did not recall saying that Portgas D. Ace has died." She replied smartly.

"It was our idea Hakuren." Shanks said as I turned to him. "Ace was the only one against it, but we forced him into it." He defended his ex-captain's stupid excuse of a son.

"No, it's my fault. Even though I knew it was wrong I went with." Ace admitted sincerely.

"Come on Hakuren, are you still mad?"

"We said we're sorry, Hakuren-san!"

Voices began to overlap and shattered the silence. I glared to the window, feeling the noises repeatedly attacking my eardrums. If my eyes weren't suffering from pain, I would have sent these clowns flying to Sky Island the moment they planted their feet through the doorway.

"Hakuren-san!"

I continued on with the silent treatment. Thanks to of all of them crowding around, the room's temperature rose along with the heat trapped within my chest.

"Hey now, come on guys. Give the girl some room."

Hearing Marco's voice, I glanced towards the door. There stood Marco, the only one who got away without any injuries or damage to his skin.

"Come along now. We can have a drink to celebrate outside." Shanks said with his usual smile. With that said, the crews began piling out of the room, one by one.

"I haven't partied in a while…" The old hag said as she sets her cup down. "Oh! Old beauties are always welcome." Shanks joked and for the first time, I saw the old hag actually laughed.

"Good luck, Ace." Shanks called from the doorway. Once Marco shuts the door, the noises were drowned out.

I glared at Ace through the silences…and him staring calmly back to me. I slowly tore my glare away from him and resumed directing me hatred towards the window.

"Haku…" Ace mumbled, but I ignored him.

His footsteps slowly approached me, but never once do I glance back at him. "I'm sorry Haku." Ace whispered as I felt those pair of warm arms wrapping around me. In an instant, all of my anger seemed to have melted away as my gaze unwillingly softened.

"I'm really sorry, Haku." Ace apologized again.

The suffocating tightness in my chest faded away. I slowly raised an arm and carefully slipped my hand behind his back. I gently brushed my finger over the bandage…across the hole that was supposed to be on his back.

I breathed out softly, the muscles in my arm tightened.

**SLAP**

Ace's weight fell against me. "I guess I deserved that." Ace coughed. Though he didn't sound like it, it seemed fairly painful judging from the tightness of his grip.

"Yeah." I replied simply and brushed my finger against his back once more. When I had attacked his wound, it didn't feel hollow…there was a solid texture…his spine was still there.

_'What did that hag do?'_ I wondered, still finding it a miracle that Ace is here even after that attack.

"You're alive." I mumbled softly, almost as though wanting to insure that is wasn't a dream.

"Still alive." He assured me.

And then the silence returned.

He just stayed like that with his weight against me, his head resting on my shoulder. "Hey Haku," Ace spoke after a long while. "Our child." He mumbled as I felt my heart skipped a beat upon the topic.

"What's his name?" He asked, almost anxiously.

That's right, Hotaru's name.

I've never told Jimbei so Ace naturally doesn't know.

"…Hotaru." I replied after a moment of pause, remembering that unpleasant feeling when I left that child.

"That's a beautiful name." He spoke after some thought.

I slowly shove my hand into my pocket and pulled out a Vivre Card.

"This belongs to Sil." I mumbled and handed the undamaged paper to Ace.

"That's the name of the hag taking care of that child. Go get him."

"You're going to get him?" Ace asked. "No." I told him off flatly. That's right…the minute I gave my own child away, I already lost that right

"I don't have the right to call myself that child's mother."

"Haku–"

"Just go." I snapped, beginning to grow impatient. Ace gave me a long stare before turning to the Vivre Card resting in his hand.

"You risked your life for Hotaru." Ace said before he began walking over to the door.

"That alone proves your love for him."

I quickly looked up upon that sentence, but was only in time to catch the scene of the closing door. Again…it happened again. Without saying a word, he would always somehow know my thought.

"Risk my life…?" I mumbled to myself, now alone within the room. I slowly pulled my legs to my chest and rested my forehead upon my knees.

I pushed aside the feeling of pain as I remembered the crying sound of that child. Then that image of Thatch's corpse entered my mind.

"That one I risked my life for wasn't Hotaru."

I whispered before slowly peering back out the window.

The sky…was crying.

xxXxx

"This should be it." Ace mumbled as he walked into the lively street after arriving upon the island he was led to by the Vivre Card.

_"I don't have the right to call myself that child's mother…"_

Those words left by Hakuren continued to haunt his mind. "Don't have the right…?" Ace whispered to himself as he found himself watching a mother and child passing by him.

The image of Hakuren's expression as she spoke those words was still burning vividly. The sadness her eyes held that even her stubbornness was unable to hide. For the sake of that child, she risked everything. She was forced to make a choice. While she had to go through such pain, he was just roaming around the sea, having absolutely no idea.

"If there's anyone who doesn't have the right…that should be me."

He murmured before clutching the Vivre Card tightly within his palm. He then glanced back to this town of maze. Since there were so many walls, and turns, it will take too long if he just follows the paper's direction.

"Excuse me." Ace said as he walked up to a man by a fruit stall.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Sil?"

"Ah, that old woman?" The man huffed as he leaned over the counter.

"Down the street, turn right at the alley over there then left at the first crossroad. You'll then see a little path leading into the forest. Follow it and you'll find a lonely little cottage by the beach. The old woman lives there."

When the man finished, Ace thanked him with a bow.

After an hour of walk, he finally arrived at the boarder of the town.

Ace did as he was told and followed the little path through the forest. After a long while of walk, he finally spotted a cottage up ahead by the beach just like the man had described.

However, as he went near the cottage, a thin layer of mist began to cloud his view.

"This feeling…" Ace trailed off as his gaze narrowed. He picked up his pace and speeded down the hill. Throwing his manner aside, Ace forced open the door to the broken old cottage without bothering to knock.

Once Ace hurried in, he found himself staring the back of a man before he heard the sound of a baby's cry.

"Kuon." Ace muttered, having no trouble recognizing the man whom he had only met a couple of times.

Hearing his name being called, Kuon turned. At his unexpected visitor, he smirked.

"Portgas D. Ace."

Kuon greeted back as Ace's eyes darted to the child crying in Kuon's arm.

He recognized the child immediate with that pale skin and snow white hair that were identical to Hakuren's.

"Would this be the ghost of Whitebeard's ex-Second Division Commander speaking to me…or do you still exist in the same world as I?" Kuon questioned, but Ace gave him no reply. "If you're here…then that must mean Hakuren is alive as well." Kuon continued on as he slowly stroke Hotaru's soaked cheek.

"It's the first time you've seen him, isn't it?" Kuron turned slightly so that Ace could get a clear glance at his child's face.

"Beautiful isn't he? As expected of Hakuren's child…but the only flaws are these dead fish eyes that resemble yours. Maybe he would be better looking as a girl."

"…What do you want?" Ace asked, seeming not to have even bothered listening to Kuon's rambling.

"What do I want?"

Kuon laughed before shooting Ace a look of mockery. "You're right. I can want something in a situation like this…" He pretended to think while taking a couple of steps closer to Ace.

"How about…" Kuon mumbled before suddenly pulling out a dagger from his sleeve. He grabbed the hilt of the dagger and with a swift movement; he pointed the blade to Hotaru's throat.

Ace's eyes immediately narrowed into a glare at the sight of the weapon that was making his child weep.

"Hakuern for this child…not a bad deal don't you think?"

"Put that away." Ace warned. "Even if this is an act, you're going overboard to point that against a baby."

"Act?" Kuon mumbled before chuckling at the speech Ace made. He pushed the dagger closer to Hotaru. "You think that this is an act?" Kuon threatened, but Ace didn't react much to it.

"Two years ago when we fought, you didn't use your full strength. Your movements were strange and the way you purposely taunted Haku didn't make sense."

Kuon listened to Ace's explanation with a soft smirked.

"What are you implying?"

"You know what I mean."

Kuon's golden eyes slowly scanned Ace's face. After a long while, his eyes slowly closed as his smirk widened.

"As expected from the man she chose."

Kuon chuckled as he casually tossed the dagger aside.

"I really despise you." Kuon told Ace.

"Then why did you do it?" Ace asked, but Kuon didn't reply. He was busying himself in trying to safe this cottage from being flooded by tears.

"You purposely brought us together didn't you?"

Ace continued on.

"In reality, you actually– to Haku…" Ace was cut off when Kuon closed the distance between them. He made an annoyed gesture to the child whose tears were wetting his arms.

Without any sense of cautiousness, Ace slipped his hand beneath Hotaru and gently pulled his child against him.

Ace smiled at the sight of his child as he gently used his thumb to wipe away the tears. For the first time, Ace saw Hotaru slowly opening his tiny little eyes to him.

The sound of crying was replaced by laughter.

"As expected of the biological father."

Kuon snorted through his nose as he walked around Ace and exited through the doorway.

"Wait."

Upon Ace's call, Kuon stopped dead in his track.

"I won't say thank. Regardless of your reasons, I can't forgive you for what you did to Haku."

"You think I'll give a damn about what you think of me?" Kuon laughed before slowly lifting his head. He gazed out to the orange sky painted by the crimson sun. The clouds were dyed in purple as dusk fell upon them.

"That woman's an amateur when it comes to emotions. She's pathetically stubborn and would rather be eaten by a Sea King than swallowing her own pride. If no one guides her, she's nothing but a sitting duck."

Kuon said before slowly glancing back to Ace, then trailing his eyes down to Hotaru.

"I had only thought of making her mine so that I could use her to overthrow Whitebeard. There wasn't a time together were we wouldn't compete through each other's mind. It was a match to see who fell in love first." His eyes trailed off the trees beside him. A smirk then crossed his lips.

"That match…looks like _you_'ve won."

Kuon whispered, so softly that if Ace didn't have such keen ears, he wouldn't be able to hear. A gust of wind then blew by and Kuon's body began scattering into mist.

"We won't cross path again, Fire Fist…and the little pirate."

The mist was lifted from the forest and the air cleared. Ace stared out to the horizon, no longer feeling Kuon's presence on the island. Hearing the laugh of his child, Ace slowly looked down to Hotaru who was reaching a hand up to him.

He smiled and gently gave Hotaru a finger to grasp on.

"…Don't you think you should come out now?" Ace called after a while since Kuon left.

A rustle of leaves were heard within the motionless air. A moment later, Hakuren slowly stepped out from behind a tree. Her pale hands were grasping against the bark to support her own weight. Her face was paler than usual due to the lack of blood.

"You heard him."

Ace mumbled softly as Hakuren slowly glanced towards the spot where Kuon was standing until a moment ago. "Why should I care?" Hakuren snapped coldly. Her fingers slipped from the bark. Unable to support her own weight anymore, Hakuren tumbled into the sand.

"Haku."

Ace quickly rushed over to Hakuren's side.

"Don't touch me." Hakuren snapped coldly as she pushed Ace away. His gaze softened as he stared at her. He knew those words she spoke just now wasn't directed him…but to Hotaru.

"I only came because you wouldn't have brought any berries to pay off that hag." Hakuern quickly explained the reason here when Ace didn't even asked for it.

At Hakuern's behavior, Ace couldn't help but break out a faint chuckle.

"Haku." He coaxed as he crouched down by Hakuren's side.

"Look up." Hakuren did as she was told and slowly lifted her head up to see Hotaru smiling down at her. His tiny little hands were waving around, only a centimeter from brushing by her face.

"Hotaru seemed to have missed you."

Ace said but Hakuren only tore her gaze away. Knowing how words have no effect on her, Ace grabbed Hakuren's wrist. Weakened from her wounds, Hakuren's defense fell considerably so he had no trouble pulling her against him.

Her head collided against his shoulder, her weight upon his chest.

"What are you–" By the time Hakuren realized what happened, she found myself leaning against Ace, her arms wrapped protectively around Hotaru. She may not be conscious of it, but when she was falling; her body knew that if she collides against him, Hotaru will be harmed. Out of reflex to protect the child, she had embraced him and used her elbow against Ace to stop herself from squashing the child.

Seeming delighted by his mother's touch, Hotaru's laughter grew as his little hands patted against Hakuern's cheeks.

Hakuern stared at the child in her arms. She seemed lost, as though she didn't know what to do.

"You're this child's mother."

Ace told her, his breath gliding by her ear and words causing Hakuren to flinch. Her small body in her arm began to tremble. Then he saw it…a small droplet of water sliding down the side of her cheek. Ace said nothing of that, acting completely oblivious to those tears.

Hakuren reeled Hoatru against him and slowly tightened the embrace. Hotaru who couldn't understand the meaning of his mother's tears, continued to laugh as his tiny hands ran over her face.

Ace smiled content that things have worked out.

Sensing a presence nearing them, Ace carefully unwrap his arms from Hakuren and pulled away to let the mother and son have their time. He walked into the forest where he found an old woman coming down the little forest path.

"Hey, who are–"

The old woman was about to say, but quickly stopped when she saw Ace's face. "Please to meet you. My name is Portgas D Ace." Ace introduced with a bow.

"You're Sil, aren't you?"

The old woman blinked upon sight of him.

"But…on the news…you were…" Sil whispered in shock. Seeming to decide to drop whatever she was going to say. "…Then that pesky girl. She here too?" The old woman glanced around before spotting Hakuren sitting upon the sand, her back towards them.

"…So that baby stopped crying." Sil mumbled at the usual silent air.

"And here I was rushing around getting more food for that brat." Sil sighed before shoving the baby food to Ace.

"Speaking of which, where did that Kuon went?" Sil then asked, looking around the area as she pulled out a cigarette.

"He comes here often?" Ace questioned, his gaze turning serious.

"Sometimes," she pulled out a lighter and lit her cigarette.

"He dropped by time to time to play with your brat. Wasn't he a friend of yours?"

Ace glanced to the last footsteps upon the sand. "Friend?" He murmured as he thought of the meaning of that word.

"Well, either way my job is done."

"Ah. Thank you for looking out for that child." Ace said as he pulled out a bag from his pocket. He gently took the older woman's hand and placed it onto her palm.

"We'll be leaving now."

"Hurry and get your asses out of here." Sil snapped, but she wasn't very convincing with the fountain of tears and snots leaking down her eyes.

"We'll visit."

"Who the hell want you guys to visit?" Sil snapped before stomping towards her cottage.

"Damn it. What the hell's with this cigarette? The smoke's getting to my eyes…damn it! I'll have them refund my money!" She screamed as she disappeared into her cottage. She didn't even seem to notice the door's broken lock.

"Thank you. We'll be back."

Ace said, giving one last bow to the cottage before returning to Hakuren's side.

Her tears were long dried by now with Hotaru asleep within her arms. "Let's go, Haku. Everyone must be worried." With her personality, it wouldn't be any surprise if Hakuren had snuck out without telling a soul.

Shanks and Marco might be flipping the island around looking for her.

"What…are you going to do now?"

Hakuren suddenly asked Ace helps her up.

"The old man had died." Hakuern pointed out; reminding him of the reality they were all forced to accept.

"But everyone is still together." Ace said as he walked onto the dock. "You're still here."

A faint smirk slid across Hakuren's cheek as she turned to the baby in her arms.

"Monkey D. Luffy had taken a huge shock." Hakuren reminded yet another reality. However, throughout the heavy conversation, her expression wasn't a sad one. Instead, it was the opposite.

She was expecting something…something from the pirate standing right before her.

"Rare to see you worried about someone."

At those words, Hakuren smirked. "I don't care much for that chimpanzee, but he did help me out of that cell." Ace smiled at how she was making random excuses to mask herself.

"Luffy will be fine." He told her. "We'll meet again in the New World. With everyone, let's find One Piece in the name of the old man."

As he spoke, the final bits of sun vanished beyond the sea as a black curtain covered the sky.

"Would you come with me, Haku?"

Ace asked, turning around with a wide grin across his face.

His eyes locked against Hakuren's deep green ones. Very slowly, the coldness within those icy eyes melted.

A smile turned upon her pale lips.

"You have to ask, stupid?"

**THE END**

* * *

Sorry for the long time I took to update. With this last chapter up, the story is finally done! Yay~!

Thank you everyone who has been reading through this story despite the sad grammar and spelling! Thanks to many people who kindly pointed out some errors and such, I feel like I'm slowly improving. I really appreciate those who took their time to write on the review section! It was a lot of fun reading everyone's comment and it really helped me to keep writing!

I also want to thank Tropicall who has kindly edited the first six chapters for me!

Although the story is over, I'm going to edit and fix some of the old chapters from time to time. If anyone is interested in helping, please feel free to give me a message and I'll reply asap!

From the bottom of my heart I thank everyone for your support!


End file.
